


NUR DIE SGE

by Garance



Series: My english works [33]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bundesliga, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Europa League, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, do i need to say more ?, most of them will actually make cameos to be fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 114
Words: 65,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: A collection of all my one shots about Frankfurt, but in English! There are plenty to come and you can order some (but only about Frankfurt of course)
Relationships: Adi Hütter & Jan Zimmermann, Adi Hütter/Niko Kovač, Alexander Meier & Jan Zimmermann, David Abraham & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, David Abraham/Jan Zimmermann, David Abraham/Kevin Trapp, David Abraham/Lukáš Hrádecký, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, David Abraham/Taulant Xhaka, Felix Wiedwald/Jan Zimmermann, Frederik Rønnow/Felix Wiedwald, Frederik Rønnow/Jan Zimmermann, Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač, Jupp Heynckes & Niko Kovač, Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač, Kevin Trapp & Jan Zimmermann, Kevin Trapp/Jan Zimmermann, Luka Jović & Niko Kovač, Luka Jović/Ante Rebić, Luka Jović/Niko Kovač, Luka Jović/Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić, Lukáš Hrádecký & Jan Zimmermann, Lukáš Hrádecký & Niko Kovač, Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann, Lukáš Hrádecký/Presnel Kimpembe, Makoto Hasebe/Daichi Kamada, Manfred ''Moppes'' Petz & Jan Zimmermmann, Mijat Gaćinović/Ante Rebić, Mijat Gaćinović/Dejan Joveljić, Niko Kovač & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač, Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić, Niko Kovač/Thomas Tuchel, Robert Kovač/Hasan Salihamidžić, Thomas Müller/Kevin Trapp, Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: My english works [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/856828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. In the Heart of Europe (Niko/Ante)

In the Heart of Europe 

  
  


The first in his arms even before the end of the match is Ante, Ante’s always the first anyway. The first in his heart, the first to help the team, the first to help him when he wants to die. Ante is always the one who keeps him warm, the one who reassures him, Ante is the one he loves. Niko remains focused on the match, he learned to never celebrate before the last minute, they’re facing Bayern, and even if they are 2-1, they had to be present on all balls. Ante climbs on his back, Niko feels too old for that but he keeps his player on him, he wants to kiss him, but not in front of the cameras, not in front of his future club. Ante laughs in his ear before dropping them, Niko lets out a little shout while Ante tells him that he will miss him. Niko almost wants to cry, but he restrains himself, Ante has been smiling for a while now so he doesn't want to see him worried about him. Niko replies that he will also miss him, then he gets up, ignoring Ante's hand on his buttocks, he can spend the night with him, but he must first finish the match, his last with them.

The next in his arms is not Robby as Niko had expected but Hasan at the final whistle, they haven’t seen each other for years, Niko went to an other Bundesliga club while Brazzo had always stayed at Bayern. Niko felt good in his arms, Hasan congratulated him, told him how much he was looking forward to seeing him again at Bayern. Niko felt his throat tighten, he would miss Frankfurt, he didn't know if Bayern was really his place, it was a whole new level, he just hadn't known how to say _no_ to Brazzo, Ante had told him to go, to think of him first... Niko smiled at him, trembling, he didn't feel up to it, he didn't know if he could be something for Bayern, he was always so afraid of failing... Hasan whispered in his ear that he was proud of him and that he wanted to see him win lots of other things. It was at that moment that Niko felt his tears would flow anyway, even if he did his best.

Robert took him gently in his arms when Niko was on the field, he had left to take all his players in his arms and not leave before having congratulated them all, all encouraged to persevere. Robby laughed in his ear, Niko was proud to have been able to make him happy, his brother was his greatest pride; Niko preferred that _he_ was the most successful in the family, he had always dealt with that, his only wish had always been for Robby to succeed. His tears did not flow but they were present in his eyes, Robert had accompanied him all this time, Niko did not know how to thank him for his patience... Robby lifted him from the ground, Niko wrapped his legs around his hips, he felt uneasy in front of so much happiness, it was his last match with Frankfurt and yet nobody seemed to want to accept it, Niko was almost already the coach of Bayern... He put his head in Robby's neck and thanked him for staying with him, Robert kept laughing, patting his back, Niko left a tear or two, maybe he was _someone_ tonight. 

After having hugged all his players without exception, Niko had to go to the press conference. He was proud but realistic, he already had to focus on his speech, and on the future season at Bayern. As he answered a question, Niko heard a noise coming closer, he quickly turned his head to see the players rush towards him with their bottles. Shit. Niko got up at lightning speed, he had to run away from the beer shower or he was going to smell alcohol for the rest of the evening... He ran one or two meters away, but he was definitely too old compared to his players and ends up soaking in beer. Niko could see the smile of his players and he was happy, he didn’t want to leave them on anything but joy. Leaving the press conference, Niko still wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not again. He went into the locker room, taking off his wet shirt to retrieve a shirt not used to cover himself, but before he could get dressed, Luka took him in his arms, placing his head on his chest. Niko stroked his hair while looking at Ante who seemed almost jealous, he lifted his shoulders smiling at him, he couldn’t do much except enjoy the heat of Luka.

Niko did not know if he would manage to live so many pleasant things at Bayern, but he knew that he would not forget Frankfurt, Ante, Luka, all that would remain with him. At the end of the day, Ante kissed him and let him cry, Niko was happy, but also sad to have to leave him already. Ante took him to his room, making him live one last time his strong proof of love. Feeling naked with him, Niko loved it, he hoped to be able to relive it soon with Ante.

"Niko, I love you." Ante whispered in his ear before falling asleep, Niko laughed for the first time of the day, hugging him. He knew he had his place in Frankfurt, Niko could come back home, it was his new family.

The End


	2. An avoided relegation (Niko/Ante)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just say Ante was already in Frankfurt at that moment

An avoided Relegation

It wasn't his fucking room. It wasn't even his fucking bed. Niko had a headache and the rest of his body hurts, he was strangely hot and had the weird hint that he was not alone. He turned his head to the left to see his clothes on the floor, his watch and his phone with it. Memories went up in his head, alcohol with David and Alex, he also had a drink with Robby, Lukas also wanted to have a drink with him. Niko clearly shouldn't have drunk as much... He even regretted going to the club party to celebrate the fact that they avoided relegation. They were going to have it if they partied after each victory... A nausea rose in his throat as he turned his head to the right: Damn. Niko put his hand on his mouth to stop the nausea, before removing it to breathe deeply for a whole minute, why was Ante sleeping in his arms? Why was Ante, whom he had seen growing up, in the same bed as him and holding him as the one you love?! Niko couldn't help but run a hand through Ante's hair, this kind of calm moment was rare and Niko had learned to appreciate them over time, the silence had become so precious over the years that he could appreciate regardless of anything but Rebic's quiet breathing. He was still lost compared to his presence in this bed, but Niko would not break the peace of sleep of the youngest. Trying not to move too much, Niko grabbed his cellphone; Robby had called him three times already and Fredi had left him five messages. He put down his phone, sighing, how was he going to explain his situation? Ante stirred in his arms, his soft hair gently caressing his chest, Niko smiled gently as he put his hand in his hair again, how could he never have noticed that Ante was so cute? Niko was starting to wander and that worried him, it was better for him that Rebic woke up quickly before he lost his damn mind.

"Hm, you smell good Niko..." First, what? Second, why was he blushing like a teenager ?!

"Thank you..." Niko didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to do!

"Also, you're cute drunk, you should drink more often with the team.” Ante straightened up, his hands on his shoulders as his eyes dived into his, the blanket slid over his back to reveal Ante's muscular body to Niko

"Ante... We shouldn't... I don't... I have to go Ante, Robby is worried and Fredi is going to yell at me again if I arrive late for the meeting..." Niko stammered trying to get up

"Shh coach, it's a free after the holidays, above all you have to learn to relax, you think too much." Ante put his lips on his passing his hands behind his head to deepen the kiss, Niko did not have the strength to move, or else he wanted it to continue, he didn’t understand himself since he woke up

"Ante..." Niko could only whisper his name after the kiss

"You like it Niko, there's no point in trying to hide it, you blush violently." Ante winked at him, Niko certainly blushed even more

"I... It's weird Ante, we can't ? "

"It will be our secret, no one will know, except Robert if you really want to tell him everything." 

"Rob has been trying to find me someone for a while, he will be surprised to find that I have managed on my own." Niko laughs softly, imagining his brother's crestfallen head

"Just our secret then?" Ante asked him, bringing his lips closer to his again

"Yes Ante ..." Niko was the one who kissed him, Ante laughing between their two bound mouths, Frankfurt was definitely the most surprising club of his small career.

The End


	3. His Lil Jan (Lukas/Jan)

His Lil Jan

Lukas felt his heart tighten when Jan came into his arms, tears devastating his cheeks, the day should have been beautiful however! The day before they had won against Bayern during the Pokal and now they were celebrating in Frankfurt in the town hall. Lukas knew why the other goalkeeper seemed so sad, and it hurt him even more, especially since everything was fine the day before when they had slept in the same bed. He was relieved that there was no one around to watch them, it was only them from now on. Lukas put a hand gently on Jan's hair and another on his back, caressing them gently, he whispered a few words to calm him down, Lukas didn’t like to see Jan like that.

"Hey Jan, please stop crying, otherwise I'm going to cry, and neither of us can be happy today."

"I know Lukas, but I don't want you to leave... I love you and I don't want to live so far away from you..."

"Oh Jan... I'll always be there for you, I won't even be that far. So that I could come as quickly as possible in your arms, I could sleep with you, as you like. ''

"Lukas... I will miss you..."

"Me too, your adorable little face will remain my wallpaper, you don't need to worry about that."

Lukas kissed Jan's lips gently, his arms tightly surrounding him, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Lukas saw Ante and Luka dragging Niko, he didn't know where, he wasn't really surprised, he had suspected something for some time. But anyway, Lukas would stay as long as possible with his little Jan.

The End


	4. First Medal (Niko/Tuchel)

First medal

It was his first medal as a coach, it wasn’t gold since it wasn’t the first place, but it was better than nothing, they did their best and it was the more important thing. Niko had been fixing the silver medal around his neck for a few minutes, he hadn’t managed to lead the Eintracht to the Bundesliga title but he had at least managed to lead them to the final of the Pokal. Obviously he would have preferred to win, but it had been Dortmund in front of them, not a “small” team. Rob had patted him on the head to console him before going to bring the team back to the locker room. Therefore Niko was more or less the only one from Frankfurt on the field, he could see the Dortmund players celebrating, their supporters in ecstasy at this new price. Sometimes he imagined himself to be a good coach, competent enough to lead a team at a trophy. Niko was brought out of his dreams when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, a rather heavy weight resting on him, he looked up from his medal to see Thomas Tuchel smiling at him, his own more beautiful reward tapping repeatedly on his chest would be almost jealous if he wasn't so lucid in defeat.

'' It was a great match, congrats Niko! Can I call you like that in the first place?''

"Uh... Yes... Thank you... I'm glad I got there so far..."

''We say see you again next season at the same place? I look forward to your revenge, Frankfurt is a very good team. ''

"We are something like twenty-five points below Bayern..."

''It is not important Niko, you managed to climb up there and won this medal, even if it is not gold, it proves that you are a good coach, and that one day you will win with Frankfurt.''

''Thank you...'' Niko didn't know why tears had begun to run down his cheeks, but he felt the need so it didn't bother him

"I trust you Niko, I know you will show them one day." Thomas took him in his arms, smiling gently, they could maybe say  _ see you again _ next year in the same place ...

The End


	5. The world will know your name (Niko & Robert)

The world will know your name

Robert had often had to be by his brother’s side, that was normal, especially in difficult times. The first memory of its kind is right before the 1998 World Cup, he was too young to participate but Niko could have. He should have. But unfortunately his big brother was injured just before, Robby had been sad not to see Niko proudly wear a bronze medal… It was the evening of the quarter-finals against Germany that Niko had finally given up to his pain, letting his tears run down his cheeks silently, Robert thought he felt his heart break in his chest, he held him in his arms until his eyes were dry again, he didn’t ask him to smile despite the victory, he didn't need his smile when he knew there was always that intense pride burning in Niko's rib cage. They had simply celebrated then, Robert had nevertheless made a point of keeping Niko close to him, the sadness was not treated in a match, even less with Niko. You always had to make sure he was fine, otherwise he would bury everything in him and gradually let his pain consume him.

It wasn’t until 10 years later that Robert had to face Niko's plight again. They are in the quarter-finals of Euro 2008 against Turkey, and they have just lost on penalties... Niko is kneeling desperately on the lawn, his head tilted towards the grass while his hands are rubbing his scalp energetically, Rob just comforted the younger guys when he saw him like that. He had obviously already seen what the defeat on Niko was doing, but never to this point. He goes to take him gently in his arms, whispering to him that it is finished and that they can’t do anything more, he is sorry of course, it was the last big competition for his brother… Niko has startles in his arm, it doesn't take him long to understand that his brother is crying, his sobs ripping his chest apart, Niko deserves so much better than that. He deserves all the cups in the world, all the love in the world, and yet he suffers all the time... Robert feels weak, he has never been able to help Niko, he has never been able to offer him a trophy, and he is sad. So to try to make part of their pain disappear, Robby holds him firmly for several minutes, he doesn’t let go and does not intend to do it before Niko asks him.

It was only a few months later that Robert had to comfort Niko again. The only one surprised by the news of his retirement seems to be his brother himself. Robby doesn’t ask him why, he knows very well that Niko is sad to leave despite all the defeats, Rob will also be when it’ll be his turn, it approaches and he knows that it won’t be in very long. But for the moment it is not him, it is Niko who is in pain, Niko who is trying to hide his feelings but Robert knows him, he doesn’t intend to let him destroy himself without doing anything. Luka and Ivan went to see his brother earlier in the day to wish him a good time, Robby had seen that Niko hadn’t shown everything he was going through, so here he is now clinging to his shoulders leaving roll a few tears, they say nothing, they just hold each other, they’re hurt together.

5 years later, Robert had believed that this pain would never face them again now that they had retired, but he had forgotten that the pain could change its form: it had first hit his brother physically, then on a moral level, before attacking on his honor. Robert is not surprised that they lose in the group stage at the World Cup in Brazil, they were still in the renovation phase if he could call it like that. Robby watches Niko after the defeat against Mexico, it was foreseeable that his brother doesn’t let anything appear, they both became wise with time, they let their emotions show less. It is only at the hotel that he can finally see the real Niko, his brother's sadness still haunting him desperately. Rob enters his brother's room to see him, he knows that Niko is not feeling well, so he is not surprised to find him sitting on his bed, an elbow resting on his leg so that his hand holds his face, tremors due to his crying passing through his body. Robert closes the door behind him before hastening to hold him against him, Niko says nothing, he has learned to analyze his silence with time, his brother is ashamed of himself and Robert still has no solution to the evils that gnaw at him. He still can’t help his brother despite all the years that have passed…

3 years later and they lose again, against Dortmund in the final of Pokal. It may not be as bad as the other times, Niko doesn't seem as sad as before, he even smiles a few times, he wears his silver medal with pride and Robby too is proud, he knows that sooner or later it will be gold around his neck. But he can't help but hug him, Niko tells him he's fine this time, but Robert doesn't want to let go of him, he wants to make sure that no pain gets his way into the body of Niko, not while he was there to watch over him.

A year later, Niko is victorious, Robert is proud of him, he has finally won this Pokal and no one will be able to take it away this time, Niko can party with the players, take any of them on his back to laugh, finally try a beer shower, Rob is really happy when he sees him smile, laugh, celebrate and sing with Frankfurt. It is no longer pain he sees in Niko's eyes now but deep happiness, intense and singular joy, there is no longer an ounce of regret or despair, Robert simply sees the pride in his brother stand out. It’s only his happy brother in front of him, and no one will take his smile away from him. His only priority now is to keep him like this so he never sees him sad again, otherwise he would be angry for the rest of his life.

The End


	6. I was waiting for you (Niko/Klopp)

I was waiting for you

Niko wakes up one night in sweat. It's not normal at all, he's already had nightmares, he knows his body pretty well over time, so the pain that runs through his left arm is definitely not normal… Niko folds down the cover to better see what it’s happening with his body, Robert is sleeping next to him and he doesn’t want to wake him up, so he does his best to see through the rays of the moon which pass through the curtains of his room. He feels an intense burn on his wrist, he has never had such pain in his life, Niko is also afraid when he sees the letters that will line his anatomy engraved one by one until his death. His heart drums in his chest. He feels like nothing can save him, that he's lost, alone in a boiling hell. His parents can help him, he knows, but Niko is unsure when he sees the name on his skin: Would they understand? He could talk about it with Robert, but he knows that his little brother would worry about him and warn their parents. Niko is definitely alone in his own future. He is eighteen years old and Berlin has seen his nighttime anxiety about his soulmate.

_______________

Niko is twenty-six when he follows the world cup in France on television, Robert is always by his side, watching from time to time his injury. He could have been there, but fate had decided otherwise. Davor told them to enjoy the show and that later it will be up to them to continue on the same path. Niko doesn't think he has a way yet. He has lived in fear for eight years of having to face his soul mate. He knows who to look for and where to find him. But he neither wants nor needs it. He can live alone all his life, he loves the Bundesliga and Croatia, he wants nothing more than to be useful to the clubs that make his heart beat. Robert suddenly lowered the sound of the TV before sitting between his legs, spending his day in bed had good sides as an injured person. Niko looks at him strangely, before sighing and burying his head in a pillow. Robert lies down next to him, taking him in his arms. The match is no longer important to them, Croatia leads the match against Germany. Niko smiles softly as Robert runs his hand over his arm. They both know where to look, but they don't want to, or rather Niko doesn't want and Robert prefers to wait until he feels ready.

"You dream of him, don't you?” Robert asks him, his fingers following the outline of the night ink, Niko masks the slight burning sensation that attacked his skin

"Often." He doesn’t have to say more, Robert knows him and he’s going to analyze his words, they’re going through the same experiences and know a lot about each other

"Why don't you try to meet him?" You deserve all his love Niko."

"Robby… you're the only one I want to love, because you're the cutest of the little brothers, and, you really think you can ask me that question?" Niko pinched his cheek laughing, he was doing his best not to think too much about his dreams

"I'm not ready to meet him..." Robert blushed while pouting, Niko smiled and closed his eyes, they would surely never be ready...

_______________

Niko is 36 years old and he cries without restraint. All hope has disappeared from his body, nothing can console him, losing in this way has finished his desire to remain captain of Croatia, he just wants to leave now, return to Salzburg and play his last games to finally settle down with remorse and regret. He is the last in the locker room in Austria, his body numb and almost paralyzed by despair. His eyes riveted on the tiles are filled with tears that threaten to flow at any time. His hair falls on his forehead and he knows he could fix it by putting his hair band back on, but he no longer has the guts to move a finger to retrieve it when it's right next to him. He doesn't know if he wants to leave or stay in these stupid locker rooms. Nothing makes sense now. He finally looks away after wiping his eyes, the marks on his skin are surprising comfort. For the first time in his life, Niko wants to meet his soul mate.

__________________

Niko is forty-six when he won the Pokal with Frankfurt against Bayern. Soon he will have left Eintracht to wear the colors of Munich, but for the moment he is enjoying Robert's arms, his little brother finding his soulmate after a few months without being able to meet. Now Hasan and Robert will have no problem to see each other. Niko frees himself to go and clap Jan and Lukas’ hands, he only learned recently that the keepers are soulmates but looking back it made a lot of sense, they almost never separate. Niko ends up in the arms of Luka and Mijat, it's a good feeling. He feels loved. Ante throws himself in his arms (after climbing on him and having made him fall, Niko would laugh in a while), Niko catches him and his heart does not rest, he beats at full speed in his chest, the young man is not his soulmate, but Niko knows that he wants to spend his life with someone like him.

_________________

Munich. It is not like it used to be. There's the Allianz now. No more Bastian or Philipp. Niko doesn’t feel like he’s wanted, but he swallows his anxiety to focus on Bayern, no one would take away from his mind that he had to bring to the team what Jupp had achieved a few years earlier. But Robert... Robert is Robert. His little brother is not fooled and knows very well what is marked on his wrist for thirty years, he also knows very well that fate would unite them without their consent. As he had already linked them three decades earlier. Niko is 46 years old and he is the Bayern coach. He became more or less publicized after spending his life in the shadows according to his will. He never wanted to be noticed by his soulmate, living alone was a ridiculous utopia that he had tried to maintain over time.

_________________

Niko is forty-seven and finds himself against Jürgen Klopp's chest. He has lost. His eyes are again filled with tears of shame, as in Austria. His wrist burns as Klopp does everything he can to calm his own arm. Unfortunately, they are gathered this Wednesday, March 13, 2019. Niko just wants to go home and cry alone, call Ante, sleep, but Jürgen has brought him to an isolated place where no one can save him from his destiny. Almost thirty years later, anxiety takes over his life and squeezes his throat between its vicious fingers, Niko can’t breathe and nothing can save him from the discomfort that prevails as Jürgen still holds him against him. His eyes close and spill two heavy drops. He no longer sees anything and feels himself falling into an abyss of anxiety.

_____________

He wakes up suddenly in a white bed, an IV on his arm and his folded clothes next to him. Robert is not with him. No… Niko looks at his arm: his mark sare red. He remembers everything and puts his hand on his forehead praying that it was only be a nightmare. Jürgen and him, no, he refuses to be reunited after everything. Niko withdraws the IV, he is not sick and the only ill that overwhelms him is fate. He is a prisoner of fate, misfortune as the only friend. He is dressing as quickly as possible, he must flee this hospital as soon as possible, nausea was rising in his throat. Everyone knew for his condition in the club, he can not let Jürgen land like that after these two games, Niko runs from lane to lane trying to escape his destiny. It’s inevitable and he knows it.

_________________

Niko is 47 and Jürgen Klopp is waiting for him at his home, determined not to let him run away from his responsibilities again. Niko sits heavily watching everywhere he was sure not to meet the eyes of his soulmate. He is not surprised when Jürgen takes his chin between his fingers to force his gaze, Niko would almost fight him if he was not so much shot down by fatality hanging on his neck. Klopp tries to make him understand that he should not be afraid of this bond, Niko just wants to flee from it. He's still scared and his mark keeps burning his skin. He wants to take refuge in Robert's arms to find comfort in his pain... Jürgen squeezes him again against him by gently placing his lips on his, Niko closes his eyes by lying to himself, he can not appreciate this time, he must live alone so as not to get hurt... His mark calms down.

"You're stupid Niko Kovac, but you're also the one I have to watch over, so stop running away from me and I'll teach you how to calm your pain." Jürgen whispers in his ear, angrily, Niko can understand it without problem, he’s angry against himself too

"Don't leave me..." Niko clung to his shoulders as he swallowed his anguish to focus on Klopp's breathing

"Out of the question, I've been waiting for you for twenty-nine years..."

The End


	7. Put aside (Kevin/Jan)

Put aside

Jan had never accepted to be put aside, when there was still Lukas in Frankfurt, he understood how to let him do his work. But he had unfortunately had the hope of believing that he could play with the departure of his Finnish friend. He had hope for two months, the hope of finding playing time after a year on the bench. However, Trapp had come straight from Paris, he had taken the place of number one, he had stolen his hope. Jan therefore found himself once again on the bench, forced to watch the matches. He felt sorry for himself, ready to whine to play, and moreover he missed Lukas. He was waiting for Eintracht to play against Leverkusen to see him again, Lukas had always supported him and had always been by his side after defeats or difficult times. In fact, he missed other teammates like Alex and Prince, but he really missed Hradecky the most.

Besides not being able to play more than 40 minutes a year, Jan was not on good terms with his teammate and goalkeeper cadet, not that he didn’t like him, just that he still had trouble with the fact to wear a chasuble on his jersey. He had grown up in Frankfurt, given many years there, Jan had just gone elsewhere to test other teams before coming back that the bench became his only friend. Trapp chatted with him to find out more about the teams they faced, Jan had at least more Bundesliga experience than him. In training, Jan made sure to stay with Moppes, not to rub shoulders with Trapp too much, he wasn’t ready to bear his bright smile.

One day, after the 6-1 defeat to Leverkusen, Jan rehashed the words he had exchanged with Lukas. His friend had told him to keep believing, that one day he would play, Jan had held his tears while melting in his arms, he missed Lukas so much... Winning the Pokal with him had been a dream, he missed having him by his sides every day terribly and he couldn't help but feel a lot of bitterness over the facts of having to trade his friendship with Hradecky for a strained relationship with Kevin. After this hard defeat, Jan had sent a heavy black look to Trapp, first the bench and now that, his forgiveness was moving away from the other goalkeeper.

The return match against Chelsea in the Europa League semi-final arrived, Jan was as usual on the bench, watching the sad penalty shoot-out in the cold night. They had just lost. Despite his anger and frustration, Jan went to Kevin's side on the field, placing his hand on his shoulder and telling him that he had done a good job. He just hadn't expected Trapp to drop into his arms, sniffing painfully, Jan had been genuinely surprised, it had taken him a few seconds to hug him, his hands rubbing his back slowly. Usually, it was Lukas he held, or who held him, sharing this kind of moment with Kevin had never been planned, it was with Luka and Ante, or even Seb that he wanted to do that. He wasn’t close to Trapp, and even though his feelings seemed to change for him, Jan didn’t want their relationship to develop.

The next day, back in Frankfurt, Jan had left to ask Luka and Ante for advice, he had learned that they were still having a relationship with their former coach now at Bayern, they seemed to him to be the best people to help him with his feelings. The Serbian and the Croatian had told him to go talk with Trapp, to explain themselves and to take stock, so Jan had taken his courage in both hands before going to Kevin's house to talk with him. It was a stupid idea. He knew it, but he didn't understand it until too late, on the doorstep of the keeper's door after knocking on the door. Kevin came to open him, looking nonchalant, Jan felt uncomfortable, he shouldn't have come... Trapp led him in, guiding him to his kitchen, Jan didn't know how he was going to introduce his problem, but it was becoming a problem for his tired mind.

"Are you alright Jan?" Kevin asked him, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah... Well, we need to talk."

“I think so too. Jan, I'm sorry for Chelsea, I'm sorry for ruining your reunion with Hradecky...''

"Kevin, nothing is your fault, you did your best, and for Lukas, don't worry, we're going to stay friends."

"Jan, I'm sorry I took your place, I know how much you wanted to play, the coach doesn't want to listen to me anymore..."

"It doesn't matter Kevin, your career has a better future than mine."

"Jan... How can I be forgiven?"

''No need.''

"No, really, I don't see you often happy, let me fix this, please..."

"Kevin..."

Jan whispered while Kevin put his hands on his cheeks, his eyes fixing him gently, he had to leave, it shouldn’t go too far... And then, Kevin kissed him. Jan's eyes widened in surprise, Trapp's hands running down his cheeks to his chest, soon slipping under his t-shirt, despite his feelings, he couldn't help but melt under the keeper's lips. Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist to lift him from his chair, before lifting him from the ground, Jan clung to him, clenching his teeth, they were almost the same size and yet Kevin seemed huge compared to him. Trapp put him in his room, Jan felt his legs shake, he was ridiculous... Kevin kissed him again while laying above him on the bed, Jan didn’t know what to do so he put his arms around the neck of the keeper, amplifying the kiss in a way. When they stopped, Jan was red and breathless, while Kevin smiled running his hands under his t-shirt again, tracing the lines of the muscles he unnecessarily maintained almost every day.

''How was sex with Lukas?'' Trapp asked him, biting his skin over the navel

“W-What?” Jan was burning from the inside

"Come on Jan, you're close, something must have happened."

'' I... Lukas was sweet, we only slept together once, but I think it was the best night of my life, besides we had just won the Pokal, it was our last game together...'' he really missed Lukas...

"Oh, I'll try to give you the second best night of your life."

Kevin put his hair back in place, Jan hated it when strands betrayed him to ruin his haircut... Jan lost the track of his life for half a day while Kevin made him live as he called him the second best night of his life. Jan dozed in Kevin's arms, the moonlight illuminating them, his relationship with Trapp had changed completely in a very short time, and he was still surprised.

The next day, Lukas called him, Jan did not hide from him that he had found a way to occupy another bed again than his’, Hradecky had congratulated him with a laugh. Jan thanked him before admitting he missed him anyway, and Lukas replied that they would soon have time to meet again with the holidays. Jan didn't know if Kevin could fill the void in his heart since Lukas left for Leverkusen, but at least he knew he wanted to try something with him.

The End


	8. Next Year (Ante/Niko)

Next year

Ante gritted his teeth when he saw Niko crying in their bed. Oh. They had just finished sex, Ante was afraid that he could have hurt him or something like that. But he remembered the evening which was probably the reason for his sadness: They had just lost 2-1 in the final of Pokal against Dortmund, they had fought but it was not enough unfortunately... Even if Niko had hidden it, Ante had felt him affected by this defeat, and it was necessary that the barrier which held all his pain crack to let his tears pass. Ante took him gently in his arms as he sat on their bed, resting Niko's head on his shoulder, his hands rubbing his back energetically to comfort him, his lips blowing little kiss to show him that he was there.

"Everything’s fine Niko... I'm here..."

"Ante... I'm sorry... I wish I was stronger to win..."

"Hey Niko, it's not your fault, if someone has to take on this responsibility it's me, I should have scored one more time to at least get closer to winning."

"You looked so sad earlier, I'm so sorry..."

'' Niko... What matters is that I'm with you now, we don't care about the Pokal, the important thing is just you and me. My priority is to make you happy, this is the only victory I'm looking for, so please dry your tears and smile for me, you're prettier like that.'' Ante kissed the earlobe of Niko, his hands still comforting him

"Yeah..." Niko lifted his head, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand

"Next year Niko, you will be champion, I promise you." Ante ran a hand through Niko's hair, his lips resting on those of his coach, Ante was clearly not going to let him be sad, not when he could act.

The End


	9. Not really a defeat (Niko/Tuchel)

Not really a defeat

Niko was disappointed, but he knew that a result like this would take place at the end of this match. Dortmund had just won the Pokal. At least he always had Robert and Ante by his side to comfort him. Going into the locker room to brief the team, Niko met Thomas Tuchel's eyes. Maybe he denied the slight stop of his heart during this moment. In the locker room, Ante and the others seemed to manage to keep smiling despite the defeat, Lukas warmed the atmosphere in his own way. Rob whispered to him that the next time would be the right one, Niko let a shadow of a smile appear, answering in the same way he would do his best. Going to the post-match press conference, Thomas grabbed him by the arm to continue with him the few meters to walk, Niko was not totally surprised, the other coaches liked to talk to him after the games, he must have a good face.

"It was a good game, Niko." Thomas wrapped his arm around his shoulders

"Dortmund deserves this cup, congratulations Thomas." Niko didn’t feel ready to talk about this game just after this defeat

"Honestly, even if it's good to win something with Dortmund, I'm happy for Frankfurt to have been able to show everything they could do."

''Thank you...'' Niko didn't really know what to say, this discussion was kind of embarrassing for him, his heart was pounding in his chest between the disappointment and the discomfort he felt, and maybe he could hardly admit that he appreciated Thomas and his arm around his shoulders

"You know Niko, I'm so happy for you that you can prove to the world that you are a good guy, I trust you to put Frankfurt at the top." Thomas turned to him smiling, Niko unwittingly felt a blush appear on his cheeks

"I will do my best Thomas, and maybe I, well, that the team will win the Pokal next year."

"Niko, if you have to win it, it will also be for you, not just for the team." Thomas put his hands on his cheek, still smiling, Niko couldn’t do anything but blush like a child, somewhere the defeat was not so hard if he could see Thomas smiling.

The End


	10. My Familie zuerst (Niko/Jürgen + Ante, Luka, Mijat)

Meine Familie zuerst 

"It’s your turn…"

Niko laughed carefree when he felt Jürgen's beard rub against his back, it mustn’t have been very late but generally waking up in this way meant that it was his turn to go and prepare coffee and wake up the children. He ignored the little kiss on his scapula to get up and dress with a minimum of clothes, the breakfast was not going to prepare by itself. First he started the coffee maker before taking out all the bowls and the cereals for the children, without forgetting to watch the washing machine from time to time, sometimes he told himself that he liked to relax in this nearly-family routine. Sometimes. But sometimes being alone for days and checking the Bundesliga and Dortmund rankings while waiting for his husband's phone call during lunch break was more depressing than anything. Niko may have felt better away from the pressure of the coaching position Croatia had entrusted to him for about two years, however it was a hollow in him, as if part of his life was fading away with this life fulfilled and rested.

Nevertheless, Niko had other concerns than feeling sorry for himself while sipping black coffee. He put his cup down to go to his room, putting away the clothes and taking care of completely waking up this time Jürgen who was lazy easy when his eyes were closed and a pillow under his head. Jürgen pulled him under the duvet in a kiss, seeming to forget the constraints of time to run his hand through his hair and devour his body with his lips. For once, Niko was ready to make an exception and let him do it, a break in everyday life was always so rare that when it appeared it had to be caught. But not today. Dortmund were playing an important game against Schalke in the afternoon and it was out of the question to let him lose, so he broke the kiss by getting out of bed.

"I didn't know you were in such a hurry." Jürgen laughed behind him

"I don't, but you have a game to win.” He didn't bother to turn around to answer

"Is this really a former Bayern Munich player who encourages Borussia Dortmund? "

"Only the man I married. "

Niko let Jürgen get ready to wake the children up, if he let them sleep too long he was sure he would never see their tidy room again... As soon as he stepped into the room he found himself with Ante clinging to him and Mijat holding his pants, only Luka remained on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Niko let the two ride on his shoulders before heading to the third child in the house, laughing softly at his concentration, it wasn’t every day that he could see Luka fix something so much. He felt Ante move from his shoulder to sit around his neck and place his hands on his forehead to stand, while Mijat clung to the other boy.

"Do you want to join them?" Niko asked softly, holding out his hand.

"Why not.” Luka sat on his bed, responding to his smile before taking his hand and climbing on his shoulders like the two boys before him

"So what do we do today, Daddy will be home late." 

"We're having a fight!" Ante exclaimed while he was bringing them into the dining room

"I'm not sure it's a good thing, another idea?" 

"Are we watching Daddy's game?" Mijat asked as he placed him on the ground

"Of course, it’s an important game for him."

"Well, it only matters because you keep saying it.” Jürgen kissed his cheek, taking Luka and Ante in his arms

"But you still have to win it Daddy!" Ante said by putting a spoon into his mouth, Niko wondered if one day he would succeed in making him understand that he shouldn’t do that

"Of course! I promise Marco will score tonight."

"What about Aubameyang?" Luka asked

"Yep, I promise you."

"So we win 10-0 !" "

"You may be asking me a little too much there..." Niko saw a slight drop of sweat began to bead on Jürgen's forehead while he was having coffee, it was a good thing to be able to enjoy this good and warm atmosphere between his husband and his children, he nearly doesn’t regretted anymore having left football aside to devote himself solely to his family. He simply closed his eyes under Jürgen's warm kiss, his arm surrounding his waist and making him realize that his morning attempt would come to fruition sooner or later. It wasn’t that bad to be himself from that angle.

The End


	11. Basta (Niko/Jürgen)

Basta

Niko groaned, awakening with difficulty, the ringing of his cell phone robbing him of his precious sleep that had barely returned. He absolutely hated when the days started like that, usually it meant the remaining would be worse. He stretched out his arm without wanting to make too much effort to recover this cursed phone, he would probably never sleep an entire night without interruption before years… Niko sighed before answering the call, slightly pulling his head out of the blanket and losing inevitably and unfortunately part of the warmth of his bed.

"Niko! I've been calling you for an hour, where are you ?!” Robby. It wasn’t really surprising, it was often him that served as an alarm clock when he didn’t want to get up

"I'm in Liverpool Robby..."

"What are you doing there?! Fredi is getting married and your first reflex is to go to England ?!"

"Sorry about Fredi, I'm sure it must be great, but there you are an hour early, let me sleep a little more..."

"Damn Niko you're supposed to make a speech!" 

"Replace me, you're the best of us for humor." 

"Where's Jürgen?" 

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him about this!" 

"Robby, I'll be there for the next one, so now please let me sleep."

"Niko, I swear you’ll go there by force!"

"I love you too."

Niko hung up to plunge under the blanket, ignoring the first rays of day that crossed the windows, he didn’t plan to find himself pressed against the chest of his beloved. A slight smile took possession of his lips as those of Jürgen devoured his with joy and humor, at least Robert had woken him to live that, it wasn’t that bad. Jürgen ran a hand under his t-shirt, still kissing him, it really couldn't be that important beside the talents of the one he loved...

The End


	12. Children of the Sun (Kevin/Müller)

Children of the Sun

They weren’t always called Thomas or Kevin, often they had names corresponding to when and where they lived. They hadn't always loved each other, sometimes Thomas found another man or woman, and Kevin lived alone waiting for the next reincarnation. It was still the same body, however, it was easy to recognize yourself through the centuries. Kevin always remembered their previous adventures, never forgot who they were, even millennia later. He wondered if it was only for them or others, but he wouldn't have an answer, and the important thing in each new life was to find Thomas. It was like that if he could call him by that name, he’s his soulmate. Müller was the love of all his lives, and in 2019 he still was, Trapp didn't know how to explain the feeling he felt from memories of previous lives, but it was more than love, a kind of link that the nothing could cut, apparently not even death.

It was the first time in their lives that they were footballers, Thomas striker, Kevin goalkeeper. Thomas at Bayern, Kevin at Eintracht. At each of their confrontation or meeting when Thomas was still a player from Germany, he hoped that his soulmate would remember, join him in their destiny, but he dreamed in vain, he was the only one to know, the only one to remember, Thomas was completely innocent and ignorant of the curse hanging over them. With each reincarnation, their bodies became virgin of all marks, but from the moment they were injured, they shared the same scars. Kevin always smiled when he saw a new bruise appear on his skin, he was sure to have it from Thomas.

On the one hand with this life, Kevin was sure he could follow what Thomas was doing and where he was going, but on the other hand he also learned about Müller's love life. Between Lisa and Neuer, Kevin didn’t know if he would one day find his soulmate... But today, he would have to take his courage with both hands to successfully hold him against him again. It was the last game of the season, fate had ironically decided that the Bundesliga title would be played on that one and that Trapp couldn’t dream of Thomas during the match, but above all not to take a goal. Frankfurt was counting on him to be sure of qualifying in the Europa League, after losing to Leverkusen and Mainz, he had to do better for it, a draw was enough for their two teams to be happy. But as he walked by Bayern's bench, he had sensed the intensity of Munich, and the power of the Allianz, Kevin wasn’t at home.

The match started on a high note, but not for them, only for Bayern. Coman's goal before the five minutes of play, Kevin could just rejoice for Thomas, seeing him happy was all that mattered to him. Later, he thanked VAR for canceling Gnabry's goal, and he owed another thanks to Seb Haller for the corner kick for the equalizer. But it was Bayern in front of them, the best Bundesliga team in a while, and Sanches subbed in to replace an injured Goretzka scored a beautiful goal (which he would have liked to stop obviously)… And then, the Mia San Mia woke up definitively : Ribéry came in, took the ball thanks to Alaba, and scored. And finally, the end of his calvary, but still an additional shame on him, Robben scored his last goal with Bayern.

The match ended in a clean and clear 5-1, Bayern was the German champion, his Thomas was the German champion. Before he could celebrate his title with his teammates, Kevin grabbed Müller's arm and dragged him away from the world, he had to remind him of their connection. Once he was sure there was no one around them, Kevin put his hands on Thomas' cheeks, his eyes inked in the one in front of him, it had been so long that he had been waiting for this moment...

"Thomas... You... You don't remember me, us, our previous lives, but if I speak to you today, it’s because you have to become aware of what we are. "

"I remember Kevin."

"W-What? But you never remembered before?"

"I know, well I think I know, but it's hard to forget so many memories when you are faced with it in your dreams "

"So you know about our link?"

"Yes of course, I have been waiting for you for a long time, you could have come to see me way before today!"

"I couldn't guess that for once you would remember me!"

"That's it, come celebrate with me!"

"Do you really think I can?" 

"Yes, it will be in my room tonight, but still!" 

"I missed you asshole..."

"I know, so see you tonight!" 

"Okay, champion!"

The End


	13. You are my warrior (Lukas/Jan)

You are my warrior

Niko didn't particularly like the delay, when it was his players, he could let it go because it hurt to scold them in front of their puppy eyes, when it was him (often because of Ante) he blamed himself for a long time. But there was this kind of situation where he had bad feelings for his players, and today, he had terrible chills because he couldn’t see Jan coming. Lukas was the one who knew him best, the Finnish was next to him telling him about his concern, Niko didn’t know how to calm him down, the anxiety possessed them both.

And the more time passed, the more complicated things became. The team understood the situation, and they waited as much as they did, their training gradually disrupted, Ante put an arm around his waist.

"Damn Jan!"

Lukas exclaimed as they saw Jan arrive, almost passed out, held arm-in-arm by Moppes and Robby. Niko clenched his teeth, Hradecky sprinting towards the other goalkeeper, he also did it despite the fear that gnawed at his insides, Ante behind him and perhaps Alex. His brother and the keepers' trainer put Jan on the ground, Niko barely saw his chest rise, but the most worrying thing was that the keeper's face was covered in blood and bruises. What the hell happened? He sent a worried look to his brother, but received nothing more than a look as lost as his...

______________________

Lukas felt totally useless, he could only desperately shake the hand of a sleeping Jan, staring at him to understand his injuries. He was the last remaining in the club infirmary, he was exhausted but he didn't want to leave Zimbo alone, not yet, so he forced himself to stay awake. Lukas could feel the horrible feeling of injustice wringing his stomach, why on all the people of Frankfurt, why had Jan been beaten by a stranger? Why ?! Lukas shook Zimmermann's hand harder, it was so unfair, he could only be pissed off, he wasn't fuming yet but God knew he wanted to. He loosened his grip when he saw his friend's eyes open slowly, closing and opening again because of the light, Lukas was delighted to see him regain consciousness while his face had been cleaned of dried blood to place bandages around his head , gauze on his cheeks and a bandage to keep his nose in place. Lukas met Jan's gaze, totally lost and worried.

"Lu... Luki... What is...?" Zimbo asked him, staring at him, scared

"You are in the club infirmary, it’s evening, we found you this morning beaten up by someone, do you have any memories?" Lukas helped Jan to sit slowly on the white bed, he knew for the broken ribs and didn't want to make it worse

"Lukas, I don't... I just have some memories..."

"I'm here to talk about it big boy, count on me."

"A guy hitting me... I stagger to get closer to the club... Moppes, Robert... You and Niko above me..."

"Ok... You need to rest now Zimbo, okay?"

“Lukas. I'm fine, I'm sure I can go home tonight.''

"Out of the question that I let you leave the infirmary, you will sleep here and rest!"

''Luki, I took enough rest in 2014 and 2015.'' Jan's voice was sad

''An injury at that time?'' Lukas took Zimmermann's hand in his

''A tumor.''

''What?'' Lukas felt a chill run through his spine

''I had a tumor in the brain, I discovered it in time after a shock to the head, I had an operation and since then everything’s fine, well, I have a scar on the back of my head and one of my tattoos is the date of the operation, but I'm fine.''

''Oh Jan... You are... You are amazing Jan '' Lukas gently took his teammate in his arms

"Lukas... I am not incredible..."

''Of course you are! You're still here after all this, you're the bravest man I know!''

"I just live my life Luki, I don't do much else."

''I love you so much Jan, I don't want to lose you...'' Lukas whispered against Jan's neck, he didn’t move when his friend patted his back

"Me neither Lukas... Thanks for being there..."

The End


	14. His Champion (Niko/Jürgen)

His champion

Niko can't help but want to stay away as much as possible, he doesn't like being linked to someone, especially since he doesn't know this person, and he has neither its name, address, or even any image to find it. It was a rotten plan to enter into relationships, neither of the couple could have the exact certainty that they would live happily without ever meeting their soulmate. He almost hates nature or any form of divinity for creating this human feature. But for now he's just the captain of Croatia and he better stop thinking of everything (and nothing) during training for the Euro, his last Euro. Niko should stop repeating it to himself, he would probably suffer less when he retired. Sometimes Robert laughs at him, telling him that at least he will be able to de-stress and no longer panic in the middle of the night before or after a match.

Yeah, it’s better to calm down sometimes, to think of nothing, to enjoy moments of rest, to have fun with the youngest. But, surely it's a life for someone else, Niko can just think about what it means to be the captain, the role model for newcomers, what retirement means, no longer playing means staying alone before finding an occupation, what the stupid star-shaped mark to represent his soulmate can really mean. Being alone was good, but finding the one with whom he is linked seems as well, it surely means that they would be made for each other, that they would love each other at first sight, that their mark would match the other. At the moment this is not important, it may just be a dream invented by society, an utopia based in its youth. Niko may also be just a dreamer, a child in an adult body when it comes to love, an idealist quickly drowning in the hope of finally finding his soulmate.

But the only bond that bind him to his soulmate is that mark on their wrist, and the fact that they can feel part of the other’s physical feelings and emotions. It's not huge to feel loved, Niko blames the nature of not having just put the name of the person he must learn to love on his wrist, but he doesn't fight unnecessarily, what is essential is to focus on Croatia, on Robert who counts on him, on the young people he must inspire.

_________________________________________

His legs are heavy, his hair falls on his eyes, tears fight not to run down his cheeks, his chest rises too quickly.

Jürgen can say it without even having him in front of him. The one with whom he is linked is in bad shape, suffering from deep sadness, horrible disappointment, the heavy weight of defeat on his shoulders. He doesn’t like it, he doesn’t know him but he has to keep his head above water, he doesn’t intend to let him hurt himself any longer. Jürgen takes it upon himself to comfort his soulmate, doing his best to think of calm thoughts, warming up to make his champion understand that he is with him and that he isn’t going to let him get depressed for very long. He doesn't try to get an answer in any form, the only fact of being able to help is fine, it is in his nature. Sometimes Jürgen has access to the dreams of his distant friend, he sees images of cups, the flag of Croatia, a neon yellow armband, he hasn’t yet understood all of his captain's dreams, but he hopes every time that he wins his games. He lives almost more for the success of the other man than for the success of the teams he coaches. Jürgen isn’t waiting for an answer, but he is happy when the tears disappear and he feels that his champion is held firmly by someone he trusts. It's good, that's what he deserves.

_______________________________

Niko doesn't prevent a small smile from taking possession of his lips, and yet they are in the middle of the Pokal final against Bayern, it is not easy to find the strength to smile as much under tension, but he smiles when he feels his soulmate encourage him from a distance by a kind of telepathy that they have developed over the years, they still haven't given themselves the time to meet, to love each other, but there is a kind of friendship between them. He notices the look of Heynckes in his direction, surely surprised by his smile, Niko remains focused on the match, this is not the time to think about love, not when he plays his last game with Frankfurt.

_________________________________

Jürgen surprises him, he even wonders how he didn’t reveal anything by telepathy, but he is present in front of Niko, his soulmate who has just proved to the whole world what he can do. It doesn’t take him a long time to take Niko in his arms, finally, after all these years of mutual comfort... He still thinks that it would have been much easier with their names marked on the wrist of the other, but right now the most important thing is to comfort his champion who doesn't hold back his tears, maybe because of the victory, maybe because of their meeting, he doesn't really know… Jürgen just makes sure to not let go of Niko, it is out of the question to wait a long time again, they are finally together, and he doesn’t want to change that, whatever the obstacles, it was them, just them…

The End


	15. It will be fine (Kevin/Jan)

It will be fine

"Please Jan..." Lukas whispered on the other end of the phone, Jan didn't know what to answer 

''Luki... I'm sorry...'' Jan pursed his lips, blinking eyes

"No Jan please don't be sorry... You haven't done anything wrong and you don't have to blame yourself."

"I wish you were there Lukas..."

"Me too Jan, I wish I could comfort you in person... Jan please, promise me not to blame yourself for the rest of the day, sleep tonight and breathe, everything will be better afterwards." 

"Lukas..." His throat blocked when he tried to express his thanks, his tears devouring his cheeks

"Next time, I promise, I'll be there for you."

Jan nodded before hanging up, it was too late to complain and cry, his best friend deserved better... He dried his tears, he didn't even know why he was like that, he hadn't played and however, he was feeling a painful sadness... It was over for the Europa League, Jan wouldn’t see gold this year, they had just lost to Chelsea. Why was he sad anyway? He should have known, he looked so stupid like that... Jan heard a rustle as arms surrounded him, giving him a little warmth. Kevin.

''It'll be fine Jan, I promise you...'' Kevin whispered in his ear before kissing his jaw

"Kevin, sorry, I didn't think that... Well, I thought you were in the shower..."

"I know, but I couldn't leave you like that, it's all my fault and I'm sorry..."

"No Kevin, don't worry about me..."

''Forever, and I will always do it for you, you are the man of my life and I will never let you cry without doing anything again.'' Kevin tightened his grip on him, as they found themselves chest against chest, lips against lips. Never again did Jan want to cry, but still wanted to be with Kevin forever.

The End


	16. At the end of love (Ante/Mijat)

At the end of love

Mijat doesn’t like to see Ante hurt himself, they are teammates and especially friends, it’s essential for him to take care of him, it’s the same for all his teammates but especially for Ante. He doesn't know why, but Mijat feels a need for protection when he thinks of Rebic, he always feels better when he's around him, so he's sure he can save him if he has a problem. The Pokal final is soon coming, Mijat isn’t afraid to face Bayern, he has full confidence in the team. But for now, what concerns him is just Ante. Ante who loves Niko. Ante who is jealous of Luka. Ante who sees the love between Niko and Luka every day, hurting him. Mijat wants to do something to change that, there's no way Rebic will hurt himself again. Gacinovic will not blame anyone for Ante's condition, except Ante himself, he is certainly not the only one to have noticed, but for the moment he is the only one to act.

Ante is always upset, Mijat didn’t take much time to understand it, but for some time it’s different, Rebic groans, it’s no longer just as childish as it used to be. It doesn’t take him long before he decides to take his courage in both hands, and he ends up going to see Ante and explains to him that it’s not healthy for him to love Niko, that he must resign himself, turn the page. Mijat holds Ante's face in his hands as he admits that he wants to be the one for him, that he wants to be there to help him feel better. He doesn’t wait for an answer, but he receives one. Ante kisses him, his firm hands on his shoulders, everything he has always dreamed of... Mijat is ready to help Ante, till the end of the world.

The End


	17. A future lack (Niko/Ante)

A future lack

Niko takes a sip as he walks away from the main group, they have been partying for a few hours already, he has lost count, and it was the same for the number of bottles of beer he drank. Robert has disappeared from his field of vision, and therefore the only one who could stop him from doing bullshit is no longer there to prevent him from doing what he wants. Niko drinks a new bottle, before leaning against a wall, his cheeks are red and his hair is a disaster, soaked in sweat and alcohol because of the players. He put his jacket down somewhere and now he's moving on without really knowing where to go, with a t-shirt that one of the staff members lent him after the press conference where the players drenched him. Niko stops as he stands in front of the toilets. His throat seems to contract, he has a lot of trouble breathing and his breaths are rare... Niko puts his hand on his neck as if everything would be better after, it's ridiculous but he doesn’t have the strength to find Robert to fix his situation...

Niko staggers to the toilet, puts his hands on the edge of the sink. A nausea rises at the same time. Alcohol is killing him. He’s not far from falling, when an arm keeps him upright, Niko looks up to see Ante worried about his condition, Niko tries a smile, supposed to reassure him, but Rebic doesn’t seem to buy it. He definitely isn't when Niko collapses in his arms, his breathing still as irregular. Ante is panicked and Niko can’t reassure him, he is only a dead weight for the attacker. Ante helps him sit on the edge of the sink, Niko's head is spinning and he still can't see clearly. He still manages to see Ante come back with what seems to be toilet paper to wet it in the sink, he doesn’t understand everything but Rebic's improvised towel is a remedy, the cold helps him to get better. Niko purrs when Ante brings him down by holding him close, he will miss Frankfurt, and Ante even more than the others...

The End


	18. Definitely Different (Jan/Lukas & Niko/Ante)

Definitely different

Niko didn't know what to say or do, he didn't even know how he got there. Ante had invited him to watch the match at the stadium in Frankfurt, and Niko had given in, he loved being with him, watching him play, and this time he could have been only a spectator. Eintracht had managed to win against Benfica, Niko couldn’t be happier for them. Ante had first dragged him into the locker room to go and say hello and congratulate them, Niko had tried as much as possible to shorten the thing, he was embarrassed to find himself in the locker room again but more like their coach. And now, Niko found himself partying with his former players, Ante almost clinging to him, Luka also laughing alongside Jan and Sébastien. Turning his head, Niko could see Trapp and Mijat talking, he lacked that atmosphere, Munich was less satisfying than Frankfurt, because there wasn’t Ante and those he had learned to love.

Niko couldn't help but look at Jan, the goalkeeper seemed sad about the evening's victory, his smile seemed much more false the more he watched him, Niko placed a light kiss on Ante's cheek before grabbing Zimmermann's hand to drag him to a quiet place, he was ready to talk with him all night to find out the origin of his sadness.

"Coach, we were fine there." Jan said to him as they finally stopped

"Jan, something is wrong and I saw it, so what's going on?"

"Shit... it's... I miss Lukas coach..." Jan whispered, looking away

"Oh... It's surprising, but you know, I'm sure he misses you too, the holidays are coming soon, you will be able to see each other again."

''I sincerely hope coach...'' Niko took Jan in his arms, the goalkeeper needed that by the time Lukas was free for a few days to do the same, Frankfurt was definitely different from Munich…

The End


	19. You'll love it, kitten (Ante/Niko)

You'll love it, kitten

Ante sighed when Niko blushed, for years they had known each other and yet his coach was always so easy to make blush. They were alone in his hotel room in Nuremberg, they had just barely avoided relegation and it was a very good thing, especially since he could see Niko smiling. He had invited Niko to his room to speak, but now that Ante saw him drunk, a magnificent smile lighting his face, his shirt half open, he felt several things very open to more than a discussion. Ante got up from his bed to grab Niko by the waist, his lips resting on his neck to bite the skin, there was definitely the smell of alcohol stuck to Niko tonight, and Ante appreciated knowing that Niko could spend a good evening with him.

"Niko, do you want it?" Ante asked him while starting to take off his shirt

"Y-Yeah Ante..."

Niko was absolutely adorable in this state, Ante made him lie down on his bed, straddling between his legs. Ante took off his shirt definitely, his teeth beginning to chew on one of his nipples, Niko moaning and squirming under him. He also took off his clothes, then the ones he had left for his trainer, hm, Niko's body was beautiful to watch, Ante should watch him more often during training. He kissed Niko's lips gently, a small smile on his face, it was perhaps the first time that he had seen him alone without Robert at his side to help him. Ante had an idea while he looked with more than an excessive attention to Niko’s eyes, he took his headband usually used for training before wrapping it around the eyes of Niko, Ante was in a playful mood tonight.

"A-Ante..."

"Shh Kitten, everything will be fine, you're with good hands, I promise you."

"Are you prepared for this stuff...?"

"Definitely Niko, focus on your sensations, it will be better like that."

"Okay Ante, I trust you..."

Niko was so adorable in his arms, a ball of love for him and him only tonight. Ante took Niko by the armpits before placing him on his knees, his arms holding him firmly, he glanced quickly at his coach's cock, it was red and already swollen, Niko wanted this just as much as he did. Ante kissed him again, his teeth biting his lower lip, the groans that Niko made regaled his ears, he loved every sound Niko made anyway.

"Kitten, are you ready to take my fingers to start?" Ante asked him, spitting on his fingers, he forgot to buy some lube

"Yeah go ahead Ante..."

"Promise me not to come before me, okay kitten?"

"Okay, Ante."

Ante smiled as he entered a first finger into Niko's hole, who moved a little to adapt to it, it shouldn’t be comfortable but it would really be much better for him afterwards. Ante settled on the rhythm of Niko's breathing to enter his other fingers, Niko was tight and probably not used to sex. Ante gave his coach a few seconds to catch his breath, allowing himself to place his lips on a large part of Niko's body. God, the coach seemed so small in his hands. Ante put his lips on Niko's to hide his cry when he put it on his cock, no one should hear them or they were totally fucked up.

"Breathe Niko, you're going to love it."

Ante definitively impaled him on his cock, Niko clung to his shoulders with his hands, small moans escaping from his throat. He placed his lips on his chest, his hands firmly holding the hips of his coach. Ante didn’t hold back his orgasm for a long time when Niko whispered his name close to his ear, damn Niko's voice was so erotic and hot... Ante lifted him gently from him so as not to hurt him, thus placing him on the bed, he would have never thought his evening would end like this. He glanced at Niko's erection, he had kept his promise. Ante wrapped his hand around Niko's cock, laughing softly at his complaints so that he lets him come, he kissed his abdomen, his teeth biting the skin above the navel. Ante stroked Niko's cock for a few seconds before his hand was covered with white, Niko relaxing in the pillows of his room. Ante cleaned them before removing Niko's headband and holding him tightly in his arms.

“Did someone ever tell you you’re hot, kitten?" Ante asked him, laughing softly against his neck

"Lately ? No..."

"Well everyone should tell you, whether it's Lukas or Robert or even Fredi, you're definitely the sexiest man in the world."

"It's kind Ante..."

"Because you deserve the world, and more medals on your record."

"Oh I don't know-"

''Shh, you deserve much better and I won't let you say the opposite.'' Ante put a finger on Niko's lips, before holding him in his arms without the will to let go. Niko would be forever his little kitten that he would take care of.

The End


	20. Succession (Jupp & Niko)

Succession

Jupp is tired of most events in his life, but today, even though he is exhausted, today he’s happy. Of course, the defeat is not pleasant but it’s deserved, and the victory seems more beautiful this evening for Frankfurt. All the players of the Eintracht are celebrating with the cup on the field of Berlin, its players have almost all returned to the locker room, except Manuel. Jupp is watching, he's watching everything because he has definitely retired tonight, it was his last game. He looks at Hradecky and two other keepers, he looks at Meier with Jovic, Haller with Prince Boateng, Gacinovic with Abraham, Rebic with his successor. God, it's hard to tell himself that he will never coach his kids again, his favorite jerks, but he has confidence in the future. Jupp has confidence when he sees all the attention that Kovac pays to his players, as if they were friends or just of the same family, of course he lacks experience, but he has all the required qualities. He has faith, the desire to succeed, it's enough to impose his style, he can still learn and will eventually be up to it.

But right now, Jupp watches and that is enough, he is retired since the final whistle. Kovac walks towards him, his smile sweet, or at least made not to hurt him, on his face, Jupp wants to congratulate him again and again, to teach him everything about Bayern, but not now, the future belongs to Niko. He puts his arm around Kovac's shoulders and thanks him for his efforts, obviously the youngest can’t really understand, but Jupp has the impression of dumping his 'burden', of passing the torch. Niko ends up joining his team, Jupp is still smiling, he has faith in the future of Bayern.

The End


	21. Meister (Ante/Niko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate Bayern. i no longer want to be linked with these assholes, bullying piece of shit

Meister

Niko closed his eyes as someone put a German champion medal around his neck. It was done, and he was happy, he had hoped for this moment all the season, even during the most difficult moments. But today even if he was champion with Bayern, he couldn't help being so sad. He would have preferred to win the title before to celebrate in front of another team. To face Frankfurt was always hard for him, especially after these two fantastic years, but to face Ante was the worst. Ante was someone important to him, it had first been a kid he had seen growing up, and then a good friend, and finally a daily meeting. They had moved away a little with his departure for Munich, it had deeply affected him, and each time he had to face him his heart was tightly pressed into his chest. Today, Niko was doing his best to appear happy in front of his friends, Robert and the players, although inside of him it was just the opposite. The shield came in his hands, they had taken more than sixteen years to see each other again, but it was worth it, he still took as much pleasure in kissing the trophy.

Robby put his arm around his shoulders, smiling, Niko was going to take care of this moment, it wasn’t every day that he gave up his jaded look for a smile. Robby raised his hand from his shoulder to shake his hair soaked with beer from Robben and Rafinha, usually he was the one doing it, but he didn't mind.

"It’s about Ante?" Robert asked, putting his hand back on his shoulder 

"What?"

"Niko, you’re not a secret to me anymore, I saw that you weren’t alright, and, I always knew about Ante and you."

"Robby... That's it."

"You should talk to him, he mustn't hold it against you, or else, I'll go see him."

"It should be okay, I'm going to talk to him tonight after the party."

"Take the opportunity to make him your proposal."

''I don’t want to get married!''

"You might think so, you should stop staring at him."

"I will remember it Robby."

At night, when Niko finally came back home with Ante, angst began to eat him. What would he do if Ante held it against him? They settled in as usual in his bedroom, Niko took off his clothes to leave only his boxers to cover his body, he felt Rebic's gaze analyze him, without showing any emotion. A shiver ran down his back when he sat down next to Ante, who put a hand on his lower back, Niko didn't know why Ante wasn’t talking, and it was starting to scare him. He knew he had to break the ice as quickly as possible, but his voice didn't want to belong to him anymore, Niko didn't want to fight against himself anymore so he let things happen. He turned his head to Ante to look for something in his eyes, and his throat tightened when he thought he saw anger, the same natural anger Ante had on the pitch. Niko gritted his teeth, putting a hand on Rebic's cheek, waiting for a reaction, he wanted the man he loved to feel better.

''Ante... I'm sorry...'' Niko didn't know what to say, he was saddened by the attitude of his former player

“Niko. No need to apologize.'' In a blink of an eye, Niko found himself lying on his back, his arms above his head and held by the sole force of Ante's hand at his wrists, he was suddenly afraid

"A-Ante..." Finding himself completely unable to move had never really reassured him, even less when Rebic smiled like  _ that _

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you Kitten?" Ante asked him, licking his cheek

"You... you're going to sleep with me."

"Oh Kitten, use the right vocabulary." Ante whispered in his ear, his hand tightening on his wrists

"You ... You are going to fuck me Ante!" Niko felt a blush appear on his cheeks, it was not his habit to follow Ante in his words

"Absolutely kitten, I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to feel  _ so  _ good."

Ante released his arms as he searched in his drawers to find lube, Niko wondered how the young man could remember the place of such things, but his question quickly disappeared from his mind when he heard a metallic noise coming from the one of the drawers on his nightstand. Niko knew what it was, and a blush determined the color of his face... Ante smiled while taking out a pair of handcuffs, holding it so that he could see it necessarily, Niko knew that he couldn’t escape it.

''I didn't think my boyfriend was like that, what should I call you Kitten? Kinky? '' His face was definitely red, and Niko burned from the inside as Ante started searching for the key of the handcuffs.

"Ante..."

"Shh Kitten, it only gets interesting now." Ante whispered, his breath brushing his lips, taking his wrists between his hands again

"Ante, no, don't do that..."

''Why not ? We should try something special for your victory! Do you remember last year with Pokal, when I brought Luka with us? You loved it. Does Robby know about this fantasy?'' Niko folded his lips as Ante put handcuffs on his wrists, at the head of the bed

"No, and I don't want him to know."

"So I'll make sure to hold my mouth the next time I see him." Ante smiled a few inches from his mouth, Niko almost shivered under his warm breath

"Please Ante remove them."

"Kitten, if they were there, it's that there is a reason, you just want me to take care of you, with more challenge." Ante finished his sentence by kissing him, his teeth biting his lower lip, Niko could feel a metallic taste invade his mouth, his cheeks must have been crimson by now

Niko tried to relax while Ante was still busy searching in his drawer for lube and condom, he saw a gleam lighting the eyes of the young man for a few seconds, he was perhaps afraid of the ideas that created Ante's surprise (he had already ended up on the ground during the final of Pokal the year before, so he definitely had to fear this gleam). Ante got up from his bed to search in his wardrobe, Niko had absolutely no idea what he was looking for, but he didn't like being left panting and handcuffed to his bed, an erection between his legs. When Ante finally came back with a big smile, Niko could only laugh, it was not every day that he could see such a beautiful smile on Ante's face. He sat on him again, fixing him straight in the eyes by passing a medal around his neck, Niko had a slight shiver at the touch of cold metal on his warm skin, he didn’t understand what Ante wanted to do, it was rather stupid on his part moreover, but he appreciated the fact that the young man was sufficiently nostalgic for the Pokal against Bayern to make him wear the medal again, at least Ante didn’t seem to blame him for the afternoon game.

Ante kissed his lips gently before lowering his mouth to kiss the medal, Niko didn’t know how long he could endure the game of the young man before he could no longer bear his erection. Ante seemed to have understood when a smile more than worrying appeared on his lips before he got up from his thighs to sit between his legs, Niko didn’t need more to understand what Rebic was going to do. Ante put his fingers on the edge of his boxers, tickling him like this, Niko wanted to make him go faster, but that would only slow him down even more to taunt him, the young man sneered as he slid the underwear slowly over his skin, Niko sighed when the cool night air touched the hidden part of his body. He heard his boxers falling on his floor, while Ante put his legs on his shoulders, Niko sighed, realizing very quickly that he was going to bear part of the young man's frustration.

''Ante, please remember that I am 47 years old.'' Niko smiled at Ante, who was still looking at him with that spark in his eyes

"Oh but, I know it very well Kitten, I'm going to fuck you anyway."

"You really aren't redeemable..."

"Is that why your bosses don't listen to you when you tell them to buy me?"

"Ante, no work in bed..."

"Understood Kitten!"

As soon as their talk was over, Ante started working again, putting on a condom and spreading lubricant on his fingers. Ante whispered a little number counter, surely for himself and to reassure him, before introducing a first finger into his hole, Niko clenched his teeth as a slight sensation of hot friction crossed his body. Ante looked at him from time to time, surely checking that he was still conscious, Niko was starting to get tired, the day had been long... He came back from the world of his thoughts when Ante entered a second and a third finger, his body was getting used to this intrusion, and a warmth he knew was taking place in him, being with Ante made him feel far too much for the simple man he was.

"Is everything okay Kitten?" Ante asked him, withdrawing his fingers, Niko didn’t know why he was fighting against the handcuffs unnecessarily, yet he understood that Ante wouldn’t change his mind

"Yeah go ahead..."

"I love you Niko..." Ante's voice had weakened, it was very surprising to hear him say that, especially at this time in their relationship

"Me too Ante."

Niko took a breath during the time when Ante adjusted his position, part of his heat went away which helped him not to burn on the inside. Rebic sent him a quick look before bringing his hips to his buttocks, Niko did not bother to answer him with another look to confirm, he knew it would happen anyway. In a breath, Ante found himself inside him, his thighs pushing against his skin, Niko could hear the sound of their bodies click when Ante was going back and forth. Definitely, the young man was not sweet despite the late hour, he wasn’t slow, but Niko managed to convince himself that it was as good as winning the league, maybe he was too tired to think about more. To feel Ante in him was a real good thing, on the one hand he had a good time not to stress and on the other, Ante could release some of his frustration. Niko didn’t like the fact that he could not participate more because of the handcuffs, he wanted to hug Ante against him, take advantage of the warmth of his body, but he found himself trapped between Ante and the headboard, unable to move, his erection still thrilling between his legs.

'' Niko, damn I'm close...'' Ante whispered while pushing further in him, Niko clenched his teeth while keeping a moan, he too wasn’t far from orgasm

"Ante, G-go..."

''Yeah...''

Ante groaned as he came inside him, Niko did the same on his stomach, he had rarely had such a good fuck. Ante came out of him with a sigh, removing his condom before finding the key to handcuffs to remove them, Niko ended up lying on his bed, his chest rising to the rhythm of his breathing which calmed down. Ante came back from his bathroom and cleaned him, it was a good thing, the heat of his body disappeared to give way to a slight freshness, from the night. Niko felt a small laugh escape his lips when Ante took him against him to kiss his wrists, trying to make the red marks disappear. He was Bundesliga’s champion, and in addition he could fall asleep in Ante's arms, it was a good day.

The End


	22. Für Immer Ein Adler (Kevin/Jan/Lukas & the others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, when i wrote this, Jan was still playing lmaooo

Für Immer Ein Adler

Jan had returned to Frankfurt with a smile, after almost ten years without seeing his adoptive family, he had felt the need to come back. Eintracht was probably more his home than any city in Germany or Europe. After the operation for his tumor, it was obvious to him that he had to return to the starting point to retire without regret. Lukas had become his best friend in not much time, they complemented each other: Hradecky was fiery and always full of energy, ready to confess in every moment, Jan was reserved and ready to listen, always calm and he had no problem becoming a mentor to young keeper like Rønnow and Wiedwald. He had stayed there for four years until he realized that he had to retire, it had been hard, but his family had been with him to support him. 2021, 6 years since the accident, 4 years since he came back. Forever an eagle.

Trapp made a quick return trip to Paris, but he is there in Frankfurt, Jan took some time to appreciate him, however they  _ indeed  _ became friends. After the Europa League semifinal loss to Chelsea, Zimbo was there for him, supporting him until his tears dried up. Kevin is a respectable friend, Jan has no problem with going to see him to speak when he needs it, he’s not Lukas, but it doesn’t matter. Jan becomes Moppes' assistant, he had always known that he would end up becoming a consultant in Frankfurt, it was a good thing to keep learning with his elder, so that he can also share with Kevin and Frederik. Felix is on loan to Köln, so there are only two goalkeepers left to do the job, but that's okay either, if the club ever needs him, he's ready to put on his gloves.

Adi is a good coach,Jan realizes it only after his retirement because the time spent on the bench irritated him. Hütter encourages him to learn, he needs him to help Frederik and avoid injuries to the keepers, he likes being useful, even if it’s no longer on the pitch. He no longer wears a jersey or crampons, but Jan still feels like one of the players when Ante pats him on the shoulder, when David takes him in his arms after a victory. They are still his teammates. They manage to go to the semi-finals of the Pokal, then of Europa League. It's good, Jan is happy to see that Frankfurt is gaining an important place in Europe, obviously finishing first everywhere would make him more happy, but he didn’t dream of such important semi-finals, even in his youth. Kevin begins to frequent his bed, Jan isn’t surprised, they have been looking for each other for three years without daring to take the first step.

Moppes is retiring, Jan is sad, he has known him for so long... But he has no time to cry, he is the new goalkeeper coach, he is the one who must train Kevin and Frederik. His training is a bit classic at the start of the preseason for friendlies across Germany, he works hard there but wants to avoid injuries to his friends. Moppes had always made it difficult to work, Jan often had cramps at the end of the day, it was hours and hours of balls to catch, walking or biking. It was good looking back, he will miss Moppes as much as Lukas. As the days go by, Jan gains confidence and builds up the preparation a little more, Kevin signals to him after one of their meeting in his bed that he likes training with him.

It's Adi's last season at the head of the club, Jan doesn't know how to give him a better goodbye than a party, he would like the team to win the Europa League for him, but it's not up to him to decide of the future. Jan is still doing his best with Kevin and Frederik, Moppes calls him a few times to give him advice, tell him how to prepare the goalkeepers for their next opponents. 2023, Frankfurt still stops in the semifinals of the Europa League, Jan isn’t sad, at least not for him, only for Adi. The next day, he talked with Hütter to thank him for these five years, it seemed ridiculous to him, Jan spoke as if he were still a player, but Adi didn’t hold it against him and talked to him nicely. He misses a third person. When he learns who the next coach will be, Jan can't help but smile.

___________________

Back in Frankfurt after five years, he had missed the city, it was neither Munich nor Berlin in terms of supporters, Eintracht was a very good club for training and living life without problem. Niko is happy to come back, he knows that Frankfurt can achieve great things, he has confidence in his players. Munich wasn’t easy, Berlin welcomed him quickly, so he hopes that Eintracht will be as friendly as in 2016. Ante is still there, it's good to see him lead the team when David is on the bench, he does a good job as a captain. Mijat is also there, it would have been a shame to come back without most of his friends being present. It's always a little sad to see Luka play in Madrid, but it's better that he can live his dream without regret. Robert is still there, it's good that way, it's easier to get back on track. He had missed Frankfurt, five years away from the city seemed to him to be longer than anything else. Over the years, it had been easier for him to understand the feelings overflowing from his chest for Jürgen Klopp, God it had been embarrassing at first, Niko almost unable to express a word on his emotions, but Jürgen understood, fortunately... Niko is happy to be back in Frankfurt, more than one can imagine, it’s strange to say that signing in Munich did him more harm than good, but it’s the truth, he wasn’t helped there.

Ante already throws himself in his arms even if he barely arrived in the training center, he also missed him. Niko claps the hands of those he already knows well, and presents himself with those he will learn to know. It's nice to see that Jan became the goalkeeper coach, believing in him was a good thing, he can count on him for the future. Niko knows it's not going to be easy, but when he looks around and sees the faces of his players, he has confidence, he’s no longer alone, the team is with him.

___________________

Jan enjoys watching Eintracht play, it's not always easy but they always win in his heart. He lived the relegation of Munich 1860, so seeing that the whole team is united and supports each other even after defeats comfort him. The season is not easy every day but they manage to climb to fourth place behind the eternals Bayern and Dortmund, and Leverkusen maintains its beautiful place. But the best reward of the season is the Europa League, they finally won it, after all these years... Ante and the others are celebrating on the field, playing with the cup, Jan looks at them, he feels away from them for the first time since his retirement. He’s no longer a player, the trophy is not really his... Kevin takes him in his arms and kisses him, Zimbo sees Frederik celebrating with Felix behind, they are cute. It’s deep inside him that Lukas occupies his thoughts, but it does’t matter, he ends up in Kevin's bed and that pleases him. They are champions and everything is fine, they will be able to participate in the Champions League.

His heart nearly stops in his chest when he hears that Lukas is going to return to Frankfurt for his last season before retirement. Oh god, this is the best news in the world and yet Jan is the only one to rejoice at this point. Of course, Ante, Mijat and the others who already know Lukas are also happy, but Zimbo seems to be the only one so satisfied. This is Hradecky's last season, they are playing the Champions League, they must not fail! Jan still has to keep his feet on the ground, he’s the goalkeepers' coach and will have to work with Trapp who’s in his bed, Lukas whom he loves, and Frederik who doesn’t seem to have any questions. Felix left for Bremen to have playing time, it's sad but that's how it is, Jan had no reason to keep him.

Zimbo ends up talking with Ante about his love issues. Everyone in the club knows that Niko is dating Jürgen Klopp, so why does Ante keep believing that Niko will end up loving him? Jan explains it to him and Rebic seems to understand, but it’s not yet until the youngest completely drops the case. Jan trusts Mijat to take care of Ante and to love him as he deserves to be loved. They finish second in their pool and qualify for the round of 16 of the Champions League, Jan must admit that he’s excited, it’s the first time in his life that he participates in this competition. They will face AC Milan, it won’t be easy, but Jan doesn’t intend to give up hope while the team is sure to never give up. Zimbo realizes since they are in December that there is only half a season left for Lukas, he must admit his feelings now before it’s too late.

Jan takes his courage in both hands, it isn't going to kill him to confess everything he has had on his heart for more than five years to the only man he loves more than anything in the world? First, to see Hradecky's look when he takes him to speak out of sight, Jan isn’t sure that he has so much talent for talking about his feelings... Then, Lukas' lips on his jaw after telling him he had been waiting for this for years. Finally, Jan kisses him. He succeeded, they are together, they are happy, they spend Christmas together. Jan goes to see Kevin after Christmas Eve, the previous years they used to spend the holidays together, but now he has to tell him that they don't have to be together in bed anymore. Kevin understands well, doesn't seem surprised or disappointed, it's good, it's  _ good  _ not to have to watch someone else's pain.

They drew 1-1 in Milan, their supporters still determined to support them until the end. Jan was by the side of Lukas and Kevin on the bench, it’s always strange to say that he’s no longer a player, but he will always be part of the beautiful family of Frankfurt. Frederik has become a very good goalkeeper and it's good to see him succeed and keep his cages perfectly. In the second match in Frankfurt, it’s another matter, Ante and Dejan go wild to score, Jan is proud to see them score, it is a beautiful 2-0 that his guys win. Zimbo goes to see Niko in private at the end of the game to tell him that even if he had problems with Munich at the level of the Champions League, in Frankfurt nobody will hold it against him and will continue to support him. Niko has bright eyes for a few seconds, before taking him in his arms, it's simple and it shows the trust between them. Jan spends the night in Lukas' arms.

The next day, they learn who they are going to play the quarterfinals against. They just have to wait for the result between Liverpool and Real, in any case, they will inevitably have a complicated opponent, they are all together to watch the match, Jan is watching Niko, their coach is watching the match as if he was encouraging someone, which would not be surprising. When Liverpool win and qualify to play against them in the quarterfinals, Jan doesn’t miss Niko's departure from the room, his phone already against his ear. Ante is also watching the scene, but this time Mijat is with him to help him pass the pill.

Jan is not surprised when Liverpool go to the semifinals, it is not really a surprise because everyone knew it was going to happen, but he still has a twinge of heart. Lukas laughs with him to change their minds, once again, Frederik has done a good job, and Kevin seems to be getting more and more used to his place on the bench. Zimbo smiled softly watching the proximity between Niko and Klopp, he wouldn’t be surprised to see the two coaches in the same room during the night.

And then, a month and a half later, they are in the Pokal final, against Dortmund. Frederik received a red card during the semi-final against Stuttgart, and Kevin was injured in one of their training sessions but would be ready for the match, only as a substitute. So it's up to Lukas to play the final, to play his very last game before retirement. Hradecky made him understand that he wasn’t afraid and that he would do his best for Frankfurt to win, Jan is sure that everything will be fine.

On the evening of the match, the atmosphere in Berlin is heavy, so heavy, Jan still remembers this Saturday, May 19, 2018 against Bayern, what a fantastic day he dreams of living against Dortmund. Niko doesn’t seem frightened by the match either, only excited by the idea of playing the final of Pokal, Jan can understand it, he is too. The match is obviously not easy to play, it's Dortmund opposite, but Lukas is doing very well, he manages the pressure to give himself strength, Hradecky still surprises him despite the years. Kevin is next to him on the bench, he supports him and tells him that everything will be fine. Jan has doubts, the Borussia has an energy never seen on each ball, but his friends resist well, are on all counter attacks. The end of the first half comes when Sancho scores. His stomach turns, no, Lukas shouldn't lose for his last game, that's out of the question.

Lukas returns to the slaughtered locker room, Jan holds him firmly against him and supports him, almost orders him not to give up and that everything will end well. He trusts him and he will always be. He encourages Ante and Dejan too, as well as Mijat and Filip, he knows that they will do it, they must succeed, failure is not acceptable! Jan returns to the bench next to Kevin, who reassures him by saying that he doesn’t see them losing. The game resumes, Jan doesn’t know how Niko can be so calm, but he can’t hold on, he is much too stressed to sit for another half. Lukas keeps the house in the best way, his moral back, Jan is still so afraid of the result…

And then, Ante scores, this moron definitely loves to score in Pokal finals, Jan wants to return to the field and celebrate with him, with them, but he’s no longer a player, he must repeat it to himself again. Nothing is done yet, they are still at 1-1, but the Eagles have regained strength, they can still win! Kevin is holding his hand, which makes him wonder who is the more stressed out of them! The end of the second half is coming as the winner becomes increasingly unknown. Jan decides to simply stay fixed on Lukas, the game scares him too much and placing his trust in the one he loves is a good thing for him. Kevin takes him in his arms while the audience is applauding, Jan doesn’t understand, until he sees Lukas jump all over his goal, he turns his head towards the giant screen, it's Dejan, Dejan, the fucking Serbian Dejan who just scored, who just saved their ass, who just made them potentially win! Dejan!

They won !!! Jan joins Lukas on the field and jumps in his arms, they fall on the lawn laughing, they are champions of Germany, they have the German cup with them! Jan sees Kevin greet him by joining David, it's true, they won! They lift the cup together, Jan will always love this feeling of victory, they are champions, they won. But, it was Lukas' last game. Lukas is retiring. Jan is biting his lip, now is not the right moment!

They party at the hotel, Lukas holding him most of the time in his arms, Jan is happy to stay with him! The evening went well, absolutely well, until he saw Jürgen Klopp bringing Niko he didn’t know where, but he knew why. Lukas kisses him and drags him to his room, he also knows why. In any case, he is happy, he has all confidence in the retirement of Lukas, for the following of the magnificent adventure of Frankfurt!

The End


	23. Angel (David/Jan)

Angel

David wakes up slowly, it's a period of international break and they have time to rest a little more than usual. Jan is still sleeping next to him, he is adorable as well, his hair usually so orderly and well-groomed falling on his forehead, his lips slightly spread that let out his reliable and quiet breathing, his naked body under the covers. David gets up quickly to put on a boxer and have a coffee, Zimbo deserves a little more sleep before they go to training. He’s happy to be able to share his life with him since the German came back to Frankfurt in 2017. David may be Argentinian, but he feels great pleasure and pride in being the captain of such an important club, powerful, he wants to see them all succeed again. But for now, he comes back to their conjugal room, and places his cup on the bedside table as Jan begins to wake up.

"Angel..." Jan whispers, rubbing his eyes

"Do you still call me that?"

"It's part of your name David, I think it makes you more beautiful, Cap."

"Thank you, but you're my angel Zimbo."

David holds Jan against him, his hands sliding over the body he already knows so well thanks to the length of their relationship. His lips also find their place of predilection on his throat, there are already other marks that show his love. David can only love him, and he's not going to do anything but give him proof over and over again.

The End


	24. Serbian Youth (Mijat/Dejan)

Serbian youth

Mijat laughs with his teammates from Frankfurt, they have just won against Strasbourg and are now fully qualified for the Europa League. It's a good thing, it's just very sad to know that Seb, Luka and Ante all three decided to leave the club the same year. Mijat has the impression of being alone even if the entire team is his family, but without his three brothers in arms it has less strength. At least the club has recruited a young striker just as Serbian as him, so Mijat can help him integrate faster. Dejan is still a kid, but he’s adorable, always kind and talented, he is looking forward to seeing him play for the first team of Serbia.

Sometimes they talk about the Bundesliga, Serbia, their dreams together, Mijat isn’t much older but luckily he has a lot of experience compared to him. Dejan is like a little brother to him, Mijat wants to keep playing with him, he wants to see him succeed. He knows that Frankfurt is a good place to start an incredible career, like the trio of striker who has just launched out of Germany, so Mijat wouldn’t be surprised to see Dejan become an incredible player in the future, to leave him like his three brothers in arms. But for now, Dejan is still with him, laughing at everything, showing himself as the most adorable player of the team to the point that even David welcomes him in his arms as much as he can after victories. Mijat will make sure to lead him to success, but also to stay with him as long as possible.

The End


	25. See you in Frankfurt (Jan & Alex)

See you in Frankfurt

Jan had a good time in Frankfurt, but this third goalkeeper situation annoyed him more than anything, so he decided to leave for another Bundesliga club, to play a little more than the preseason games. Alex comes to see him before his departure, Jan is his friend and he likes to train with him, but he knows that his future is elsewhere, he must leave him behind to move forward.

"Zimbo, you could have stayed and show your talent later." Alex puts his hand on his shoulder

"I know, but I feel like I've wasted enough time here, I want to show myself elsewhere."

"Jan, you're my friend, so promise me we'll see you in Frankfurt again." Alex takes him in his arms, Jan pats him on the back, maybe he'll come back, it will depend on his situation, on how often he uses his gloves

"I promise you Alex."

___________________

Jan is cold, chills run through his flesh, and there is nothing he can do to calm himself, they will soon operate him and he is afraid that he won’t be able to return to Munich 1860, to see his wife again, to keep his promise... His hands shiver even more at the idea of leaving Alex alone in Frankfurt, it’s out of question to die there before showing him everything he can do with his gloves. The gas puts him to sleep before he can stress even more...

______________________

Alex puts flowers on Zimbo's bedside table, several years without seeing each other and that was how they saw each other again... Alexander sits next to him and holds his hand in his, he waits for his awakening impatiently, Marco wanted to come with him but he made sure to be the only one to see his friend like that. Alex feels his heart tighten when he sees Jan's eyes blinking.

"Alex... Am I dead?"

"Not yet big guy, your wife is waiting for you at home."

''Why are you there?''

"Because you are my friend, because you promised me that we would see each other again in Frankfurt, because I didn't want to lose you again."

"Alex..."

"Sleep, big guy, I want to see you play with me one last time."

__________________

They are in 2018, in the final of the Pokal, Jan has been back for a year at home, near his birthplace, they won, and they’re all celebrating together as if it was the only thing they knew how to do. Zimbo took a few minutes to be sure he wouldn't cry all the tears from his body, luckily Lukas was with him. He and Alex find themselves a little away from the team, Meier leaves Frankfurt now, he is a little sad but he knows his turn will soon follow.

"We came a long way from the hospital." Zimbo laughed as he watched Lukas run with the cup all over the field

"Yeah, those were great years."

"I will miss you Alex!"

"I will miss you too Zimbo, you were the best goalkeeper of my life and I won’t forget you anytime soon." Jan isn’t surprised to find himself in the arms of Alex, it's either a start or a end, but he is happy with the way their adventure took.

The End


	26. A good start (Niko/Fredi)

A good start

Niko isn’t playing his first game against Dortmund, he has faced them several times before, but it’s the first time with Bayern. He had hoped things would go more smoothly, but football wasn’t an easy sport. Bobic threw his elbow in his nose, and now he can only see blood running down his hand as he almost desperately tries to stop the bleeding and the slight pain from happening. He let go of the game a bit, so he doesn't know why Bobic is trying to discuss the action, or why he gets mad at him, it's not his fault if his nose is broken! Anyway, there is Bixente in front of him to push the Borussia player, it’s a nice help given the small animosity between them. He ends up leaving the field, Ottmar should have more confidence in him but he says nothing and lets the doctor put cotton in his nose, he isn’t sure that it will change something...

___________________

Niko is fourteen years older since 2002, he’s the coach of Frankfurt, and Fredi Bobic has become his friend, and his club sporting director. They played in Berlin together, it was nice but it was a strange friendship because of the legacy that had kept his nose despite the years. Now, Fredi signs players like Ante to help him build the team, it's already a step towards their friendship. Niko knows that it can become more between them if they make an effort, but he wonders if the effort deserves to be made, if it’s not a mistake, if Fredi is a good choice...

''I’ve never apologized for this match in 2002.'' Fredi tells him one day

''No.''

"Well, I'm sorry for breaking your nose Niko, I didn’t want to do it."

"Apologies granted Fredi." Niko laughs, it's a good start for something to start...

The End


	27. Unbelievable (Ante/Niko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope Hütter understands why David Capitano Abraham is so important for the team!!!

Unbelievable

Ante has concluded a deal with Milan, after three years in Frankfurt he’s ready to leave towards a new horizon, André Silva will replace him and he’s sure that everything will be fine for the family who adopted him when he was still too young to understand everything. His suitcases are ready and he has returned the key to his apartment, even if he is only on loan he knows he wants to stay the furthest from Frankfurt for the moment. He needs to get away, Seb and Luka have left him, Lukas left a year earlier, all his friends are leaving and Ante is starting to feel alone. He's a last time at the Commerz-Bank Arena, to watch it before going to the airport, he had some great moments here, but it's too late to be nostalgic, his signature lies on pieces of paper.

Ante doesn’t want to regret his choice, he did it knowing that he was putting everything he loved aside. His fists are clenched thinking about the Pokal, he must turn the page, his adventure is elsewhere. Ante swallows the lump in his throat when he hears a rustle behind him, a sigh that he knows, that he knows accompanied by a comforting smile.

"I thought you would come and tell me instead of running away like that." Of course, Ante should have left earlier to avoid this moment

"Coach..."

"It's gonna to be okay Ante, I know why you are leaving and I can't blame you." Niko's arms wrap around his waist, his breath hot on his back

''Why am I leaving? You don't know it Niko.''

''I saw you grow Ante, I know you better than you think. You are leaving because you love me, because I am no longer here and you want to forget me.''

"Niko..."

"I know I'm right Ante, you are and you will always be my player."

"So why did you let me ?!"

''Ante... I would have brought you with me if I could, do you think I felt nothing when I found myself without you in Munich? I counted the days before our games, I still need you in my life ''

"Tell me it's true Niko, that you're not lying to me to make me come back afterwards."

"I love you Ante, I will never lie to you."

"Niko..."

''Promise me you'll be happy there...'' Ante clenches both his teeth and Niko’s hands in his

"I will, Niko."

The End


	28. New Path (Ante/Luka)

New path

Ante should have known that something like that would happen, that a club would come and buy Luka and steal his friend. First Niko and Lukas, then Alex, Seb, and now Jovic... He feels alone in Frankfurt, of course his friends like David and Mijat are still there, but they are not the ones he wants, no, he wants to see this asshole of Jovic who selfishly went to Madrid. Ante thought long before making his decision, but ended up taking his plane ticket from Frankfurt to Madrid, without notifying Luka of his arrival. During the trip, he wonders if he will leave Frankfurt before the start of the new season, he wouldn't mind that much now that Niko is no longer there. Ante knows he should turn the page, that already going to Spain is a bad thing, but if he has to leave, it must be done on good memories, not on elimination on penalties in the League semi-finals Europa.

Luka kisses him wildly, Ante doesn’t know if Madrid has turned him into a beast, but he’s hungry for him and he can feel it as their lips collide, their tongue snapping together. They shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be there, but today Ante doesn't care because he needs it, and Luka too because he devours his presence. Ante wants to ask him again and again if everything is going well in Madrid, if he likes it, if he doesn't regret, how it is to leave Frankfurt, what it did to him, but not now. First they meet, then they leave.

It’s neither violent nor sweet between them, Ante couldn’t even really say if he dominates or if it’s Luka who does it... Whatever, he feels better in this room with Luka, he can’t explain what it really does, but it relaxes him from being the last of the attack of 2018. Jovic is still kissing him, biting him when he wishes it, Ante lets him do it, he wants to be able to see marks remaining from their reunion when he returns to Germany. The Serbian stirs on his knees as if there was not his cock in his hole, Ante never really understood the passion that crossed them both, he always put that on the back of their Balkan blood, but on the pitch, he already felt it was more than that.

Ante knows that being in Madrid now meant he should leave with a sad heart, but he's too excited to really think about it. Luka forces him to lie down on the bed, his hands on his shoulders to hold him in place, Ante lets him do it, feeling Jovic comforts him in advance. He wants this moment to last forever, Ante stabbed himself when he decided to come here, it can't last and he knows it, it's fucked up for him...

Ante ends up coming, Luka doesn’t wink a second while he does it too on his abdomen. They lie against each other, their lips meeting from time to time, but their eyes are still anchored in each other. Ante thinks that his future is no longer in Germany, but he hopes that it will continue with Luka.

Anyway, they will forever be eagles.

The End


	29. Cheating (Kevin/Jan)

Cheating

Kevin is tired of seeing Jan play more at FIFA than on the pitch, of course he can't force Hütter to let him play, but he could at least try not to dry the game as much when he's not on the bench or training. Today he has a solution to take Zimbo back from the game, so he sits next to him when he plays and watches him win a few games, Kevin knows that he will have to cheat to finally win, but if it’s for the sake of the one he loves, he will do it. He sends Jan to get a drink in the kitchen and takes the opportunity to tamper with his joystick, Kevin is ready to win.

"Are you sure you want to play? You know that I have years of experience behind me?" Obviously Jan is confident (but so is Kevin)

"Well, I’ve leveled up since the last time.” 50-0. Kevin could only improve

"So here we go, in two winning rounds, good luck!"

"Wait a bit."

"What?"

"The loser obeys all of the winner's orders, deal?" 

"Deal.” Jan doesn’t yet know what he has prepared for him...

________________________________________

Kevin obviously won (3-2 badly won thanks to the cheat, however he remains proud of him), so now Jan sulks because he lost, but he also lost the bet, so for the rest of the day Kevin can do whatever he wants with him. Now he has Jan under him, they are in their bed and nothing can stop him from having fun with the one he loves, because FIFA is put aside for a moment. He kisses Jan as much as he wants, wherever he wants to because their clothes are left on the floor and because he won the bet. He can take care of Zimbo now. Even if the person he loves no longer plays because of Hütter, he can help him play in a completely different way without closing in on himself. It’s good to have him always with him so he’s ready for his retirement so Kevin’s ready to help him as much as he can. But for the moment, he takes care of him in a little more spicy way, and that suits him just as much...

The End


	30. Little flower but big smile (Mijat/Dejan)

Little flower but big smile

Mijat is sad, a good part of his teammates has left for more prestigious clubs, Seb at West Ham, Luka at Real, and Ante in Milan... Even if the summer has been filled with transfers, Mijat can’t prevent himself from thinking that he will surely never see teammates like those who left, he shared almost everything with them, and maybe he had a crush on Ante, but he never dared to confess to him… Anyway, now it's too late, the golden trio is no longer there for him, he has to move on, he can't get depressed because of that, it was obvious that they would end up leaving...

Gacinovic can't help but look again and again at a photo he took with Seb, Ante and Luka, because he is still injured from their departure. He’s in the locker room after a friendly game, sitting on the bench with his phone in his hands, Mijat doesn’t want to take his eyes off, he feels weak from the start, and Adi doesn’t help often leaving him on the sidelines. He should be able to get out without suffering from their departures, but no, Mijat is pathetic, he wants to go back to them but doesn’t want to leave his beautiful house that is Frankfurt...

"Are you okay?" Mijat knows that voice as his cell phone is taken from his hands

"Dejan..." Even if he is barely younger than him, Mijat considers him a kid, because his head and his behavior can only remind him of a child

"Are you all right?" Dejan asks him again, sitting down next to him, Mijat notices only how cute he is now

"Yeah, I was just a little nostalgic."

"Were your friends here?"

"I miss them Dejan, it's hard without them..."

''Oh Mijat, I didn't mean...'' Joveljic holds him close, his hands rubbing his back as if he were himself a child, Dejan really is a kid

"No big deal, you're here now." Mijat pushes him away slightly saying that, the blush that appears on Dejan's cheeks makes him even cuter

"Yeah, I'm here, forever." Dejan isn’t Ante, but Mijat wants to try something with him.

The End


	31. We want to touch the starry sky (Luka/Niko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i need to tell u how i felt when i wrote that ? nah, i was just crying and hating bayern for what they did to my baby

We want to touch the starry sky

Luka is... sad? Or pissed off. He doesn't know and he doesn't want to know anything. Niko, no, he won’t talk about that game and remember the news, it hurts him a lot, too much. He hates what happened. He quickly takes his plane ticket to Munich, to go and comfort the one he loves. It hurts so damn bad, Luka can't imagine what it must be for Niko, it must be horrible. He doesn’t take a lot of time to arrive in the older man's living room, the light isn’t on despite the late hour. It really, really, really hurts to see him like that, sitting on his couch, his eyes closed, Luka doesn't know what he may be thinking right now, and he's not sure he can help him forget the news. Fuck. Jovic takes off his coat to take Niko in his arms, he rubs him as hard as he can, he really is broken and nothing can fix him for the moment.

"Everything will be alright." No, Luka is lying but he hopes it will get better later

"Luka, I... You..."

"You are beautiful Niko, I love you, we don't care about them, what’s important is you."

"Luka, you are... There..." Luka feels his heart twist in his chest when he hears him cry, his sobs do not only tear apart his happiness, they overwhelm him and make him feel weak, too weak

"Yeah, I'll always be there Niko, I'll never leave you."

''Thank you...''

"I will be by your side during this ordeal, always."

The End


	32. Still not 2002 (Lukas/Jan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written right after Leverkusen won against Atletico

Still not 2002

Lukas is happy, it's a very important victory for Leverkusen as well as for him, because winning against Atletico wasn’t easy, they still have to give everything to hope to qualify for the knockout stages of the Champions League, or at least the Europa League, like that if Frankfurt qualifies, he can hope to say hello to his former teammates and above all, his friends. Frankfurt is still very important in his heart, he lived so much there: Escape from relegation in 2016, supervise Luka, Ante and Seb, fall in love with Jan, win the Pokal 2018 against Bayern, he only kept good memories. His phone vibrated on his bedside table as he went to bed, Lukas already knew who it was so he had to answer him.

"Hey Zimbo, how are you?" Lukas asks him, he's tired but could talk with him for hours

"Fine, I'm happy for your victory, you deserve it, you had a great game."

"How's the team?"

"Well, Trapp tried to seduce me again, but I think I finally managed to tell him that I am with you."

“Good for you! I hope I'll see you soon babe.”

"Christmas break is coming soon Luki."

''I miss you...'' Lukas whispers with a tired sigh

"I miss you too... I love you Lukas." And Lukas falls asleep after these words, happy...

The End


	33. Social Meeting (Lukas/Kimpembe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo don't askkkk

Social meeting

Lukas has trouble remembering their meeting, they were younger, less known, but already very jokers according to his memories. They are always present for the other on Instagram, Presnel comments on all his photos, and does his best not to lose the thread between all his photos and stories. Lukas doesn't really know why they keep talking to each other, they don't really have much in common except their humor, but that seems to be it. He can’t deny that the French guy is cute, but their friendship can’t really go further, he is Finnish, he speaks German and Slovak in addition, but apart from English, they have no language in common.

Damn, Lukas washes his face with water, he shouldn't be thinking that, especially not while he's training with his Leverkusen teammates. He’s not supposed to fall in love with a guy he has not seen in front of him for a while, he must stay focused on his work, he keeps the cages, not the hearts of others... Oh fuck... Lukas is very bad at taking his feelings into account, it's better for him not to talk about it. He looks at his phone quickly, Presnel again commented on one of his photos. Ah. He laughs with him again, but doesn't tell him how he feels. Jan will probably make fun of him when he will dare to talk to him about it over a good beer in Frankfurt...

The End


	34. To the Health of Finland (Lukas/Pukki)

To the health of Finland

Lukas can’t contain his joy, he has experienced so much disillusionment with Finland in the past that to succeed in qualifying his country for the first time in its history in international competition is like a miracle for his little heart! They succeeded, it's magnificent, Lukas is already thinking about all the beers he is going to drink while they are all celebrating together on the field after their victory over Liechtenstein, it may be cold since it’s the night, but joy warms them. It's amazing, just amazing. Lukas has a lot of hope for the future, they will slowly impose themselves in Europe if they keep going that way.

They go back to the hotel, now he can start to pour all the beers that pass in front of him, to the health of Finland! Pukki drinks with him, he doesn't seem to want to let go of him, compared to others who have already gone to bed. Lukas takes too much beer, and he reaches his room without really being aware of it. He wakes up the next day in his bed, a warm breath against his neck and a presence against him. Okay, this is not his room. Pukki sleeps with him, or rather on him, his arms holding him tightly. Lukas wonders why he only notices now that his teammate is handsome, but he doesn’t continue on these thoughts and tries to escape his blushing. He's going to survive his hangover, but he doesn't know if he's going to survive Pukki's eyes now... ''To the health of Finland'', Lukas really shouldn't have had that last beer...

The End


	35. Coach Zimmermann (Kevin/Jan)

Coach Zimmermann

"Aren't you a goalkeeper now?" Kevin surprises him from behind, Jan has been waiting for this question for several hours, he must have expected it, his gloves are technically hung up

"No, I don't... I'm no longer a goalkeeper, I'm replacing Moppes." Goalkeeper coach, he should have bet he would become one in Frankfurt, he’s still there for the club anyway

"Why sacrifice your remaining contract to become the goalkeeper coach? Was Adi really never going to let you play?"

"No chance that I play Kevin, I am, I was the fourth goalkeeper."

"I love you coach, are you going to wear a cap and bring back the balls and goals every morning?"

"I guess this is my new job."

"You’re so brave to want to do this, I’d almost envy you if it didn't make me laugh so much imagining you with Freddy, Felix and me with preparation sheets. You’ll be fantastic before the games training with us but in the club uniform instead of a tracksuit."

"Don't make me regret having accepted please..."

"Never, I feel that you will actually bring us luck."

"Above all, I'm going to make sure that you don't injure yourself any more, you idiot." 

"Never again coach, I promise you."

"Coach? It's weird..."

"But that's what you are now, so put on a cap and go train on Fifa with me."

The End


	36. Fourth, Third (Jan/Felix)

Fourth, third

Jan doesn’t know how he always ends up in the worst situations but he’s very strong. Really very strong. The bench has become one of his best friends since he came back to Frankfurt, in fact the first season, Lukas was very talented, but for the second, apart from seeing Trapp take half a dozen goals sometimes, Jan doesn’t have very good memories. It's not his fault that he can't really handle Trapp, he knows the guy is legitimate to be number one, after all he was part of the club before going to Paris, but no, Jan also finds himself legitimate to play a few games from time to time. It’s not too much to ask to seek his usefulness as a keeper if he has nothing to catch. Frederik and Felix suffer as much as he does, the two kids take advantage of the coldness of the bench on winter evenings, in Bundesliga games tiring for their body seeking heat. Moppes would hit him if he heard him. But Moppes won’t hear him, he will leave soon and it will be up to him to take his place. He will retire in some ways. That’s why he just wants a few games before permanently putting his gloves down.

Frederik isn’t here for another long game, leaving him alone on the goalie bench with Felix, who also doesn’t seem to understand why Trapp is so arrogant in his abilities. The kid has a future, even if he had to play against big teams for his matches when the other two were busy managing their injuries. Felix gets closer to him before smiling at him, Jan doesn't really know what to do with him, he will soon be his superior so he can't be too close to him at the risk of developing problems that should never have existed… Adi should think about it too, he’s not the only one with responsibilities.

Felix ends up laying his head on his thighs while watching the match, Jan wants to say something about it, but he was young too, so he says nothing and lets him do it, he will solve this problem at training. For now, he runs his hand through his hair and looks at the stands, he will miss the bench when he will no longer be a player...

The End


	37. A cold dish (David/Lewandowski)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two fight a lot and i love it

A cold dish

David hates him, of course, how many times have they fought on the pitch instead of playing? It's mutual hatred, it will never change. He would like to spit his anger in his face, but his German is limited (and he has been wearing the armband for three seasons...), so he keeps his eyes closed and whispered in fury that he hates him. Robert Lewandowski is above him, his hips slamming against his buttocks, his hands on his back. David tightens his fingers around the hotel sheet, he hates his presence here, he wants to kill the one who brought him there, made him believe that they were finally going to have their fight without being disturbed by the referee. Fucking liar, it was just to humiliate him by taking advantage of his surprise. Swelling, the next time he meets him on the ground he will make him regret having only crossed his path.

His curly hair falls on his forehead, David wants to kill him, he will make him suffocate with the ball of their confrontation, deprive him of his air between his thighs, he hates him. His body is not an object, much less a possession for this damn Polish, David will surely keep traces of his fingers, he will even find it difficult to walk, he feels it coming. He hates him so much, all the insults he knows in Spanish that he learned in Argentina when he was younger are only for him. His son will surely not learn them, his little boy will never know that his father found himself in Lewandowski's bed. Neither does his wife.

David blows quickly when the Polish comes out of him after his disgusting orgasm, but he has hope when he thinks of all the ways there are to kill him. Oh yes, his revenge will be tasted as easily as he managed to score against him the other day. He must also avenge a certain coach whom he greatly appreciates. David steals Lewandowski's jersey, he will give it to his son for Christmas, again, he won't tell him how he got it.

The End


	38. It's always sunny in Munich (Niko)

It's always sunny in Munich

He didn’t count the days because he knows that others will do it for him, he didn’t find excuses because others will do it for him, he didn’t find reasons because others have imposed him some.

Niko finds himself wondering if it was really a good thing. Not for his own good. For the club’s. The one of those who hate him. The good of those who humiliated him until the end. No. Not humiliated. Denigrated would be fairer.

He isn’t Pep or Jupp, he heard it right. Even Carlo was better, if you think so. No plans or techniques, only blind confidence in luck, and perhaps arbitration, that is only your opinion. Not enough playing time for the youngest, it’s surely true, everyone is a coach according to their vision of things. Random or unnecessary changes, surely, there's no point in fighting now.

Sitting between his moving boxes filled with bitterness, his head resting against the wall and a cigarette replacing the air in his lungs with smoke, time seems immoral to him. So it's over. Another puff of tobacco as his hair falls on his eyes. Finished. This is how his biggest dream ends, his ambition of a life reduced to an ashtray on a random piece of cardboard. Ironically, everything stops after Frankfurt, which had started everything. A sob wants to escape from his throat, and tears sting its eyes. It's a betrayal on all sides, yet he considers himself the most ashamed... Niko quickly wipes his eyes, his cigarette smashed in the bottom of the ashtray. He wants to forget everything,to never remember that it ended this way, twice.

Player in Munich, substitute. Coach in Munich, Plan C. The height of insult. He would almost come to regard himself as the victim as he folds his knees against his chest and buries his head and cries. Why. All he asked was just a bit of respect, just that. It was too much apparently... Because he has no important name, he isn’t famous around the world, was it too much asked to be respected? It should only be reserved for the Big Ones. Shameful. Mid-table coach, fraud, Out, Raus, thank you but goodbye. Everything is solidly engraved in his memory. So was that the consideration of the public for a team? Support players to mistreat the coach?

Which of them should open their eyes? Who should apologize? Adapt or get away? Him ? Them? There is no answer to hypocrisy unfortunately. Niko gets up, his tears still swallowing little by little his cheeks to crash on the ground which has already accumulated too much. All of this went too far, he was physically assaulted three times in Munich in a year and a half, three fucking times when no security tried to do his job. He was certainly not worth it, he isn’t Lewandowski, or Messi.

Niko kicks a cardboard box, throwing it against the wall, his ashtray breaks on the ground and the ashes hover around him, only his squeaks fill the room. There is his first jersey in the box, red, small and worn. 1976, Bayern-Saint Etienne, he still remembers that day, he was not even five years old, Rummenigge was his idol. Now it's too late, there has been real betrayal. Niko puts everything back in the box and closes it, he isn’t yet ready to betray his childhood dreams, not even after all this time.

The End


	39. It Happened (Kevin/David)

It happened

David wants to cry. They lost, it happened, fuck. They did their best and came so far that hope did more harm than good. They went to the Europa League semifinals, and Chelsea won. It shouldn't hurt him that much, he's an adult and captain for God's sake. In the locker room, Adi wants to be comforting towards them, after all they did their best and it was not just anyone opposite. Everything is silent, David is supposed to be the one who gets them back on their feet and gives them courage, but he knows that he won’t find the strength so he says nothing and gives up his last hopes, it's over, they won't win anything this season. He misses 2018, as well as Alex and the others, they all supported him so much when he was so bad. He still needs them, he isn’t a strong enough captain as he would like to be when he stands against strikers like Lewandowski. David is only a man after all.

In his hotel room in London, time is long, the weight of defeat is so heavy... The water that trickles down his skin relaxes his muscles but not his mind, he sees the shots on goal, his failure. He lays down on his bed, his hair falling on his forehead, someone knocks on his door. David gets up out of spite, he is exhausted and night has long since fallen. Kevin is in front of him, a small smile on his lips. Oh. It's too late for a discussion, they have to sleep... David loses his temper, his nerves let him go, he is so tired by the day... Kevin holds him against him for a few minutes, it's... It seems to be a real comfort. Kevin's lips rest on his, it's warm and soft, it's better than anything that could have happened all day. He isn’t the captain that Frankfurt needs, but he will do his best in the future.

The End


	40. David Abraham + Disneyland

David Abraham + Disneyland

There is a knock on the door, and his name is almost yelled. Difficult for an alarm clock, especially since it was part of his break before the start of the season... Adi has his ears blocked and his eyes still asleep as he gets up slowly and silently to go and open, finding his boxers on the ground and putting it on. He doesn’t want to explain what has happened during the night. His reflection in the glasses of the person at the door makes him understand that he won’t go back to bed, Adi doesn’t even know what time it is but he internally blames the few rays of the sun that sting his eyes still narrowed by this sudden awakening. Damn Fredi.

''What's the problem?'' Adi gradually finds some of his clothes and puts them on to hide his half-pale half-tanned skin (ah Salzburg!), Fredi coming in his room with a scowl. Not good.

"The players are not in their rooms."

''All of them? Maybe at breakfast?''

''Already searched, didn’t see them. They are no longer there. We need to find them Adi.''

"Maybe they just went for a walk to wake up?"

"Don’t think so, I went to ask at the reception, they didn’t see them go out, nor come back last night by the way."

"Oh lord... Give me time to prepare and we'll go get them."

"One minute Adi, is Niko in your bed?"

"Never said I was single my dear Fredi."

"Anyway, when was the last time you saw them?"

''After the meal, I went to my room with Niko, and then David came to see me with his beaten dog eyes asking me on behalf of the whole team if they could return to the park until it closed, to see the night parade, that sort of thing. I accepted because they are responsible, but now I have doubts. ''

"Misery of misery..."

"I made David promise to keep them all together, so they should all be united, I hope..."

Wake up Niko, he's going to look with us."

"Fredi..."

"I know, but we need everyone to find them, I would have sent Jan, but I think he was with the team."

Adi finds himself having to lug Niko with him in the streets of Disneyland in Florida because his players decided to disappear suddenly, and to say that they came here to reward them for their hard preseason work, it won’t happen again now... Damn David.

_____________________

David hardly swallows the lump in his throat. They're lost, and it's his fault. It was their request to attend the park closure, now it's hell. Yet he managed the team well all day, but there he is unable to bring them back to the hotel, he is completely lost. The hours seem to be passing and no guard seems able to find them. Adi will kill them, and especially him.

David is happy that the nights in summer aren’t horrible, it’s not cold, and at least everyone is still with everyone. He must still be the worst captain of the club to have lost them in this way, and even more in this particular place. They will sleep under the stars in a green space, as long as there are no insects it won’t be the worst place in the world. He really hopes so anyway. Martin comes to sleep next to him, David can't help hugging him, he appreciates him very much, and he's his teammate in defense, so he needs him. David is almost sure that Kevin should do the same with Jan, even if one of them will continue to deny that they like each other. Is he really judging them after losing them in a place where there was no chance they would get lost? David will make sure he sleeps, it will be better for him.

____________________

Adi refrains himself from committing a murder, or several, by seeing them all asleep like morons on a lawn covered by a few trees. The security of the park needs reinforcement with regard to the Bundesliga. Fredi pinches his nose next to him as Niko smiles as if he has just told him the best of the good news. Although, it’s good news to have found them: They will be able to do an additional hour of training each morning for a week. All three side by side, they are three completely different feelings: Fredi is exasperated, Niko happy (far too well awake especially), and he’s upset. They will spend a bad moment when they will wake up.

David seems to understand very quickly what it means when he opens his eyes and sees them, irritated by their nocturnal adventure. Adi lets him apologize, which he finds it hard to swallow because of his bad wake-up (he just wants coffee). Fredi doesn't seem to hold it against him for very long, but  **he** does, they are all adults for the love of God, at least in European terms and not American. Adi is forced to let go when the excuses of all the other players mingle with those of David. At least that will make things to be said in the future, and the bonds between the team have grown stronger. Something serious could have happened, Adi is well aware of it, but despite everything he must recognize that David did a good job (if he forgets the fact that he got lost).

Adi gives them the day to rest, and enjoy the park, but he asks Fredi not to let them go away without watching them. Meanwhile, he decides to go back to bed with Niko, Adi doesn’t forget his priorities.

The End


	41. Frankfurter Jungs (Kevin/Jan)

Frankfurter Jungs

Jan stands awkwardly against one of the training goals, the ball-filled bag at his feet. Everything went too fast. Last week he was training with the others, and now he's training them. It's surely better than staying the fourth keeper, surely. Hütter trusts him to take care of his three little goalies, so he has to put his jersey away for the staff suit. He still remembers the Friday when he was summoned by Fredi, Bruno and Peter. His three bosses in order of importance. Moppes had just retired, and the club had placed important responsibilities on him. Jan must be able to manage the situation, he is an adult, magnificent for the club, he is the future paradoxically. He was already the future at the time when he was the third keeper, young, and inexperienced. Anyway, he shouldn’t start blaming the club for his apprehension.

He comes out of his thoughts when the small goal trembles on his back, then disappears, causing him to fall on the lawn. Shit. Jan looks up to see Kevin above him, a sly smile on his lips. Damn kid, his place as goalkeeper wasn’t enough? Is he really going to have to work with him? And to make him progress? Jan will surely give up if Freddy and Felix don’t support him. Kevin holds out his hand to raise him, he fixes it for a few seconds, before taking it and getting back on his feet. However, he doesn’t forgive him for his fall a minute ago, the same for his place in 2018, and the game against Leverkusen having finished in 6-1. Horrible evening. Now Jan is his technical superior, maybe he can make his warm-ups more complicated, that's to be considered.

Jan sends him one last dark look, heavy with meaning, before going to see Freddy and Felix, those who really want to work. He isn’t completely confident about his coaching skills, but that won’t prevent him from working with the goalies as Moppes had done with him years ago.

The End


	42. Reunion in Switzerland (Martin/David)

Reunion in Switzerland

David is pretty happy to have participated in the ascent of Frankfurt, after all these years, he can only be satisfied with the transition from 'fight against relegation' to 'Europa League'. They have just beaten Salzburg, they race in eighths, facing Basel. Yeah, it's going to be difficult for him to face his old team, and some of his former teammates. Yet he has no problems with Hoffenheim? David is particular, he knows it. He just has better memories with Basel, it's strange. He will do his best to make Frankfurt shine, it’s out of the question that they do less well than last year.

David falls asleep alongside Martin the night after the match, he is happy to have managed to seduce his teammate in defense, like that Adi is happy to see them complete each other. It’s neither a dream nor a nightmare, they are memories, old memories of Basel, of his much longer hair, and of Taulant. Oh sure. David hopes that Adi will understand his situation if he ever explains to him that his ex is still playing in his old team which is incidentally the team they face in the eighth of the Europa League.

Taulant kisses him in his memories, his warm lips are on his ear, his hands sliding over his body, his breath caressing his skin. It was another era. Taulant was a lot for him at the time, his boyfriend. So when they broke up, David had no choice but to leave, to protect his heart. The games are going to hurt him a lot, but now he has Martin with him, so he thinks everything should be better than the last time. David has to take on the captain's armband around his bicep, but for now he's keeping Martin in his arms for the rest of the night.

The End


	43. Bayern-Leverkusen (1-2) (Niko & Lukas)

Bayern-Leverkusen (1-2)

Lukas is happy to have won this game, it was so complicated and unbelievable that it’s perfect for his little heart. But he remains sad not to have seen Niko on the edge of the field today, he wouldn’t say that he deserved it because he didn’t follow the whole story, however he understood that Bayern didn’t make his life easier. Leverkusen is a good club, Lukas feels in his own family, but the first real club to welcome him is Frankfurt, so Niko is part of the equation. Lukas can’t imagine what it can be like to be betrayed by his own club, he always thought that respect was the primordial notion of a club as big as Bayern, but he was surely wrong. That doesn’t prevent him from being proud of having been able to avenge, even indirectly, his former coach.

Lukas sees him a few days later, he’s really happy with this meeting, he had missed Niko more than he could have thought. Lukas holds him against him as he would hold Jan if he saw him again in the moment, he has an overdeveloped sense of affection, this is probably no longer a surprise for any of his teammates. He pretends not to see the dark circles under his eyes, he doesn’t want to annoy him, he deserves better. Lukas can't help hugging him as much as he can, he will remain his coach and he doesn't want him to suffer because of what could have happened in Munich.

"Thank you Lukas..."

"My pleasure coach."

"It was an incredible game, you got so strong over time."

"It was for you obviously, you deserved better."

''Let's talk about something else please; Did you find your contact lens?''

The End


	44. Llevame a la Iglesia (David/Jan)

Llevame a la lglesia

Jan is dying of heat, obviously he doesn't let anything appear and bites his lip every time he wants to complain about what he's doing in Argentina. But he says nothing and keeps his sunglasses firmly anchored on his nose, still following David through the streets of Chabas, the hometown of the one he loves. It’s extremely hot, the top of his shirt is already open, it could get worse if it continues. If David is making him walk in this heat, Jan risks finding his way alone to the airport. David finally stops in front of a chapel, Jan tightens his grip on his backpack. The building looks abandoned, but it still stands, so they go inside, Jan still more or less suspicious of what his Argentinian can reserve him.

"Don't worry Zimbo, you're not going to have to walk anymore."

"So this is where you wanted to take me? Nice town but I didn't think you would be so nostalgic for this abandoned chapel.''

''I always thought that I would marry here, when I was a child, between two games with the young kids, I imagined myself kissing someone here in the sunlight, all my family around.''

"I didn't think my former captain was an idealist."

"Today, it’s with you that I imagine myself, even if there’s no one left, I want... No, I would like you to agree to marry me."

''Angel... This is... Wow. Obviously I say Yes!''

David takes two cases from his bag, revealing two golden rings. Magnificent. Their rings collide when they link their fingers, when they kiss for the first time as couple. It’s a nice surprise to watch the setting sun of Argentina with David, Jan would change it for nothing in the world...

The End


	45. Our path written in the old sacred book called destiny (Niko/Mauricio)

Our path written in the old sacred book called destiny

Mauricio can’t feel happier than having Niko in his life, he landed in Austria to take care of him, Argentina doesn’t displease him, it’s his country, but he needs to breathe a new air, to make a fresh start. For the moment, they have just slept together and Mauricio kisses Niko's skin, his soft warm skin, his fingers slightly palpating his abs, he takes advantage of his slight chills. He slides his lips from the back of his neck to his lower back, his ears feast on Niko's little laughs, it's so good to be able to hear him happy again, his throat was totally tight when he heard the news, but now everything is better. He takes Niko's hand in his to drop a chaste kiss on it, sliding his lips from his palm to his tattoo.

Tattoo?

Mauricio moves aside slightly, a raised eyebrow. He had never believed Niko could get a tattoo, let alone in such a visible place. The Munich effect, by all assumptions. Niko bites his lip, placing his other hand on his wrist. He wasn’t supposed to see it apparently.

"Is everything all right?" Mauricio asks him, truly intrigued

"Y-Yeah, well, I have to tell you something."

''I'm listening to you.''

"I... signed a contract with my boss, and... uh... I’m paying the price."

''I'm not sure I understand.''

"I signed a three-year contract with Bayern, and if I didn't finish it, well, Kalle would take what I have left to live."

''What ?! I won’t let you die! Why did you sign this horrible contract ?! When were you going to tell me? When it would have been too late to act ?!''

''I'm sorry Mauricio, I... I don't want to make you sad, really... But when I signed, I hoped to be really good, not... Just Niko. Kalle offered me three years, and I didn't think that... Anyway... I'm going to die. The tattoo will continue to spread, until it touches the vital points. I must have a week left, I'm sorry...''

'' No, I'm not going to accept that, we're going to go see this bastard and we're going to give your life back, okay? I'm not going to let you die, because the world needs Niko Kovač.''

"There is nothing to do Mauricio, you should break up and find someone else..."

"I will never be a defeatist and I promise you that everything will be alright."

''Thank you...''

"No, I want to hear it from you Niko."

"I will survive, Mauricio."

__________________

They are in Munich, they still have six days according to Niko's calculations, he’s worried that the brand has taken up more space on Niko's arm, going up to his forearm. It's going much faster and it's clearly not good, even if Niko wants him to believe the opposite. They only have an appointment with Rummenigge the next day, so they rest in their hotel room, Mauricio can’t help but bite his lip when he sees the mark on his arm. He sleeps with him but doesn’t hide that he has trouble falling asleep. Five days.

Rummenigge is in front of them, seated at his desk, Mauricio wants to kill him. He listens carefully to him talking about this damn contract, he won't let him do that. He listens to him, saying that the contract can’t be broken, that a promise can’t be broken. Mauricio gets up, grabbing the collar of the old rat, it’s an obvious threat but he doesn’t want to let the one he loves die because of his sadistic venom. He’s forced to back away when he sees Rummenigge's fangs coming out, pointy ears sticking out of his head, as well as a demonic tail. Mauricio swallows the lump in his throat, he faces the antichrist in person.

"He's going to die, and if you don't want to join him, you'd better never set foot here again, or I'll take your soul too."

''There must be a way to save him bastard!'' Mauricio won’t give up, even if he’s afraid for his life, and for Niko’s

"Find an angel, maybe miracles really exist."

_______________________

Mauricio is back in this fucking hotel room, nearly all of his hopes gone. He can't give up, but he has no idea what to do. He is ready to go to the Vatican to seek advice from His Holiness the Pope. Niko doesn't show it but he worries too. Mauricio would like to reassure him but he has no options. They have four days left.

_______________________

All of Niko's left arm is affected, Mauricio wants to cry, he doesn't want to let him go without doing anything. He doesn't believe in any religion, so finding an angel isn’t going to happen by snapping his fingers. He found himself face to face with the Devil, may God save them. He should have fought, even died, burn this damn contract. Mauricio decides to take Niko to pray, if it ever helps, he will do it every day. He isn’t familiar with religion, but Niko seems to be more like him, he follows his prayer, it’s not today that he will become the best believer in the history of religion. He met the fucking devil. Mauricio wants to go back there to kill him.

_______________________

Niko takes him to Berlin to take him to pray again, given the ineffectiveness of the first time, he can only do it by crossing his fingers. Three days and they are walking in Germany, Mauricio wants to hit himself, but this is clearly not the time to waste time unnecessarily. In three days, he will have lost everything that matters to him. The marks spread more, now part of his back is affected, as well as his belly and a slight part of his thigh. This side of Niko is too hot, the black stripes make symbols that he can only describe as scary. A real demon did this.

Night falls quickly, Mauricio brings back beers to lower his apprehension, he doesn't know what to do, he feels so useless... He can feel his heart getting heavy when he sees Niko quickly writing things down on a sheet of paper. He asks him and tears sting his eyes. His will. Even if Niko puts his lips on his, he still feels bad. Mauricio doesn’t want to lose him. They sleep together but his eyes can’t turn away from the black marks. They have two days left. Shit. They sleep but that doesn't prevent him from having the worst nightmare, he sees himself losing Niko, not being able to save him. The devil steals his incredible soul from him and leaves him only his lifeless body. He wakes up with his heart beating way too fast in his chest, he can't let that happen. Marks are still taking Niko's skin.

Rummenigge must have laughed at them, there must be no angel, he does it all for nothing. The devil wants to torture him. Mauricio leaves the room to take a deep breath, he has no chance of forgiving himself if the worst happens. A fucking angel. Mauricio drinks his beers until he feels too ill to take a sip, he falls asleep on his bed with his temples crushing his head. He hates his situation. When he actually sleeps, his eyes open. A white halo around him, a hand on his cheek. A halo over the head of the person touching him. An angel. He found one in a dream. He must ask him for his name, his place, everything! The translucent face turns into his face. Bastard, he doesn’t want to play puzzles!

Mauricio wakes up with Niko's hand on his cheek, and a hangover. Shit. Each action has its consequence. Two days to save him. He lets himself be dragged to the airport, too tired to yell at him that he doesn't want to lose him. His heart flutters on the plane when he sees the stripes climb all over the rest of Niko's body, leaving only an area around his heart and his face spared. There are black marks on his neck, as if he had been hit... They arrive in Frankfurt, they go directly to the team that gave everything to Niko (and vice versa), he can’t keep his eyes off the Argentinian. David Ángel Abraham. Ángel. Angel. No. But ? Mauricio is going crazy! He takes him aside to explain the situation to him in Spanish, but David looks at him as if he was crazy (he is). All his hope collapse again. They come back to Niko and the group, and his concern quickly rises when he sees a black stripe on Niko's cheek. Damn.

Mauricio feels the need to hold Niko against him, to hide the truth, even if Abraham will be happy to explain everything to his friends. Pain pierces his flesh as Niko collapses in his arms. Shit Shit Shit...

_______________________

Mauricio finds himself in a hospital room, Niko under a respirator, the black marks touched more of his face, but his heart still resists. Damn calculations, they messed up. The Frankfurt players are in the hallway, waiting for some good news, but all he can offer is his own fear. He's going to lose him and there's nothing he can do to help him... An angel. Fuck it. He tries all for all by taking what he has on hand to open his palm and make his blood flow on Niko's chest, keeping his moans for him. Jesus Christ? A small player compared to him! Mauricio sucks in a breath when he passes clean linen on his wound, he doesn’t want to die his way!

His eyes open wide when he sees the white halo forming around him. So this fucking enigma didn't lie to him. He is an angel. He will later apologize to Jesus but for the moment he’s busy putting his hand on Niko's heart, sending the black marks back to the Bavarian devil. Mauricio did it! Niko's body is back to normal, and his awakening is upcoming. Rummenigge who?

_________________________________

On the other side of the South, in Munich, Karl lets the contract burn on the edge of the window. He can't wait to make Hansi sign, it could be fun. Who would have thought that this little Berliner would find an angel?

The End


	46. Sleep can wait (Niko/Jürgen)

Sleep can wait

  
  


Jürgen hates waking up in the middle of the night, his alarm clock is far from being able to ring, but when his hand pats the place next to him, he can only see that it might not have been a bad thing. He must find Niko before he goes into another voluntary insomnia, even if he suspects that he hasn’t gone very far. Jürgen finds his glasses under the pillow, he must go in search of his beloved before spending his night wondering about a lot of things. In fact, he isn’t really surprised to find Niko in the living room, his laptop in front of him on the coffee table, he understands that there are priorities in life, but not at 3am.

"One day you will sleep like a normal person, I hope."

"I couldn't, sorry if I woke you up."

''What are you doing ?''

"I’m speaking with Adi."

''At three in the morning? I would almost feel jealous if I didn't know you loved Frankfurt so much. End your discussion and come back to bed, Hütter can wait a little night.''

"Jürgen..." His puppy eyes, again...

"Seriously, stop with that look and go back to sleep, you are going to cry tomorrow morning when I have to go to work."

''Alright Alright...''

Jürgen comes back victorious to his room, he begins to believe that he isn’t so bad at negotiating. His glasses find their place only when he can feel Niko's warmth against him...

  
  


The End


	47. Lighters (Fredi/Niko)

Lighters

There is something more, well, there is always a mass of secrets that is difficult to remove, but even without being particularly attentive he can understand that there is something more. The way his lips fold to form a smile, the way he moves his hips when he walks. This kind of things. He can see everything without really wanting to. Body language is surely more important to read than any word is to listen to. Appearances forge habits, and habits forge appearances. On a daily basis, he just listens, to be less worried, but today, there is something else. A hidden secret between the falsity of a smile and the irregularity of a gait. There is something more.

It’s not that he isn’t trying to understand when he isn’t asking questions, it’s that he isn’t trying to reopen yet another injury by asking an inappropriate question. It’s sometimes more complicated to keep quiet than to speak, of course, but silence can be a good comfort. He knows that there is something he must discover behind the mask and the shield, but he doesn’t say anything and keeps watching passively while waiting for the opening, it’s a better thing than striking in the void looking for an answer that may not be the right one. He doesn’t seek a truth through words, but a truth through true honesty. It’s actually harder not to suspect anything and to still see someone suffering without noticing that to see everything without acting, he just has to wait for the right moment to understand, hear or see the whole truth.

He captures the right moment when the opportunity arises. A fake smile that collapses, eyes that blink too quickly to be normal, a voice weaker than usual, he doesn’t need to know to understand. His arms aren’t waiting to take Niko in his arms, he feels that he needs him, without even needing to tell him.

"I left Fredi, I left..."

"I know."

The End


	48. One question: Why ? (David/Jan)

One question: Why?

  
  


David can feel the judgment look on him. Yeah, he fucked up a lot, but he couldn't stay calm, he hates the Freiburg coach, so he had to do it. He had the opportunity to express his feelings towards the coach, unfortunately the consequences are heavy, and Adi wanted to kill him in the locker room. Oh yes, he took a flood of judgment, but it was necessary according to his own vision of things. 7 suspension games, he had thought of 4 at the start, his calculations messed up. He will miss the whole end of the first part of the season, and he can only play again against Hoffenheim in January. He should maybe controlled himself a minimum to do that only after the final whistle. Too late, it happened anyway.

  
  


"Seven games David." Jan also wants to kill him

"I'm sorry baby, I won't do it again."

''I can’t believe you. Why did you do this?'' Jan puts his shoulder back in place, he must have dislocated it when he hit the other bastard

''I wanted it. I'm telling you I'm sorry, I won't do it again.''

"You are a hopeless case Angel."

"Adi made it clear to me, but it was something I had to do."

"Seven fucking games."

"I can be more with you in the stands my love."

"Don't try to redeem yourself like that David, it's serious."

"Sorry..." David pouts when he feels Jan's lips on his shoulder, it was surely not worth it, surely...

  
  


The End


	49. Welcome to Las Vegas (Niko/Ante)

Welcome to Las Vegas

  
  


Niko opens his eyes painfully, he has flashes of the night, but basically his memories are blurry. Shit. What has he done, again? His head is heavy, he feels a nausea coming, it's not okay. He slowly looks away from the ceiling he doesn't recognize to see... Ante? Sleeping next to him. Not good. He puts his hands on his face to wake up, he needs to clear up all this mess before he sees Fredi arriving in his room to bawl him, he’s probably late again. He has a fucking new ring. It isn’t the one of his first marriage. Either it's a nightmare or it's worse. It’s surely worse. Robert is also going to shout at him for getting married in Vegas to Ante Rebic. What were they doing in Vegas? The other day they were at the other end of Florida for the season preparation before going back to Frankfurt. He hopes no one on the team participated to this, and he doesn't want evidence either. Niko kept his relationship with Ante secret for a reason for the love of God...

  
  


The shower he takes wakes him up so much, his night must have been horribly long for his nerves, and when he sees the marks of Ante's strength he knows that it must have been until late at night. It's not bad to be married to Ante, it's just surprising to learn it in Las Vegas. He loves him but he wouldn't have thought it would go so fast between them. Robert is going to shout at him so much. He finds his phone with a new headache, but that won’t prevent him from learning if everyone knows it. Shit. Apparently, according to the photos someone took (surely Prince), the team was their witnesses, and it seems that Jan and Lukas also married. They took advantage of their stay in a good way, but it must stay in Vegas so that Frankfurt never learns their plight as alcoholic adults.

  
  


The End


	50. Just the two of us (Niko/Fredi)

Just the two of us

  
  


Waking up is always complicated; Poorly closed curtain, perpetual beeps from the phone, hangover. Niko knows he has little choice but to get up and go to training. Frankfurt won yesterday, so he drank with Fredi, but obviously it left a legacy. He has a headache. Niko slowly raises Fredi's arm from his chest to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. They slept together yesterday. It wasn't the first time, but it's always special to feel Fredi's hands on his body, his lips on his, his... Body in his. He thanks the warm water of the morning to prevent him from remembering their night too much. He and Fredi are officially friends, unofficially much closer. A kind of couple. He glances at his phone after getting dressed, he can only note with a start of panic that he is likely to be late. Fredi is still not up. Niko bites his lip before heading to the parking lot, he has no time for a kiss.

  
  


Niko actually arrives late for training, it's not the first time, but he hopes every time that it won't happen again. He didn't eat anything at breakfast, so he takes it upon himself to concentrate, he has to prevent Ante from killing someone often enough so as not to drop out. Fredi comes to see him once it's over, they're out of the locker room.

  
  


"I didn't have my kiss this morning." Fredi holds him close to a wall so that he can't leave

''You were sleeping. We can't do that here.''

''Really ? Consider that, with this kiss, you will be excused for being late.''

"Fredi..."

"It's just a kiss, darling." His cheeks turn red by themselves by that nickname, he makes sure to give him a quick kiss to prevent players from seeing them like that, it would be worse otherwise...

  
  


The End


	51. Finnish Alcoholic (Lukas & Lloris)

Finnish alcoholic

Lukas feels a bit lost alongside all these big names in world football. Well, he’s a good goalkeeper, but he has in front of him Lloris, Kuster and Halldorson! Even if it’s just for a photoshoot, he doesn’t feel particularly at ease surrounded by people he has never really talked to, or not very much. He does his best not to sound too strange, but if it seems obvious that he isn’t at his best (he regrets not having his dear beer with him). When it all ends, Lukas can't help but rest for a few minutes on the sofa that has been loaned by the brand. It feels as if his head is going to explode. It’s the first time in his life that he’s ever regretted having started drinking, he’s starting to get addicted.

A hand is placed on his shoulder while something cold is placed on his forehead, Lukas will not go so far as to say that it’s better, but it’s already more pleasant. He looks up to see Hugo Lloris' smile, holding a beer over his head to help him. His savior.

"Thanks, for the beer."

"My pleasure, you didn't look good anyway, maybe a beer can help."

"I hope."

"Cheers."

"Prost!"Two beers collide, it may be the beginning of their friendship, he will see after their first beer...

  
  


The End


	52. Still Sunny (Niko/Fredi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sequel of It's always sunny in Munich   
> (yeah Niko is baaaaackkkkkkkk and to speak english and french i'm so happy)

Still sunny

Niko hardly swallows when he hears the final whistle, his eyes are fixed on the giant screen of the Istanbul stadium, on the score, on what he could have lived. Bayern have just won the Champions League. And he’s in the audience. Fucking irony. Fredi brought him here to change his mind, to save him from his dark thoughts, it works a lot, now instead of wanting to die he wants to cry. He watched everything from the stands, like a simple spectator, when he could have been an actor of this event, be the person in charge, the trigger of all that. He was robbed by fate. Niko wouldn't say he deserved it, but he contributed to it, gave it days, nights. He deserves better, for sure. Maybe not the trophy, because Hansi also gave a lot, but at least a little recognition, respect. As if he will never have it in this corner of Bavaria… His throat is compressed by remorse, regrets, what he should have said, not said, what he should have done, not done. Everything is too late now, he has missed his chance to get a minimum of gratitude.

His eyes stay on the field, they look at his former players, his mouth is dry, everything he could have done... Niko deserves nothing of what they have today. He missed his chance, that's all. He doesn't have to cry about it, he's no longer concerned. He must look to the future, leave the past behind. And if he wants to cry ?! If he doesn’t want to turn the page and continue to regret everything, continue to suffer at night by seeing shame in everyone's eyes ?! If he wants to remember the shootings of supporters at the basketball game, all against him ?! What if he wants to remember the other two times when security didn't do its job and let fans pass by ?! What could have happened ?! He could have been injured, killed, but it didn't bother anyone! That's the truth, he was Bayern's stopgap, plan C, a failure to forget to remember the victories more easily! Or even better, the mistake not to be repeated! What if he wants to be better than that ?!

Niko wants to snuggle up against Fredi, he doesn't care if he has to cry all night, he needs it, he doesn't want to be just... The system error. He keeps watching the celebrations for a few more minutes, it could have been him, if he had clung to an idealistic utopia. It’s heartbreaking and a brutal truth, he may have had no place in this success. And yet he did his best... He returns to the hotel with the urge to vomit, Fredi can’t do anything about it unfortunately. He’s alone in an infernal spiral, hatred and grief colliding in his heart. He doesn't want to sleep, he doesn't feel the need for it yet. Niko finds himself in the hotel room bath, his chin on his knees together, he can't stop thinking about it, he is in a fog, lost between distress and despair.

The End


	53. The taste of hatred (David/Martin &Timmy/Gonça)

The taste of Hatred

David feels like he's going to kill someone, even though he already knows who he wants to finish right away. On the one hand, he got fucked by Lewandowski, in every possible way, on the other hand, he hasn't been getting better since. He has a desire for mass destruction which is built in him, he would give a lot to be able to satisfy it. The problem is not to have had Lewandowski in his body, to have felt his cock inside him, his breath on his skin or any other horrible crap of this kind, the worst is to no longer be able to look at himself in the mirror without wanting to break it. He should see a psychologist for that, do yoga, something! But he doesn’t find the strength, he can’t admit that he let himself be used like a moron! Whatever he would give to be able to take revenge on the damn Polish, 5-1 last time wasn’t enough for him. He knows that his teammates must have noticed that he can’t relax, he’s always upset, he must keep himself from tackling all the time, he doesn’t want to tear off his ankles. Adi pointed out to him that he should avoid hitting the ball too hard, the seven-game red card didn’t help. David will implode if he does nothing to help himself.

He asked Gonçalo to fuck him, he's the only one on the team he dared to talk to, the only one who understands his anger, he needs his help to get better, or at least no longer wanting to destroy everything he finds. Gonça accepted, surely out of pity for him, after all seeing his captain ask him in face to face to fuck him because he isn’t able to get better after an unfortunate meeting with a Polish isn’t the kind of things which will help to improve his situation. Gonça does come to his house, David doesn't need much to say that he is stressed. David is too, he doesn't know how their friendship will turn out after that. He asks himself so many questions while his cheek is against the pillow and Gonçalo is on him, doing his best not to be present on him. David doesn't know what he needs, is it forgetting Lewandowski or feeling what he did to him again? He can't explain that to Gonça.

"You need sweetness David, I don't know cap, but I don't want to do this to you anymore, do you think that helped you at least? You look even more lost now... I'm sorry, I don't know, I can't keep fucking you over and over until suddenly you get a taste for the pain and start doing what you would never have done before." Gonçalo tells him once they are done, David runs a hand through his curls stuck on his forehead with sweat, his eyes stuck on the increasingly long Portuguese hair, his friend is totally right and David knew it before he even asked him to do that, he's the only one to blame in this story, for being so stupid

"Thank you Gonça, find Timmy and tell him about your feelings, I don't... I don't want this not to happen because of me and my problems."

"You should try with Hinti, you know, not for sex, but at least to have his company, he's kind, he could help you more than me."

"I know, but I don't know how to approach him without looking totally weird."

"Do nothing, let it happen and you will see, he will be with you." 

"So you’re doing it?" 

"You understood everything, cap." 

David waits a few days with the same growing desire to screw up his life, to leave Frankfurt, the team, his other family, there are few things that keep him from the worst. His son, and the team, if not, he would have gone further than he thought.

Before he realizes it, Martin is at his home, preparing one of his unpronounceable Austrian meal, placing little kisses on his wrist. David can't believe Gonça really succeeded in his stupid plan. In addition, he also managed to get Timothy in his bed before he had time to ask him how his flirt was going. David probably underestimated Paciencia’s ability to get what he wanted without having trouble. He will watch over him in the future, to make sure he doesn't take advantage of this gift to  _ sleep  _ with Chandler in the Commerzbank...

The End


	54. The captain and his eagle (David/Martin)

The captain and his eagle

  
  


David is disappointed by the loss, but he makes sure to show it as little as possible, he doesn’t want to express his disappointment too much. They did what they could. Three years earlier they faced Nüremberg to escape relegation, so losing in the Europa League semi-final against Chelsea isn’t shameful. They have done better than all the other German teams this season, they have created the feat. Out of the question to be ashamed, they are victorious in the hearts of their supporters and that’s enough. He lets himself rest for a few seconds in the arms of the supporters, it doesn’t matter, they have done great things. David opens his eyes to see Martin in the same position as him, comforted by the fans. He hopes he doesn't blame himself too much for the missed penalty, it's not his fault.

  
  


David waits to be back at the hotel to go and hold his friends against him and comfort them, he doesn't want them to get depressed for that. Adi is counting on him to do his job as captain, so when he goes to see Hinti, he can't help but doubt. He surely doesn’t have the right words to comfort this kind of case. He grits his teeth before entering, he is the captain, he isn’t going to run away anyway.

  
  


Martin has red eyes when he meets his look, David can’t help but feel his heart tighten in his chest, it hurts to see him in this state. David hugs him and whispers in his average German that he’s proud of him, and that he only wants to see him smile again. He doesn’t come back in his own room, he stays with Hinti to comfort him for the rest of the night. The captain has his responsibilities, and this is one of them.

  
  


The End


	55. Maybe we took this too far (Jan/Kevin)

Maybe we took this too far

Jan has no problems with Freddy or Felix, which is why he thought he wouldn’t have problems with Trapp. Bad pick, in addition to not liking him, he can’t stand him. Beyond having to watch him make mistakes on the bench, to think of the place he could have had if he had never left the first time, Jan is tired of seeing him always so relaxed, as if everything was still going well, as if the only times he couldn't smile was when they took a goal. Trapp isn’t a mystery to him, he’s an open book where he can’t understand what is written because his owner does nothing like him, where he learned in a certain way. A generation apart. Jan is no longer seeking to appreciate him, he has made efforts, but he has completely failed in his intentions. What completely killed his desire to celebrate with him after the games is obviously the sequence: 6-1 against Leverkusen (and therefore Lukas), defeat against Chelsea, and defeat against Mainz. Jan grew up near Frankfurt, so obviously he can't bear to see Mainz win. And yet Jan comforted him after Chelsea, because he couldn't leave him like that, desperate against the goal post after Hazard's success, he did his best.

But now that moment of affection between them has passed, and Jan still wants to see him go, but it's going to be complicated since Kevin signed a new five-year contract… So Jan is completely sure that he won't be able to play anymore only one Bundesliga match before... Never. At least in this situation, he can only share his experience with Freddy and Felix, the two little guys may have the chance to play before he retires. Jan is getting more and more tired of Trapp, seeing him get injured can only drive him crazy, how many times has he repeated to him with Moppes not to lean on his hand to fall back… He is aware that he will be the future goalkeeper coach, so he begins to take his role very seriously because his gloves will soon end up in a closet. Jan should go to Leverkusen to talk to Lukas about this, but they are more likely to end up drunk than to actually have a chat.

"Still injured?" Jan asks him by going to see him at his place to drop him the instructions of Moppes for his recovery, he’s the one who has to struggle now that Freddy is No. 1 and Felix No. 2

"Still on the bench?" Jan will kill him.

"Fuck you Kevin."

"You see, I know you don't like me, it's so visible that even Moppes doesn't want to make us work together, whereas I have nothing against you Zimbo, I would have liked to bond with you, but you always preferred Hradecky or the others. Did you let them fuck you? Is that what I need so you can smile at me too?"

"We aren’t friends Trapp, so don't even dare talk about those you don't know."

"Do you think I never discussed your behavior with Freddy or Felix? Do you think they also don't think you should be more friendly to me? Come on Jan, what's up with me?"

"We aren’t the same Kevin, we will never be."

"And that's all ?! One day you hold me in your arms to comfort me and the other you glare at me to sink me ?! Do you think you're the only one hurt, Jan? Do you think you're the only one suffering from this? Where were you when I needed you ?!" Kevin gets up despite his hand in the plaster and faces him, his anger showing itself without difficulty on his face

"And you ?! Where were you when I was alone in Frankfurt, when I played and lost my first games?! When I had a tumor in the brain ?! Where have you been Kevin ?! In Paris having fun with people much more gifted than me ?! Do you think it's easy for me to stay in the same place with you without constantly underestimating myself? Do you think I like to hate you ?! I wish you never came back, that you never set foot near me..."Jan feels like he's going to cry, he hates getting upset because of that, he always puts himself in this state, his throat compressing around his vocal cords

"Why Jan? We could have been so much better together…” Kevin hardly takes him in his arms, whispering to him while trying to fill the few centimeters that differentiate them, Jan would like to tell him not to touch him, to let him go, but he doesn't find the strength, he may have finally found his way of redemption towards Trapp

"Because I love you Kevin..."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Seriously?"

"Don’t get angry ! Let me understand, analyze the situation."

"I should leave..."

"No, we're going to talk about it, and you won't run away from your responsibilities." 

"Run away from my responsibilities? You are the one who left Frankfurt for Paris."

"You also left as far as I know." 

"Because I was the third goalkeeper, you had no excuses."

"So you watched me play?" 

"I didn’t say that…"

"You really did."

"I hate you Kevin..."

"I love you too Zimbo." And his lips rest on his, Jan trying to stay calm while his heart could escape his chest…

__________________________________________

(the sequel)

Jan can't believe he really stayed with Trapp, and they managed not to kill each other. He hadn't thought he could a few hours earlier, when he still hated him despite the love buried deep inside him, under a layer of resentment towards the youngest, and himself. They are kissing, it’s strange to feel his lips on his, his hand still in good condition around his shoulders, it’s so good to no longer feel a bitter anger in his throat, but a warmth sweet in his stomach. They can be anything. Jan takes a breath when he separates, that wasn’t how he saw his trip to Trapp’s place, it would be better if Moppes never learned it, neither Felix and Freddy. Kevin leans his head toward what seems to be his room, he obviously understands the implication, so he asks himself a lot of questions by following him mechanically. Is he only ready to be so close to Kevin? One step after another would be more effective so as not to ruin what they are trying to build...

"Stop asking yourself questions, I'm not going to hurt you if you don't want to sleep with me, I couldn't even, my hand would say no." 

"No, I want to do it."

"I'm not forcing you Jan."

"Stop talking and hurry up, I'm not here forever."

"Eternity doesn't wait either."

"Kevin."

"Alright Alright…"

Kevin finds it difficult to take off his sweatpants because of his injured hand but eventually gets there, Jan doesn't really know how to do it, so he decides to take off all his clothes so as not to have problems with it, anyway, if he has to end up fighting with Trapp, he will at least have the advantage of being able to use his two arms. He climbs on the bed trying to keep his apprehension hidden under a mask of confidence, but only in his gestures, Kevin must have understood that he wasn’t used to it. Jan finds it harder and harder to stay calm, between his bad memories earlier in the argument and the fact that he is about to sleep with his teammate. Kevin joins him, his boxer gone with the rest, Jan doesn't know what to do so he waits to understand exactly what is wanted from him for the moment. Kevin kisses him again, and from there he knows it's a good evening...

The End


	56. Compromise (Daichi/Makoto)

Compromise

Daichi has been on the team for a while, but he has never felt as new as he does now. The problem ? More than half of the team has changed in less than three seasons. Ante, Seb and Luka arrived, and then left after two years (three for Ante), Marius, Alex and everyone else left. Daichi is surrounded by new teammates, but also by those who were already there when he himself joined the team. He wonders how David managed to socialize so quickly with Martin, they didn't have much in common at first sight, and yet they seem to have known each other since ice age. Daichi is also surprised by Timothy, the American is so in love with Gonçalo that it’s not even funny to talk to them about that in the locker room, a little more than a season together and they are already half married… Daichi can no longer rely on many elders to keep experience. There is Makoto. The advantage with him is that he knows the Bundesliga very well, as well as Japanese, so they can chat without having recurring language problems like with their other teammates.

Daichi doesn't really know how to explain what he finds in his elder, but he sort of needs to have him near him to be sure he's doing things right. When he scores in the Europa League, he is happy to see him on the field or on the bench smiling at him and raising his thumb to congratulate him. Daichi wouldn't say that Makoto is the one he needs in his everyday life, all the time, but he at least needs him when they are bound by the eagle on their chests.

The End


	57. Too far gone (Timothy/Gonçalo)

Too far gone

Gonça loves Timmy. It’s no longer a surprise to anyone on the team or staff, except Timmy himself. The American doesn’t seem fucking able to see his calls, his remarks, his winks, his smiles for him... Gonça really does his best for Chandler to notice, then loves him, but it's hard, because his teammate is blind! But Gonçalo has a plan for all of this to change completely, so he slips a little piece of paper to the com director who, like all the rest of the team, ships him with Timothy on social media, fans will be happy to see them together again (Gonça does absolutely not do that to be able to end up in the same bed as his favorite player, no, he really wouldn't dare).

February 14 finally arrives when Frankfurt invites them to dinner in the stadium, Gonça is proud of his anonymous idea, he no longer needs to ask Timothy to come with him, since he is already doing it happily by ignoring that he was the one who imagined everything. They sit around the table and pretend to be in love for the Instagram video which will be used to promote the Valentine's Day filter, except that Gonçalo isn’t pretending at all to love Timmy, since he loves him really, enormously, with all his heart. But this game has lasted long enough, and Gonçalo must still try to make Timothy understand that he’s the one he wants for the love of God. Paciencia puts his hand on Chandler's and makes him the most beautiful love face he can make him by wrinkling his lips to mimic a kiss, if it’s not enough, there is nothing more he can do for the American.

"You're going too far..." Timmy whispers, trying not to seem embarrassed, it's cute

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"It's because you don't see that I love you."

"Gonça, you're really going too far."

"It's not a joke, Timmy, I love you."

"Are you lying?" 

"Why would I do it?" 

"Because I did it to be sure you weren't just kidding." 

"Can we kiss then? For the camera at least."

"I don't think so Mr. Paciencia. Let’s wait until it’s turned off to do what we want."

The End


	58. Question of happiness (Lukas/Jan)

Question of happiness

  
  


Lukas is one of the permanently happy people, he loves to smile, even when everything could go wrong, he prefers to think about everything that’s right than to think of everything that could go wrong. In addition, he can only be happy, he shares his life with Jan, who also smiles often, but not enough for him. Bastian at the time when they played together smiled just as much as he did. In short, Lukas is happy in his life, and he hopes that Jan takes advantage of all the happiness that can radiate from him to be too.

  
  


Lukas learned about his tumor, he never dared imagine that Zimbo had suffered so much in the past. That's why he takes his role to heart, he must be the guy who makes Jan happy in all circumstances. Lukas doesn't really know how he managed to fall in love with his teammate so quickly, but he will never regret it, because having Jan in his life can only make him happy.

  
  


The End


	59. WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS (of Berlin) (David/Lukas)

WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS (Of Berlin)

David is tense, it's probably because they are playing their second Pokal final in a row, that they must not lose this time, the defeat against Dortmund is always in their minds (always a penalty story, things like that never change), today the victory over Bayern must be theirs. They deserve this Pokal, oh yes, they fought against relegation and went to the Europa League, so they deserve this last cup before letting their coach and Alex leave. Today they have to write history, bring back the cup they have all been waiting for for thirty years (David isn’t even sure he was born the last time it happened). But that doesn't stop him from being totally stressed, he's so afraid of making a mistake, of not being able to allow his team to win, he's the captain this season, so he will make sure to honor the armband around his biceps, even if his fingers are trembling, even if his legs are struggling to find enough strength to support him in the corridor before going on the field. Maybe Bayern players can see it, but David has nothing to hide, he lives this moment as if it was the last time in his life that he would go to Berlin for this occasion. Hands are placed heavily on his shoulders, which makes him jump like a child caught in the act. Lukas.

"Are you trying to make me have a heart attack, Lukas?" David laughs with an ounce of panic in his voice

"You will be ready like that, captain!" 

"So I'm going to defend you like a monster, but you better watch your goal, I don't want to see us lose, owlman!" 

"Glad to hear that from you two, I'm going to win for us!" Ante can't help but share their moment, they are a beautiful trio, right? History belongs to them for the moment!

The End


	60. I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you (Jürko & Davinti)

I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you

  
  


David likes to go to this restaurant, beyond the food, there is a good atmosphere, smiles, and it’s not unpleasant to sit alone listening to the music that is played there. In fact, David often finds himself sipping a maté, watching people on the dance floor of the restaurant, he sometimes imagines himself dancing with someone he would have invited randomly in the building, to not just watch but act. It’s a sweet dream compared to what reality really is. He often thinks that he will end up meeting someone he will invite to dance, he will lean him on the track, before kissing him, then dance again and again with him, until the night goes by and let them go home to extend it a little more. Sweet dream.

  
  


Niko doesn't really know how he ended up singing in a restaurant, but it happened, and when it's not the turn of a random playlist to make customers dance, he has to use his vocal cords to entertain. It's not as bad as it seemed at first glance, when he can sing what he wants everything is fine, otherwise he sings without much will but he does it anyway so as not to spoil the atmosphere and customer feelings. There is also another factor that comes into play to say that this isn’t one of the worst places on earth, his pianist teammate Jürgen. He plays beautifully well in addition to being a charming person (in every sense of the term), it's just a shame that they don't have the opportunity to talk to each other a lot, even outside the stage it's complicated since they work mainly in the evening. Not that he would find the courage one day to tell him everything he could dream of. It may be better to keep his mouth shut off the stage, so as not to make false notes with their friendship which is already not incredible due to the lack of proximity after work.

  
  


Martin. This is the name of the guy he can't stop looking at when he sits at the bar and sips his usual maté. David doesn't know what he finds him, it's just another customer among the others, but there is something he can't spot with him. David fell completely in love without ever having dared to speak to him. Today, like every time he goes to this restaurant, David takes the same drink and looks at Martin, looking away from time to time to watch people dance without realizing that others are watching them. David always thought that he would end up bending over his dance partner and then kissing him, it's a vision he always had when looking at other couples…

  
  


Niko is more and more tired of having to hide everything he can feel towards Jürgen as he rubs shoulders with him every day, he has a burning passion in his chest that would like to push him to confess and kiss him, press him on his fucking piano to accentuate the sensations and please the way his dreams usually unfold. The more he watches him play, the more he hopes to one day have the opportunity to put his hands on it, but for other reasons... There is an attractive side to standing near him in the locker room when the night fell, to observe and discuss with him quickly, he doesn’t know what it is but he loves to be alone with him when nobody can think the least thing about their qualities and their defects. But for now, nothing. Niko doesn't think he's going to be very likely to be able to one day finish everything he started by working with him, but if there has to be something, then he hopes it will happen quickly, because he can't no longer wait when his heart tells him to act.

  
  


David was wrong in his vision of dance. He had just finished his first maté of the evening while he was still watching the dancers out of the corner of his eye, and especially to watch Martin, when the latter got up to sit next to him to ask him a dance. David first believed in a joke or something like that, before Martin's hand landed on his and brought him to the dance floor. This is where he was wrong. David isn’t the one who had to lean on Martin and then kiss him at the high point of the song, no, his new companion did it for him by passing his arm around his waist, his fingers firmly linked to his own, and in a breath that seemed shy, he had finally decided to bend to kiss him. So his vision had become false, but it was not dramatic, because they could reverse the roles as much as possible during the night, and everything could go on with him to extend it a little bit...

  
  


Niko can't help but show a satisfied smile when he finally has the opportunity to spend a little more time with Jürgen; his silence cracked after yet another song night, so he admitted some of the things he felt for him, but he said nothing of what he could have imagined already, so as not to ruin anything in doubt. There’s no one left in the restaurant as Jürgen kisses him against the locker room wall, his legs are already around his hips, his hands on his shoulders. It's not quite like what he could have imagined, but as long as he's with him, he keeps feeling his lips on his, his fingers on his skin to make him become his, he has no complaints. Niko doesn't know how they get there, but they end up in the public area of the restaurant, where Jürgen's piano is. Oh, he can only lay his eyes on it and hope that at least one more dream becomes reality...

The End


	61. Frankfurter boys (Niko/Adi)

Frankfurter boys

  
  


Adi is so happy with their victory, it's not every day that we can win 5-1 against Bayern at the CommerzBank Arena, he’s proud of his team, everything will be fine in the future, he knows it. He's walking in the stadium, he doesn't want this day to end, it's as beautiful as the time they went to the Europa League semi-finals. His heart tightens in his chest when he sees the damage of the match, the locker room of Bayern is empty, except for the other coach on the bench. Adi shouldn't interfere, but he succeeded him in Frankfurt, so they are linked, even without wanting to. He walks into the locker room and closes the door behind him, no one should disturb them. Kovač quickly looks up, one of his hands wiping his eyes, then his cheek. Ah, Adi didn’t expect that. No matter what, he must assume his decision.

  
  


''I didn’t... I didn't see you...'' Kovač wrinkles his lips, quickly turning his gaze away from his, Adi keeps a neutral face, they don't know each other

"You can come back to Frankfurt." He doesn't know why he says that, but it seems honest to him

''Not after today, I failed miserably, I... I'm going to leave Munich, congratulations for your victory Adi.'' Kovač gets up from the bench taking his things, Adi makes a few steps to stand in front him, he understood well and it’s out of the question that their discussion stops there

“Why are you leaving now when you could have done it before? Are you leaving because of the score? This is loose. I had heard so much good about you, I'm disappointed, Kovač.'' Adi is being carried away by his feelings, but it’s legitimate then that he finds himself against Kovač, the back of the other against the wall, he won't go anywhere yet

''You aren’t the first person disappointed with me. And it's Niko.''

“That doesn't answer my question, Niko. Why are you leaving?''

''No one wants me. Even less with today's game.''

“What if someone wanted you? Would you give up too?'' Adi puts his hands on his cheeks and forces him to look at him

'You want me maybe? After humiliating me with my old players?'' Adi can see Niko's eyes start to shine again, it's not good

“It wasn't planned like that, but it happened. You should start relying on other people instead of constantly turning in on yourself.''

"The last time it happened, someone from my own staff wanted to take advantage of me."

"It will never happen again, come back to Frankfurt and I will show you how much you are loved."

"If I come back, I would be just another failure, Adi."

"If I need an assistant, I will call you."

"Not sure I would answer."

"Frankfurt still loves you, you know, David talks about you sometimes."

"It's... You'll thank him."

"Come back and tell him."

"Stop that Adi."

"Okay, Niko..."

  
  


It didn't have to end like this, but Adi was finally silent by putting his lips on those of Niko, his hand on his neck so as not to let him go, he wouldn’t have thought that he needed it, but apparently Yes. It all starts and ends in Frankfurt, he will be there.

  
  


The End


	62. A slight doubt (David/Mijat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mijat is going to leave. kill me

A slight doubt

  
  


Mijat is a great teammate, David knows it, and he can only nod since they know each other, both newly arrived in Frankfurt in 2015. The majority of the team was different at that time, there was still Alex and Lukas for example, it was a beautiful time, and it’s still the same today, but with other teammates, with an another atmosphere. Everything is both different and the same, like Mijat. David was already quite old when he arrived, but Mijat was still a kid, he mustn’t even have been 20 years old according to his memory. Hard to believe that this kid scored during their beautiful final night of the Pokal 2018. He’s no longer a kid, David repeats it to himself once again as he takes off the captain's armband around his bicep, a horrible fluorescent. It reminds him of his journey with the young people of Argentina, the time when Lionel wasn’t yet Messi, or Sergio not yet Agüero. David is far too nostalgic for what he’s supposed to do as a captain.

  
  


Kevin quickly takes him in his arms as his shirt ends on the bench, he wants to admit to him that he feels nothing for him in return because his love is intended for a small Serb, but he says nothing and laughs. It's still the same atmosphere as with his former teammates. Filip sees him coming towards Mijat and sends him a look heavy with meaning, he must not mess with the youngest, that's clear. David takes Mijat aside, he doesn't really know how he's going to confess to him but he will end up finding under stress. He hopes so anyway.

  
  


His hopes are safe when Gacinovic puts his lips on his, pressing his feet to reach his waist. So that was all he had to do... He deepens the kiss in doubt.

  
  


The End


	63. I don't need to kiss you, I don't even miss you (Fredi/Niko)

I don’t need to kiss you, I don’t even miss you

Niko bites the inside of his mouth as he holds his phone securely in his hands. It can't be true. And yet the name displayed is the same as the one of Bayern’s sports director. His fingers are shaking slightly before he can accept the call, it's not the first time someone from Bayern has come to talk to him, usually to gather information on his way of working, but now he knows it's different, he and Brazzo aren’t really friends despite appearances, and he doubts that Hasan calls him to invite him for a drink. It makes no sense for them to want him, Frankfurt must be something like 25 points behind Bayern, and even if Heynckes refuses to continue, Niko shouldn’t be considered a potential successor, it’s not the right time to jump into the deep water yet. In fact, he’s even closer to renewing its contract with Frankfurt than anything else. Niko swallows the lump in his throat as Hasan makes compelling arguments seeming more like threats or an ultimatum to agree to change clubs. He doesn’t know if it’s a good thing to do that. His nails dig into his palm as he finally answers.

  
  


Yes.

  
  


Now he has to talk about it with Fredi, and he knows he won't like his decision. On the one hand he is happy to be able to go coach in his dream club, but on the other he doesn’t feel ready to go there, to abandon everything he has always known for two years, and to have to get used in larger egos, without forgetting the pressure load which will be greater, or also all that he will have to relearn. He can't yet say if it was a mistake, but Niko has a hard time imagining that everything will be perfectly fine from start to finish. However, this isn’t officially his challenge. Not yet. For the moment, his challenge is to face Fredi's gaze when he will tell him that he has decided to join Bayern from next season. For now, the challenge is to live with the weight of his decision and believe that everything will be normal for the month and a half that remains before the end of the season.

  
  


Of course he knew that Fredi wasn’t going to like it, but he didn’t expect that. He didn't expect a fist in his cheek and hands clinging to the collar of his shirt. He screwed up with Fredi, he destroyed their friendship for a job. Niko feels like he's going to cry, he doesn't know if it's because of the pain and the blood in his mouth or if it's because something just broke in his heart with the reaction of his friend. He understands Fredi's attitude, but he doesn't know if he can forgive him for doing this, he should believe in him instead of getting angry at his decision, it's not like he can come back to it anyway. Frankfurt will be able to succeed without him, he has only put them on the right path. Niko is doing his best to keep his tears in his eyes as he wipes the blood from his jaw, Fredi letting go of his shirt. He ruined everything for a job where he's just _plan C_.

  
  


The End


	64. Adler on ice (David/Martin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mijat left. And Lucas will too. I... Hate this.

Adler on ice

David is a good boyfriend, even when Martin has desires that go against his. David is a good boyfriend, even when Martin drags him to see an ice hockey game. David is a good boyfriend, even if he hates ice hockey. He doesn't understand anything about this sport, and, he's Argentinian! He couldn’t see ice everyday at Chabas! But he made an effort the first time Martin brought him to see a game, because that could only entertain him a minimum, wrong, he was bored. Then, Hinti himself participated in a match, and David was forced to go see him, he couldn't leave him alone. David is a good boyfriend. But, because everything is still going wrong, Hinti wanted to drag him so that he too could join him. Now Abraham finds himself staggering on the ice, his ice skates refusing to move forward properly to give him the chance not to make a fool of himself.

  
  


Martin reaches out to join him, David doesn’t want to let go of the rink’s edge, but if it’s for Hinti, he will. He takes his courage in both hands to advance to the Austrian. Everything doesn’t work properly when Martin decides to back up as he moves forward. No no no no. He has no right to do this to him! David is so far from the edge, he can no longer hold on to anything, and his only point of gravity is himself. He has a good chance of falling, and if he does, he will bring Hinti down with him, no matter if they are injured, his honor comes first. But David can't really blame him, not when he sees the beautiful smile on his face, if it can make Hinti happy to see him on the ice, he will make an effort. He slides as best as he can to Martin, even if his movements are not safe, he will eventually catch him.

Unless if he falls first. David feels himself staggering before losing his balance and gradually falling. Fuck. But luckily for him, Martin is still there, his handsome Austrian catching him and David can only smile in his arms. What would he do without Hinti?

"I'm sorry for dragging you here if you didn't want to skate David..." Martin's breath is warm against his skin

"Everything is fine, I think I could like with some time, with you." 

"I love you Angel."

"Me too Hinti."

  
  


And they kiss on the ice, Martin knocking him over so that he can almost touch the cold with his head, it’s not so bad after all...

The End


	65. Kids (Mijat/Dejan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna cry. Filip will have to take care, alone, of the kid :'(

Kids

  
  


Mijat swallows the lump in his throat when he sees Dejan with his bags leaving for the airport, he can’t believe that he fell in love with this child so quickly, and that he’s so sad to see him leave on loan in Belgium. Dejan is a great player, he didn't want to see him leave him and go away from him for several years, or never. Joveljic was supposed to be under his protection in the club, Filip to keep them on the right track. Now how is he going to make sure he's okay? He will miss him more than he should, he needs him. Mijat stops him when he seems well on his way to take his plane and leave him. Dejan looks at him with his surprised childish look, his bags still on his shoulders, Mijat won’t let him go so quickly.

  
  


''Mijat? Is there a problem?'' Dejan seems so innocent like that, yes, he will be greatly missed

"Promise me you will come back."

"Of course I will come back, I live here Mijat!"

"No, I mean, you will replay here, in Frankfurt, with me and the others."

"Mijat..."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I promise, I'll come back to your side."

"Thank you Dejan, I will miss you."

  
  


Mijat puts his forehead against Dejan’s, the youngest still looks surprised of his actions but he lets him do it, and after a while, he can see a smile draw his lips. He comes to shift his face slightly so that their noses touch, achieving an Eskimo kiss, they are still kids after all. Mijat lets him go, he will wait impatiently for his return.

  
  


The End


	66. Frankfurt's safe boy (Niko/Fredi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp we need to pray for a Daichi hattrick tonight against Basel

Frankfurt's safe boy

  
  


"You can come back if you want." Fredi says on the phone, they must have been talking for half a dozen minutes, it must have been a little bit more than a week since Niko called him to tell him that he was leaving Bayern, Fredi would have liked to restrain him and tell him to stay a little longer to prove all his qualities, but he doesn’t have to make Niko dream about the envy of the public

''To coach? Adi is better than me and you know it as well as I do.''

''No, come back home, in Frankfurt. We are still your family, I hope you remember your first beer shower with our colors.''

''Hard to forget the smell that followed...'' Fredi feels a smile take possession of his lips when hearing Niko laugh, his only goal is to see him happy since Bayern hurt him so much

"I would come if I were you."

"I'm coming Fredi, pretend I never left you."

_________________

Fredi laughs while running his hands through his hair to put them back in order, who thought he would spend such a night with Niko... It’s a real good thing to be able to hold him against him again, it had missed him so much, all that because Bayern was unable to respect him, even a minimum... It will never happen again anyway, Fredi will only let him go when completely sure that he will be happy where he will go. Niko is still sleeping next to him, he looks so relaxed compared to his last game. Of course, Fredi will never let him go unless it’s for a club that will love him as much as Frankfurt loved him. Fredi puts his lips on his forehead, looking for his glasses under the pillow, he will know how to take care of him, they have known each other for a long time, he will respect his beloved.

  
  


The End


	67. Before Gonça... (Timothy/Prince & Gonçalo)

Before Gonça...

  
  


Before Gonça, there was Prince. Timmy has no problem talking about this particular season, after all, it’s when they won the Pokal against Bayern, it’s just not like it was before, there is a bitter taste in his mouth at the slightest memory of Prince. They loved each other. And now Timothy loves Gonçalo. Times change, people change. To understand everything, it’s necessary to come back during this famous season when all the chances were against them. Prince was a new player in the club at that time, while he has been well established for a while, Timmy could only notice his bling-bling side, he could have suspected it anyway, he’s Jérôme Boateng's half-brother after all. The season continues, they gradually qualify until the final of the Pokal even if they don’t yet realize what the final result can mean, they gain points in the ranking. For the first time in a while, they are safe.

  
  


A week before the famous evening of May 19, Timothy goes to Prince's, because he needs to tell him everything; he can no longer look away from him, he can no longer stop thinking about him. He needs him. He needs to be with him. Prince understands, but he doesn't say everything at the time and Timmy can see it, but he's glad he doesn’t have to go home so soon. They spend the week together, Timmy can only be happy to have him for this last game of the season. But even if they win, Prince leaves. Timothy shouldn’t have forced this link, he can only end up even more injured now.

  
  


And now there is Gonça, and Timmy is afraid to hold on to him, because the Portuguese is young and talented, he could leave like Prince and never come back. But there is something in Gonçalo's smile, something in his attitude and gestures, maybe they can be something. Maybe. Timothy doesn't want to fall again, but neither does he plan to leave Gonça aside...

  
  


The End


	68. We love Our Capitano (David/Martin)

**We Love Our Capitano**

**I can feel the heat rising**

**Everything is on fire**

**Today is a painful reminder of why**

**We can only get brighter**

**The further you put it behind ya**

**But right now I'm on the inside**

**Lookin out, cause**

David doesn't want to cry, not yet, not like after Chelsea, not like after Dortmund. And yet, Bayern gies in the final after this terrible fight. Stolen. Lying face down on the Allianz lawn, his tears feed the grass. They could have won this games, he knows it, he can feel it in his muscles. Stolen. His fist is reformed as he hits the ground. It was his last chance to earn anything before retirement. Stolen. His sobs gut his chest as tears continue to roll down his skin, mixing with his sweat, his pain. Everything could have gone well. Everything had to go well. Stolen stolen stolen. David repeats it over and over, even when Hinti brings him to his feet, even when Timmy rubs his back, even when Kevin runs his hand through his soaked hair. Soon he will retire. With that bitter memory in his mouth, of not being able to be the long-awaited captain. His sobs can’t stop as his legs give him up again.

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

David wakes up in his Munich hotel room, his aching muscles, his prickly eyes. He really cried too much. But yet the urge returns to him as he straightens up to see his swimsuit stained on the edge of the bed, gauze on his abdomen. Damn Polish. David hears the water from the shower, he suspects that Martin must be inside, it’s painful for him to imagine how bad the man he loves must feel, but he knows this pain. He feels it at the same time. He slips out of bed, suffering slightly, before leaving his room, to apologize to everyone. He will bear the responsibility for this failure.

**Yesterday was the tornado warning, today is like the morning after**

**Your world is torn in half, you wake and let's wait to start the morning process**

**Rebuilding and you're still a work in progress**

**Today is a whole new chapter, it's like an enormous ass**

**The thunderstorm has passed ya**

**Your weather didn't poke his eyes out with the thorn bush that you**

**Used to smell the roses, stopped to inhale can't even tell your nose is stuffed**

**So focused on the brightside, then you floor the gas pedal**

**And hit the corner fast, the more asserted**

**Never looking back, may hit the curb**

**But everyday is a new learning curve, as you, steer through life**

**Sometimes you might not wanna swerve**

**But you have to to avert a disaster, lucky, no permanent damage**

**Cause they hurt you so bad, it's like they murdered your ass**

**And threw dirt on your casket, but you returned from the ashes**

**And that hurt that you have, you just converted to gasoline**

**And while you're burning the past, standing at inferno and chant**

David comes back to his room an hour later, he wanted to comfort everyone when necessary, if he could not give them victory, he could at least take their responsibility to let them sleep peacefully. As peaceful as it can be. It happened again when they deserved so much better. They had this victory. Stolen so close from the goal. Hinti got out of the shower when he went through the door again, still nothing on his body to cover him apart from his boxers. He doesn't know who brought him back or who took off his jersey, shorts, socks, crampons, but he is grateful to him, he wouldn’t have had the strength to do it all alone. He’s also happy not to feel dried earth on him. David walks over to the Austrian, before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his head on his chest, to rest, and let Martin give him his pain. He alone must assume his responsibility.

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

Martin hugs him more tightly as he kisses him, his lips devouring his. And then, after David finds himself on the bed, Martin on top of him, what could have remained of their clothes disappeared, he doesn’t feel in a good emotional state, but he feels the warmth of Hinti against his, the power of his gestures when he decides how to do with the lube. David can't stop him, because he wants it too. He clings to the Austrian’s shoulders feeling him pushing inside him, he doesn’t contain his moans, and a few tears fall on the pillow. It's so good... David ends up on his stomach, the pillow now under his cheek, Martin still hitting his prostate as he gradually forgets the game. To only remember his decision. He’s retiring in December.

**So familiarize with what having to swallow this pill is like**

**It happens all the time, they take your heart and steal your life**

**And it's as though you feel you've died because you've been killed inside**

**But yet you're still alive which means you must survive**

**Although today you may weep because you're weak and**

**Everything seems so bleak and hopeless**

**The light that you're seeking, it begins to seep in**

**That's the only thing keepin' you from leapin' off the motherfreaking deep in**

**And I'm pulling for you to push through this feeling**

**And with a little time that should do the healin'**

**And by tomorrow you may even feel so good that you're willing**

**To forgive them even after all that shit you been put through**

**This feeling of resilience is building and the flames are burning**

**Quick as fire would through this building, you're sealed in**

**But you're fireproof and retardant you withstood it**

**And as you climb up to the roof you're just chillin' and you look down**

**Cause you're so over them you could put the heel of your foot through the ceilin'**

**As time passes, things change everyday**

**But wounds, wounds heal**

**But scars still remaining the same**

**But tomorrow today's goin' down in flames**

**Throw the match at the passed up place**

**So feel the fire beneath your feet**

**As you barely even perspire from the heat**

**Exhale deep and breathe a sigh of relief**

**And as you say goodbye to the grief**

**It's like watching the walls melt in your prison cell**

**But you've extinguished this living hell**

**Still a little piece of you dies, you scream**

David leaves. He is retiring and nothing will happen again. He will never have an armband around the biceps again, never have balls at his feet again, never again be responsible for defending the goal behind him, never again be able to play with his friends. His family. He leaves just before Christmas, in December, his contract went until the summer, but it’s better for him if he leaves now, if he ends everything in Frankfurt. He will never forget anything, he lived there so long, whether it was the battle against relegation with Mijat's saving assist for Seferovic’s goal, or the final lost in Pokal in 2017 against Dortmund, or even the one won the year after against Bayern, not to mention their wonderful journey in the Europa League the following season. David can’t forget anything. Everything is written deeply in his memory, as well as in his heart. He lived there so much, experienced so much, that nothing could ever leave him.

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**Feel the burn, watch the smoke as I turn**

**Rising, a phoenix from the flames**

**With wings I will fly**

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames**

**It's a beautiful kind of pain**

**Setting fire to yesterday**

**Find the light, find the light, find the light**

It’s not easy to say goodbye, especially when he knows it’s forever. David is no longer the captain of the idiots’ team. David is no longer the defender in his 30s to whom Alex and Marco have entrusted the armband. David is no longer the young man who watched Messi play on the edge of the field while waiting for his chance. David is far from Chabas or Argentina, and he feels like he’s even further away from Frankfurt. He lived more than five years here, knew so many teammates, so much joy and pain... So no longer have to carry the weight of everything on his shoulders, no longer be in the team, no longer be Capitano, not being him anymore, all that can only make him feel a little sadder. Okay, that was his decision, but he doesn't know if he can do anything to dispel the pain for a moment, he has only felt it since it became official.

And yet, the others made him a party for his departure (his retirement, David remembers, he doesn’t leave, but he doesn’t stay either). Martin is still with him, comforting him when everyone he has known has come. David is crying over the pain of leaving, but deep down, he’s glad he could have played with these jerks, because they are his family and will remain so until his last breath comes.

The End


	69. FC Austrian Frankfurt (Martin/Stefan)

FC Austrian Frankfurt

  
  


Ilse and he end up meeting again outside the Austrian national team, Martin has fond memories of their time together in Salzburg, anyway Stefan is a good guy, he trusts him. Ilsanker joins Frankfurt, Martin and he will play in defense (or in the middle according to Hütter's plans, which they have known for a long time too). Martin can't explain how he really feels for his new teammate, where for David he knows he's his friend, he feels there’s something more for the older man, but he doesn't know what it can be. He was never very strong at understanding his feelings, and then, Ilse was always the discreet type, which doesn’t help him talk with him and understand what he might like about him.

  
  


Hinti takes him for a drink to celebrate his arrival in Frankfurt, Ilse will have to rely on him at first to get used to his new club after Leipzig, nothing is really the same in Frankfurt, and he noticed it during the last season. He could have invited Hütter to complete the FC Austrian Frankfurt, but he wants to share this moment with him only, to find Stefan back and make sure that it’s not a dream, that his teammate is indeed there. They sit in front of a glass of whiskey each, talking about their respective paths since their departure from Salzburg. Martin would like to be able to tell him how he really feels about him, but Ilse has barely arrived and he doesn't want to ruin everything already, especially if they have to play together for a few more years, whether in club or in selection.

  
  


When they are drunk enough to forget about it the next day, Martin decides to take him home, to make sure everything is fine and that they will be pretty much in shape for the next day in training. He doesn't know how it comes, or how his courage decides to rebel, but Hinti finds himself kissing Ilse, tasting alcohol in his mouth, he loves him and he hopes he won't hold it against him...

The End


	70. Headlights shining in the dark night (David/Martin)

_ "The brighter the light, the darker the shadow... It’s impossible to appreciate the light correctly without knowing the darkness." _

Jean-Paul Sartre

** Headlights shining in the dark night **

  
  


David doesn’t have the heart to celebrate much this evening. There is nothing to celebrate anyway. He won’t talk about the game, nor about what could have happened at the refereeing level, it was up to him to protect the goal but he totally failed… David swallows the lung in his throat when he’s finally alone in his hotel room, he leans against the door, bringing his hand to his mouth to contain nausea. How will he explain this to his son? How can he explain to him that his father failed two years in a row in the semi-finals of two different competitions? His fist closes as he holds back tears with difficulty. He will never be able to look at him in the eyes again after this stupid promise. David takes trembling steps towards the bed, his legs are heavy and tired, stiff from the match, from his stupid rivalry with the Polish. He collapses head first on the bed hoping that his pain will go away with the night, or in any case his muscular pain, in terms of his sorrow, he will have to wait until the hours become bandage for the gaping wounds on his body.

He must sleep an hour or two before waking up with a startle, his body freezing when he hears his door opening. David turns painfully to see Martin on his doorstep, looking just as tired as he is, his hair in disarray, his hands compressing and decompressing repeatedly. His eyes are still half open due to sleep, and his voice is hoarse, but he invites Hinti to come and sit on the bed next to him so they can talk about what's wrong. David has already done this several times after the defeats with Hinti, but also with others, like Lucas or Gonça, he’s used to it now. He knows that Martin has had sleep problems since the day he missed penalty against Chelsea, so he does his best to welcome him whenever he needs him, even when he’s half dead, like this night. Hinti slips under the blanket, David understands that it’s not a discussion that will fix his situation, so he lies down next to him under the blanket, and looks him straight in the eyes. Martin says nothing but David can read the pain in his eyes, he breathes from the nose before inviting him to come in his arms. He’s reassured to see that the Austrian has no animosity towards him regarding the defeat, to the point where he accepts to come in his arms and put his head on his chest.

David no longer feels asleep now that memories of the game have returned, but that also seems to be the case for Martin, so he decides to take his courage in both hands and put his lips to the other defender's forehead. He doesn't know if it's a reflex from his previous relationships, but he did it, and Hinti doesn't seem to want to react. Or he’s afraid of him because of that. David feels a lump forming in his throat, maybe he just fucked up with his teammate because he's just too tired and sad… But everything disappears in his mind when he feels Martin raise his head to put his lips on his. Oh. It wasn’t planned at all. He didn’t even think that the Austrian could have anything to do with men in general. David wants to turn on the light and ask him right in the eyes if he really wanted to do it, if it wasn’t just a false movement, but he can only answer the kiss by holding Hinti stronger against him (with the risk to crush him a rib or two).

David wants to look him straight in his beautiful light blue eyes, he wants to feel Martin's hands on him, he wants to touch his face again and again and feel the places where the matches have left marks, he wants to run his hands through Hinti’s blond hair who makes him rejuvenate again and again over the months. David wants to have Martin all to himself tonight. He doesn’t want to ruminate on a stupid game where luck was against them, he doesn’t want to think about his future retirement, or the defeat against the person he hates the most on Earth. He doesn’t want to think about anything, except Martin himself, and Martin only. Hinteregger gets out of the pressure of his arms to push him onto the bed, David lets him do it, because he thinks he has understood, but not entirely. Hinti kisses his lips again, before removing his t-shirt and sending his boxers to join it, David doesn’t control a blush to take possession of his cheeks while he then feels the fingers of the Austrian slide his own shorts. Oh... He doesn't have the strength to know what to do in this situation, so he leaves the shadow that he barely sees of Hinti on him doing what he wants, David can only feel him, but it’s enough.

Martin disappears from his body, and David sees the light in the bathroom turning on, he covers his eyes quickly to get used to the lighting, before seeing Hinti coming back with a flask of shampoo in his hand, turning off immediately the light to leave them in their dark intimacy. The other defender sits right in front of him, David can hear his breath, he tries to understand what is going on in his mind, but everything disappears again when he helps him to straighten and to sit down. He feels Martin's hands resting on his cheeks, his fingers caressing his beard, his lips kissing his, and he was afraid that his light kiss on his forehead was too much… Martin separates from his face, to decapsulate the flask, and rub his hands with shampoo if he understands the noises well, his teammate has said nothing to him since he came back to his room. Does Hinti hold it against him anyway? Is he just trying to tell him through his gestures that he no longer wants him and that this is the last time he will be so close to him? David feels sudden angst rise in his chest as he imagines a bunch of scenarios where Hinti leaves him alone after they're done... He doesn't want to lose Hinti because of that. He lets out a yelp when Martin's hand takes his cock, the freezing cold stretching him and causing him a shiver running on his skin, all along his back.

"H-Hey Hinti, are you sure--"

“Shh Capitano, only Timmy and Gonça are so noisy."

"O-Oh, okay..."

Martin rubs his cock like it's not late at night, as if they haven't both played stressful and painful 90 minutes, but David can't tell him anything because he wants to go all the way of their adventure. A new moan escapes his throat when Hinti rubs his cock against his, the friction causing far too much sensation for what he was supposed to do normally (sleep). David puts his hands on Martin's shoulders to keep a minimum of balance, his mind is clouded with pleasure, he’s totally lost but only trusts Hinti, and what he wants to do with him, he will let him do as much as possible. David doesn't want this moment to end too quickly. Martin stops his rhythm and David finds himself with half a breath, all his adrenaline suddenly stopped. No, he doesn't want everything to end like this, he doesn't want to let Hinti leave right away, he doesn't want to be alone for this night… He feels tears coming to prick his eyes again, he doesn't want to carry the weight of his responsibilities back on him until the next day.

"Don't be afraid Capitano, I'm here, I will always be."

"Hinti... I love you."

"Me too David."

David feels a tear running down his cheek when he hears these words, it's so nice, especially after the game against Bayern, but he's with Martin, he feels his heart beat so fast in his chest, he can hear everything from the Austrian facing him, he feels alive, and he hopes it will never go away. Their orgasms occur almost at the same time when Hinti lets go of their cocks and strokes them one last time. David collapses on the pillows, sweat running down his body, his chest going down and up again and again. Martin goes to the bathroom again, David half opens his eyes to see him come back with a towel, putting the shampoo back in its place, he feels the fabric clean his abdomen, wipe part of his sweat. For once, he’s not the one who comforts others, he’s the one comforted. Martin turns off the light after he has done everything and comes back under the blanket, this time holding him against his chest. And David thought that Martin was the kind of guy to be under, he laughs while putting his head against him and does his best to think only of the endorphin which crosses his body, everything's better with him .

They wake up the next morning, David is still numb, but the pain has started to leave, as well as the one in his heart, Martin smiles at him, a blush on his cheeks. So they are both the opposite in bed of what they are on the pitch… David finds his clothes on the floor, and Martin does the same, he tries not to look at his back when he dresses, but it's complicated, because Hinti, even if he is smaller and less muscular than him, is magnificent to his eyes. He runs his hand through his hair to make sure that the others don’t understand too quickly that they have slept together. David opens the door and checks that there is no one behind so that the others don’t see that Martin slept with him last night, and when everything is safe, they can go out and find the rest of the team at breakfast. David is pleasantly surprised to see that the whole team has regained their good humor compared to the general disillusionment that there was on the bus. Martin and he sit next to Timmy and Gonça, Lucas at the end of the table with Ilse. David is still tired despite Hinti being there by his side, but he feels like he’s feeling a little better with the time he spends with his family. They all regain strength peacefully, David can see behind Timmy that Erik and Dom are still flirting without making the slightest effort to understand that everyone has finally guessed. Daichi and Makoto don't make any more effort either. David probably shouldn't brag about having a new secret relationship with Martin, because Timmy and Gonça aren’t the last to talk about it after seeing the lip mark that Hinti left in his sleep.

"So, Captain, aren't you inviting us to your wedding?" Gonça is frankly, very frankly, the opposite of discreet with what Timmy must have pointed out to him when his head was turned towards the others

"Uh..." David doesn't know what to answer, especially when he hears Martin choking on his schnitzel

"Let them get used to life as a couple, they still made the effort to do that in silence last night!" Timmy probably has in mind to let the whole team know, because his laugh is as inconspicuous as his portuguese boyfriend

"So who asked to sleep first with the other?" Stefan adds his person in this case as he sips his coffee quietly, as if they weren’t talking about it here and at this precise moment!

"Stop! Lucas is still there, he's still a child compared to us!” David can feel the armband against his skin, even if he's just witty

"Wait... did you sleep together? This night ? Here ?” Oh Lord Lucas and his superb German finally understand… David feels himself becoming as red as the national flag of Hinti, when he can only hide behind his own coffee, that's why he doesn't speak of his feelings, because Gonça ends up talking too much! But even in the darkest days, there’s a ray of hope, and today David can identify it in each of his teammates, and it warms his heart not to feel alone.

The End


	71. Same room, even alone (Mijat/Dejan & Ante)

Same room, even alone

  
  


Mijat has gotten into the habit with these three years in common of sharing his hotel room with Ante when they have an away game, it’s like that, they’re friends and have no problems with the fact to sleep in the same room. Mijat thought it would be like this for a few more seasons, until one of them decided to leave, but he hadn't expected it to be go that fast. They had a good last season, and now his friends are gone. Ante goes on loan to Milan to make things worse, Mijat feels betrayed, he thought they would stay together forever, or at least a few more years.

  
  


New season. Dejan came, and since Mijat had a free bed, he must share. In fact, he’s happy to find someone in his room, the emptiness during the few weeks has hurt him more than he would have thought. Dejan is younger than him, so innocent, the first time they sleep in the same room, Joveljic has trouble sleeping, Mijat would like to tell him to breathe and be quiet, but he remains patient and listens to him, he will eventually get used to it. Dejan sometimes has trouble falling asleep after that, Mijat slips into his bed to stroke his hair, he learned to do this with the weeks, to help him with sleep, that way he sleeps, and Mijat can go back to his own bed and sleep peacefully. Mijat knows that he is getting linked to the young kid, that it isn’t a good thing, because what happened with Ante could happen again... But he can’t let go of the little guy and he has this dirty feeling of emptiness when Dejan finally falls asleep and he has to keep everything he has on his heart firmly so that he no longer hurts himself.

  
  


Dejan ends up on loan until the end of the season at Anderlecht. Mijat feels betrayed once again, why can't all of his roommates stay? Is he condemned to stay alone? Mijat is destined to stay alone in his room, to hope that the season goes quickly to have Dejan back...

  
  


The End


	72. In his youth (Gonçalo/Casillas)

In his youth

  
  


Gonçalo still can’t believe that he has the opportunity to play with a football legend like Iker Casillas, he would never have dreamed of that, even in his childhood, at the training center with all the others. Gonça is lucky, a lot, to be able to learn with him, well, it’s not every day that you can train with such a particular goalkeeper. He could only remain a youngster in his eyes, he remains proud to be able to play with him when he finds himself on the field. He never thought he would come to play in Portugal, in Porto, or that they would eventually meet. Gonçalo feels like an excited child every time he sees him.

  
  


But for the moment, Gonça is participating in the Euro U21 in France, and he must concentrate a minimum to show that he has deserved to be selected. They reach the final of the competition, it's just not as easy as it looks compared to the times he watches his elders play, it's sure it would have been easier with Cristiano Ronaldo in the team, but he already rubs shoulders with a legend, he doesn’t ask for more. They lose in the final, and Gonçalo has a hard time knowing if he must keep a minimum of pride to have arrived there, he didn’t manage to win his team... Paciencia. Gonçalo would like to be as gifted as his father, to be able to succeed as much as him, but he surely hasn’t yet reached his talent... For the moment, Gonça only needs comfort, otherwise he knows that he will be sad for a moment. He looks at his phone, to check that his parents haven't sent him anything, only to find that Iker has sent him a message of support.

  
  


''Hey kid, I know it must be hard for you to have lost at this level of the competition, but I promise you that everything will be better once you come back to Portugal, we will comfort you, the others and me.''

  
  


Gonçalo feels his heart beat faster in his chest. He's in love (?)

  
  


The End


	73. Feel me forever (David/Martin)

Feel me forever

Martin can't help but smile on the bench as he sees David scoring a goal, he waited months to watch that, but it was worth it. He knows what they are going to do tonight when they come back home. When he comes in for Ilse, he can't help but wink at his favorite defender, because he knows David will understand his intentions as well as he understands that they will end up having a lot of fun overnight. Martin can't help but spend the rest of the game with some ideas in mind. And maybe David has understood them when he comes to slip into his arms at the end of the game, his lips on his neck, his sweat making him more attractive. David is so handsome. Martin keeps his thoughts to himself while Timmy and Gonça meet in the locker room, and, well, make a Timmy and Gonça…

Martin stays calm and doesn’t let appear what he can think during the meal, and he still says nothing when David is having fun while they’re brushing their teeth. He’s happy that the Argentinian has entrusted his son to someone in his family for this evening, because Martin wouldn’t have wanted to contain himself. When they finish their obligations, he decides to finally implement what has excited him since the early evening; Martin searches in a cardboard box that they have specially when they want to have fun to bring out a blindfold. They already did this after David's first goal in the season because they were so excited with their superb victory that they had to extend that feeling a little longer. David didn't seem to expect that as he placed his book on the bedside table and let the piece of cloth pass around his eyes. Hinti had already been surprised the first time he saw Abraham being so accommodating with his desires, but today it seemed like a habit. Victories seem to have that kind of effect. David bites his lower lip lightly as he takes the belt off his robe to spread the various parts of the cloth, showing him the abdomen and legs of his handsome Argentinian.

  
  


David is so handsome like that, completely submissive to everything he can do to him, it’s a vision he enjoys every time. Martin kisses his lips before bending over and taking his cock in his mouth, his hand around to help him suck it as much as possible, to please David, to congratulate him on his goal, his match, his career. David is a model in his eyes, even if he will never tell him. He wants to love the most of his time with him, the little time they have left on the field together, to offer him everything he deserves (he will also do his best for the trophies). Martin does his best to swallow everything, he didn't think his boyfriend was in such a hurry, but he says nothing and ends up kissing him again to make him taste, god he loves to be with his captain… Hinti ends up removing the blindfold, and he can only smile again when he sees the happiness on the face of his beloved, he lives to feel this kind of joy with him. He hopes it will last forever, forever...

The End


	74. Far from the south (Adi/Niko)

Far from the South

  
  


Niko swallows the lump in his throat when he feels Adi's lips on his Adam's apple, they aren’t usually that close, but today it’s different. Today, nothing, no one, holds him back, he can be everything to him without being afraid of the consequences. He’s sitting on his thighs, his cock already in him, it’s not voluntary but sweat slides on his body. Now he has all the time in the world for Hütter, Niko never once thought he would find him more than an acquaintance, but it had happened, and then Adi became regular in his life, as well as his indirect protector. Niko kisses him while putting his hands on his cheeks, Adi pushes further with his hips, they have a rhythm on the border between pleasure and pain, it suits him, he has suffered enough in Bavaria to keep this feeling.

  
  


"I love you Adi." His forehead rests on his partner as his eyes close

"I like it when you say that baby." Adi drops him on the bed and keeps pushing, laughing at him

''I... Sorry Adi...'' His lips finally assume the weight of his words, he doesn't know if he will be able to say the rest of his thoughts

''Why? Something’s wrong?''

"I should have been better so you wouldn’t have to see me like that, I should have..."

''Succeed in a club that didn't want you? Always criticized you? You did everything you could, you don't have to devalue yourself because Bayern has never made the slightest effort to allow you to succeed.''

"Thank you Adi..."

"I love you baby, it's out of question to leave you out, and I won't let you hurt you because of them, understood?"

''Understood.''

  
  


Their orgasms occur when they kiss again, together...

  
  


The End


	75. Water has memory (David/Martin)

Water has memory

  
  


David is at the beach with his son when he meets him. In fact, he didn't know what it was like when he went into the water leaving his boy under the umbrella, but after a few minutes of swimming, he felt himself sink to the bottom of the water, for no apparent reason. Of course he had tried his best to rise to the surface, but he hadn't even managed to find enough strength to flap his arms as darkness began to surround him. He was going to die for no reason, leaving his son on the sand. And yet, as his oxygen gradually disappeared, his eyes barely seeing anything between the darkness and the lack of air, David saw something swimming close to him. A hallucination of a dying person. And before he understood what it meant, he found himself on the edge of the water, the sand creeping over his body, broken waves washed up on him, David has trouble finding his tracks, to breathe while his lungs are burning. He had to die, but yet he finds himself on the surface, the sun above him. It's a miracle.

He didn't think that day that the one who saved him existed. Since that day, David hears a voice every time he’s in the water, whether at the beach, in a bath or in a swimming pool. He hears that damn voice because he almost drowned when he knows how to swim and there was no reason to sink that way. David is haunted, that’s the only explanation. A spirit is after him, it wants his death by water, it's not even as if that damned voice speaks Spanish, no, it's a kind of German with a strange accent. He's afraid to go back to the beach since then, and see the dark thing underwater again, hear the voice again, be cursed again and sink like an idiot. David knows he’s a moron to let himself be used this way by a supernatural event, but he can’t get rid of his fear, he clearly doesn’t want to die, and leave his son alone.

David takes his courage in both hands as he goes to the same beach, to the same place, alone. He has to succeed by himself, he has to succeed in finding the origin of what went next to him, the voice, his drowning. He won’t leave without explanations. David puts on his swimsuit before slowly advancing in the water, it isn’t because he’s there that he fundamentally forgot what had happened the previous time. He bites his lower lip as he puts his head underwater to glimpse hopefully the shadow of his savior. He swims a few meters before stopping dead again feeling the force trying to bring him back to the bottom of the water, the first time he didn't know, now he's kicking it with his feet as much as possible to dislodge himself from it , he won’t be fooled twice in a row. David feels something against his leg as the pressure seems to double to make him die. He ends up with his entire body submerged, darkness surrounding him again despite his efforts. He’s truly cursed. But he doesn’t pass out this time, he can catch a glimpse of the hand that rests on his cheek, the lips that rest on his, before feeling a strong arm around his waist, and then the water suddenly disappears, letting him feel the heat of the sun, and the sand against his back.

David is once again completely lost, but he sees the humanoid form by his side this time as he spits out water. He straightens up slightly to make sure he's not hallucinating. There is a man next to him, but it isn’t legs that he sees at the end of his body, it’s a kind of fish tail. He quickly rubs his eyes to try to find a logical explanation, but he doesn't understand anything.

"You're a mermaid..." David whispers as he tries to get close to check that his savior isn’t just a mirage

"This is the second time I have to save you, please stop coming back, you're going to die if I don't get there in time."

"But what... How is it even possible?" 

"You are right in the middle of what is left of Atlantis, so the currents aren’t the same for people like you, and people like me. Now go home and never come back."

"Were you the voice in my head when I was underwater?" 

"I was trying to warn you! You didn’t listen to me!"

"I don't speak German for my defense!" 

"Never mind, don't come back, for your safety, you won't survive every time." 

"So, come back for me, on another beach, siren?" 

"Martin, but everyone calls me Hinti."

"David."

"I know a quieter beach, for a next meeting, if you want." 

"With pleasure, Hinti.” David watches him plunge back into the sea as he convinces himself that he’s not cursed, that he isn’t mad. He's going to flirt with a mermaid.

The End


	76. Kapitän Hinti (David/Martin)

Kapitän Hinti

Martin can't really explain what it feels like to be captain in less than half an hour when Seppl came off the field, but it was really something. He doesn't really know if it was his first time with the armband around the biceps, but he knows that this time he will remember it. He knows that David, Gelson and Makoto are retiring soon, so it will be up to him and others to make sure the armband is worn. He thinks he's done well with it, even if he knows he won't see it again, anyway, it's much better on their real captain! Martin doesn't want to take it off right now, he likes this red.

David seems to agree, as he kisses him when they get back to their hotel room, his hands on his ribs. It wasn't a big game, and it wasn't a win either, but the important thing was to get at least one point, and that's what they did. It doesn’t matter for the moment, Hinti is no longer the captain! Even if David won't let him take it off for a while, the armband is strange on his skin, on the one hand he will end up having it at some point, on the other it doesn’t belong to him yet. He’s mixed between feeling like the owner and being a thief when David looks resigned to giving up any role in Frankfurt by the end of the year. That wasn’t how he saw his time in Frankfurt in the first place, now he’ll have to think about it a little more. His brain tries to forget everything again as he lets himself melt under the lips of his Argentinian, he doesn’t know if it will all start again, all he knows is that the armband won’t be on his skin for the last game of the season.

  
  


The End


	77. And there's a new guy, you're being replaced by him (Niko/Ante)

And there’s a new guy, you’re being replaced by him

Niko should have known that something would go wrong, no, in fact, he knew it, he just didn't want to believe it, because he had this stupid hope of thinking that everything would go well. What a monumental failure. Not only did everything he could try to build collapse, but everything else he could believe turned against him. The weight of merit, change, failure, success. All of that has lost its meaning, all of that doesn’t matter anymore. He swallows the bitter feeling in his mouth as he stands one last time in the locker room of Munich, it's better like that. Niko didn't even make this decision for him or Robert anyway, he decided to leave to let the club be alright. The height of hypocrisy at having believed that one day he could become someone. Now there is no one left for that stupid dream of attention that he had never really wanted the rest of his life. Munich has definitely changed him and he doesn't know if it's a good thing, because he no longer recognizes himself. He should never have left Frankfurt, and now he can't come back, because Adi is doing everything better than he is, because Fredi still has in the throat that he left without asking him. He got betrayed after he betrayed. The hypocrisy of his life is palpable.

  
  


Niko looks away from the locker room ceiling when he hears the door open, Hansi entering. He has mixed feelings now that he understands Rummenigge's plan. They’re friends, but it’s not the same. Rummenigge played on this string of friendship to bring Hansi to Munich, to make him work with him, to make him acclimatize with the players so that he could replace him afterwards. He should have understood, but this fine string of feelings, exchanged words, toasted glasses, all that manipulated him. Irony would almost suffocate him if there wasn’t pain first on his list. Niko honestly doesn’t know what to say to him, because seeing the locker room backfiring at him isn’t just coming from Rummenigge or himself, because what he may have tried to do for the future won’t be given to him. His fist closes slowly, his nails going into his skin, he doesn't want to talk about Bayern, even if it eats him from the inside, even if it makes him suffer, even if it was his biggest dream, even if he had always dreamed of writing history with the club, even if his fucking boss was his favorite player.

And now he's going to leave everything here, he's going to let his pain gnaw him, he's going to let suffering eat him for a moment, he's going to let his utopia collapse on itself, he's going to let history forget him or remember him only as a failure, he'll let Kalle make fun of him a little more. The height of insult. Hansi stands next to him, saying nothing. Understandably, he’s not going to tell him "sorry for having participated voluntarily or not at the end of your dream, but it was to get your job after that, etc.". Niko isn’t wasting time here, he wasted too much earlier due to overconfidence, so he blows from the nose and starts to leave. He didn’t think Hansi would try to hold him back though. He doesn't want to stay with him for a few more seconds, not when something is already broken in him, but Hansi doesn't seem to want to let him go, even when he tugs lightly on his wrist to make it clear that his will is to leave him there.

  
  


"Flick..." Niko doesn’t want to fight today

"You’ve never called me that before."

"You aren’t going to stop me from leaving Hansi, my time here is over." Niko still can't get out of his grip, and it can only stress him a little more

"And if it was up to me to set my conditions, now that I am the coach." Hansi puts his hand on his cheek, he’s absolutely not calm when nausea had just arrived

"Stop that…"

"Not now, because I can finally have you for me, without Robert being next to you."

  
  


There is such a contrast between Flick's smile and his cold gaze, as if part of his mask was finally fading now that there was no longer any glance at them. Niko feels like he's really going to throw up, he's not far from fainting, he sees blurry. No. He can’t give him this satisfaction, he can’t let him do it without at least trying to fight him a bit. And yet, everything seems useless when he feels chills running through his body, when hands foreign to his own slide on his skin, any miserable hope of escaping unhurt doesn’t even seem to reach him anymore. You're wasting your breath.

___________________________

Ante bites his lower lip when he realizes the state of his former coach. It’s a miracle that he managed to get to Milan. He swallows the lump in his throat as he closes the door behind him and holds him arm-in-arm-up to his sofa, he doesn’t need much to understand that the last day in Munich didn’t go as planned. He feels his eyes sting when he sees the blood on his hands, why? Ante helps Niko remove the clothes that can hide the wounds, how could he have come here before going to the hospital?! But now it’s not the time to blame him as he runs to his bathroom to pick things to dry the blood and disinfect the wounds. He already knows who could have done this without even asking, because he saw the news. He hates him, and it's a weak word, very weak. Ante holds back a sob when he saw the extent of the wounds, seeing the red mark on Niko's cheek, the dried blood at the corner of his lip even if it was attempted to be wiped away. He feels his heart break in his chest every time he looks at the reddened skin from the blows he may have suffered. It’s heartbreaking. Ante gives a light kiss on the neck covered with black marks, he will find the bastard who did this to him, and he will make him pay. But now it’s not the time. For now, he’s focusing on the little squeaks that Niko does when he wraps bandages around the body, on the blood that gets stuck under his nails.

Ante helps Niko sit on his couch, he can see his chills, and it can only make him more angry with the man who did this in Munich. He doesn’t know what to do so that he can make him forget all the pain he must be containing, he can’t even help him to no longer be in pain, because he can do nothing against nature, he can’t be useful when the one he loves needs him, has come all this way counting on him. He can only offer him a revenge against the one who did this to him. Ante holds him firmly against him, avoiding the deepest wounds, he won’t give up.

The End


	78. Portuguese Puppy (Gonçalo/Timothy)

Portuguese Puppy

Timothy didn't think Gonçalo would be that kind of person in bed; he thought of him more like asking over and over again until his body yelled at him to stop. It’s not like that at all. Gonça isn’t a sex beast as he might have thought, Gonça doesn’t even have a minimum of self-confidence when he fucks him. Timmy didn't even think that Paciencia would be the type to cry in bed when the tension was intense. But his young Portuguese doesn’t stop biting his lower lip, clinging to his shoulders, and above all, begging through his tears. He doesn't always understand what he’s asking him because his words are swallowed by his throat, but often it’s because he wants to slow down and keep his breath a minimum.

It's not that Timmy doesn't laugh at it from time to time, it's fun to see Gonça usually so proud, so smiling, trying to hide his eyes while tears are beading there while they sleep together. His Portuguese is a child in bed. Timmy is pretty sure David and Lucas can have fun with it, but for the moment he hasn't said anything, because it will be more fun later, when Gonça finds another way to do something stupid, trying to do good things. Sometimes it's so complicated to want to do well...

The End


	79. Parting is such sweet sorrow (Marco Russ)

Parting is such a sweet sorrow

So, Marco is retired. It's his own decision, he's known it since the start of the season, but it's like it was just announced to him. Marco is retired and he doesn't know what he's going to do because he doesn't feel like he's been able to enjoy his career, and yet staying mostly in Frankfurt was the choice of his life. His cancer didn’t help him enjoy his club. They’re playing against Paderborn as the last game of the season, and while Jonathan has also just announced that he will be leaving the club soon after, Marco feels totally lost, his injury has just recovered, and he announces his retirement. He can't go one more season, he has to go home now, and let the kids do his job. He has seen a lot over the years, and since he came back to Frankfurt, he has only been able to live to the fullest, especially after recovering from cancer. So even if he has remorse, he has no regrets. He went through everything he had to live.

  
  


And even on the bench, watching his teammates play, Marco doesn’t regret anything, because he has had his day, because winning the Pokal in 2018 will always be something to be remembered, and if we remember them, then we will remember him. He doesn't need much more to give Martin the future, because he knows that sooner or later David and Makoto will join him. Jan comes to sit next to him on the bench, they are the two old memories of another time, and he doesn't know if it's a good thing. Only Alex is missing to complete the line-up, but Alex will be here soon, coming back to Frankfurt to take care of the youngsters. Jan takes care of the keepers now. Marco has to see if he wants to do something with the time he has left in Frankfurt, he can stay and keep his family close, or discover other places. There is no wrong path, it will be according to his expectations, his desires. Marco will continue to watch his favorite idiots, he will be just a little further.

  
  


He tried to pretend that he wasn’t in good shape to not go to the little party organized by his (now former) teammates, but suddenly he forgot that he was trying to negotiate with party people. The point is, Marco isn't comfortable with the idea of celebrating his departure, it seems out of place to him without really being, but he doesn't say anything as he put on a suit before letting himself be carried away by the rhythm of the youngest. He shouldn't remember the semifinals penalty shootout against Gladbach, he shouldn't remember Mijat's last-minute goal, he shouldn't remember Alex's goal in less than thirty seconds, but it all comes back to him without asking. Like a realization that his retirement isn't what he really wants, but it's too late. Marco bites the inside of his mouth, he doesn't know what to say to his friends to make them understand that he doesn't want to leave them, that he doesn't want to leave like that. Maybe his eyes are stinging him because of the tears that are born there, but he will only blame fatigue while waiting for a solution to banish all sadness. The problem remains that Jan isn’t blind, and is even the one who knows him best in the room with Timmy, already busy with Gonçalo.

Jan has known him since they were teenagers, so obviously trying to hide things from him is a waste of time, the former keeper knows him. He knows him too well for what he's trying to show. Jan was the first to really understand for his cancer, after his tumor it was normal for him to understand, but it was as if the blond was in his head, as if he had always known what was going on there. So avoid him tonight, Marco knew it was impossible (it could have been easier if Lukas had been there obviously). And yet, Marco lets him take him in his arms, Marco lets him feel his tears in the corner of his neck, Marco lets him see his weaknesses, because tonight is their last night as teammates. Tomorrow they will be Jan and Marco, longtime friends. Tomorrow, they won’t be players ever again.

The End


	80. Don't look back in Anger (Jan/Lukas)

1939: Finland allies with Nazi-Germany because Great Britain can’t meet their expectations, the USSR invades Finland and they fight each other in a war, which the Soviets "win"

1941: Finland goes to war against the Soviet Union, again, Nazi-Germany sends men to fight the USSR after Operation Barbarossa.

1944: After a forced Armistice, Finland is forced to ally with the USSR to fight Nazi-Germany. War against Nazi-Germany to free them from the territory because otherwise Great Britain and the USSR aren’t happy.

Don’t look back in Anger

  
  


Jan bites his lip as he folds his gun against him. How cold is it in this damn Finland… He’s not specially for the ideology of his Führer, but he has no choice, if he doesn’t obey, he will disappear, like all opponents of the regime. Out of the question to die in a camp, a bullet in the head. Jan will fight and kill to survive, not for the eagle in his uniform. Which doesn't stop him from hating Finland. They have to help the locals clear the Soviets from their territory following the invasion, well, he didn't get it all to be honest. He's a soldier, and he has to fight the Russians, so no matter what you ask him and the context, he will do it. It’s his job. Jan looks away for a few seconds to see a teenager at the exit of the village in which they are gathered. The kid doesn't look very muscular from where he is, but he can argue that he must have some ill-placed courage to want to stay here, as if the war wasn't raging. Jan is waiting for his break to go see him, to tell him to leave before he receives a stray bullet, or to be taken away. He seems to be in his twenties when he is less than two meters from him, and, to his surprise, this Finnish speaks German. Jan sends him home anyway, his eyes resting too long on the young man's lips. He doesn't want to see him die. No, he can't think of that kind of things. Not when it’s part of a gear that destroys anyone who doesn’t respect the Führer’s law. He swallows the lump in his throat while chewing a prayer for himself and the young man, so that they can meet again outside of this chaos, so that he can immediately forget the surge of kindness in his heart and his thoughts against the law.

By the fireside, with Marco and Alex, Jan can't stop thinking about it. The way his heart suddenly pounded faster in his chest, the way he couldn't take away his gaze from the Finn, the way his hands felt so good on his frail skin… If anyone ever knows, he’s dead. Jan will remain completely silent, because he hates himself enough like that to start believing that he likes men, moreover, a Finnish man whose he doesn’t the name, only a face and questions in mind. He tries to forget him as the months go by of this eternal winter.

  
  


Three years passed, and Jan miraculously survived, eventually becoming a prisoner. He would have preferred to die, but fate decided otherwise, although he can feel dried blood on the corner of his head. At least now he doesn't have to lie in the snow all day. It’s enough as a comfort after three years, or maybe four, he no longer knows, in this hellish cold. Jan reopens his eyes of his sweet dreams, he’s still tied to a fucking chair, his gun and his uniform missing, there is only the blood of other soldiers on his face, his hair sticking to his forehead because of the red applying its color to it. He’s disgusted but lets nothing appear, he can be tortured as much as possible, he has nothing to say, and he has nothing to lose. He quickly understood that the war would no longer be winnable with the United States coming into the game. Jan just regrets not being able to enjoy the heat of the fireplace which is next to him, his bare skin, only covered by his underwear, heats up through the glowing flames. It’s sweet suffering to finally be at peace after all this time. He’s afraid of everything, because he has never stopped keeping his eyes open on the white of the snow, on the black of the trees. He has traumas as a soldier because he served his country. After all these years, this is the first time he can actually rest, he has never stopped fighting, but he’s going to die.

Jan holds back a moan, he won’t seem weak during his last moments, he doesn’t want to give them satisfaction. He forces a smile as he closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle bitter caress of the fire. He had imagined worse for death. However, his eternal rest still doesn’t come when he feels a hand on his shoulder, sliding to his jaw, before going down on his abdomen. Jan isn’t a model for the love of God! He erases his smile and opens his eyes, quickly seeing a silhouette walk in front of him, before feeling a breath behind him, and hearing a hoarse and serious voice which he recognizes immediately, as if the years hadn’t passed , as if he had seen him more than once. The Finnish soldier holding it is the German-speaking village boy. Jan bites the inside of his mouth, it couldn't be worse. The plate on his chest suddenly seems heavier than ever. All his crimes are present on it without even being written.

  
  


"Jan, I don't want to hurt you, even if your country deserves it, but you have to understand that if I let you out of there with your uniform, you will be arrested by someone other than me, and you will be killed." So much kindness when he really doesn't deserve it, Jan retains a sardonic laugh

"Why?"

"Because you aren’t a Nazi."

"I am, kid, I killed as many of your fellows as you had to kill mine. I am guilty."

"No, you were forced to do it, so I refuse to believe that there is not a good person deep inside you, because you didn’t kill me that day."

"That’s not enough to clear me, I’m a war criminal, and I don’t deserve better a better title, kid."

"Lukas. My name is Lukas, and I am convinced that by staying with me you will manage to redeem yourself."

  
  


Jan doesn't want to answer. He can't do it anyway, his tears flood his face, he can no longer be a good person with this war... And even when Lukas unties and cleans him, running the blood of his past down his body to clean his face and his hair, he doesn't know if he should see it as a sign of a future redemption. He will pray for it to happen.

  
  


The End


	81. Vater (Ante/Niko)

Vater

  
  


Ante loves Niko. In fact, it's very simple. In reality, it’s much more complicated. Niko isn’t only his coach, but also, of course, the opposite of ready to feel the same things as him. Ante knows that he’s like a son in his eyes, and it’s true that he sees Niko as a father, but he wants more of him. He wants to feel him against him, under him, to be able to touch him as much as he wants, to kiss him or fuck him as he wants. He doesn’t want to have any limits, he doesn’t want to let Niko have any choice if he stands a meter from him. He only wants to have him for himself. He wants to have him in the locker room and fuck him without anyone being able to disturb them, he wants to do the same after scoring, so the whole stadium knows how much he loves Niko. But Ante knows it's not possible, because Niko will never let him do that much, because he just has to focus on football and not on his fantasies.

  
  


However, Ante always solves at least part of his problems, so if he wants to fuck Niko, he fucks him. It's not in the locker room or on the lawn, but his apartment will do it. He doesn't know how he can do it, but his brain can imagine more and more exciting things from any gesture from Niko, so after a while he couldn't resist the urge to push him against a wall and finally have him for himself, alone. Ante couldn't wait even a second longer, so his fingers naturally found Niko's shirt to open it and slide over his warm belly, still intact despite the years. Then everything else happens as if he had always done that, the strength of his imagination…

  
  


The End


	82. You were my life but life is far away from fair (Jan/Lukas)

You were my life but life is far away from fair

Jan doesn't know why he came. He couldn’t say no of course, but to attend the film's premiere, when he makes cameos at most, and Lukas is also present when they haven’t seen each other for months, it’s unfair. He wants to see him again, but not like that, not so that they split up right after. Not for him to feel him against him again, but there is nothing he can do to make sure he’s well and that he’s happy in Leverkusen. He doesn't want to talk about the rain and the good weather, have a beer and let him go right after. He wants to see his Lukas, not the goalkeeper of the opposing team. Jan hides everything he can think of when Lukas hugs him, he doesn't want to spoil the evening for him, he doesn't want to make him leave again too quickly.

When the premiere ends, Jan doesn't want Lukas to go home unexpectedly on the train, or find a hotel in the middle of the night. He brings him home, as when they had just returned from Berlin, as when Lukas had just finished his contract with Frankfurt, as when they were going to see each other for the last time before the comeback of the Bundesliga. Jan doesn't want to torture himself with his memories, but he can't forget either, he will never be able to forget. He needed Lukas and he went on other adventures without him elsewhere. Far. Too far. Jan is biting his bottom lip, he can’t hold it against him, his career should not be excused. Jan isn’t important in Lukas’ life, so he shouldn’t blame him for his choices. Even if he and Lukas slept together before the Finn left him in remorse. He can’t hold it against him.

  
  


And even if he knows that he must not let him do it, Jan accepts that Lukas sleeps one last time with him, he accepts to feel his lips on his one last time, he accepts to feel him in him one last time. He doesn't even know if it won't start again afterwards, because Jan would do anything to get Lukas back. So maybe they'll never do it again, but if the opportunity arises, Jan will accept over and over again, because he can't get away from the Finn. Lukas isn’t toxic to him. It's worse. Lukas is his reason for living, and letting him go is like letting himself die. He is empty without him. When Jan wakes up the next day, with a note on the bedside table, he understands. He doesn't accept but he understands. He cries on his pillow, but he understands. And no matter how many times Lukas does this to him, Jan will agree to let him in, and he will let him go as if they were just friends afterwards. He understands. It’s unfair.

The End


	83. In the airplane (Erik/Dominik)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a week sorry, was depressed (@ bayern fans wishing death to Niko :DDD fuck u)

In the airplane

  
  


Erik and Dominik are the new ones of Frankfurt, like many others with them, but Erik has this weird feeling when he watches the former Leverkusen player, as if he could project himself into the future with him. He was able to do it with some Dortmund teammates, but this is different, he can't help but keep his eyes on the other German. Erik has these kind of stupid issues with his feelings, he’s unable to know what to do right when he feels his heart racing quickly, far too quickly in his chest. He learns that the team is going to Switzerland for the summer camp in early August, he can only negotiate with his new teammates to be able to sit next to the midfielder.

  
  


Erik bites his lip as he sits down next to the window, Dominik sitting next to him, focused on playing a game on his tablet. He doesn't know how to explain what he might feel around him, when he feels his warmth, when he smiles at him, when he touches him. Everything is more special with Kohr. He must spend an hour staring at the window, the sky and the clouds, trying to forget his failure in Dortmund. Erik focuses on the noises around him, on Gonçalo and Timothy in front of his seat flirting in English. If only it could be the same with Dom… He jumps slightly when he feels Kohr's head resting on his shoulder. Oh. He’s sleeping. Durm doesn't want to wake him up, because he looks like he's fast asleep, and his shoulder looks comfortable. They've only been on an hour's journey and there's half an hour left, but no, the midfielder doesn't have a problem with dozing off on his new teammate.

  
  


Normally he would have woken him up. But Dominik is so beautiful and cute asleep, he can only remain silent and hope that his feelings will subside over time. He prefers to keep hope.

  
  


The End


	84. Back in the good Ol' Days (Marco/Jan/Alex)

Back in the good Ol’ Days

  
  


Marco can remember a lot of things when he thinks back to his time in Frankfurt, he lived there so much that some memories have faded, but so many have remained etched forever that it wouldn't surprise him that one day he woke up afterwards remembering a whole bunch of matches. For the moment, it’s the memories of his first final of Pokal that come back, in 2006, already against Bayern. Some things never really change. He can remember little from the game, but a lot of the opposing team's post-game celebration, golden confetti falling over him as he stared at his silver medal wondering what he should have done more to make Frankfurt win. He still doesn’t have an answer today. Even though they ended up winning that damn cup two years ago now, Marco can't seem to forget everything that may have followed the final whistle. Of course there was the joy of opponents like Kahn or Lahm or others, but there was also the bitter feeling of his teammates at the time, and he can't forget Alex's look of disappointment, nor Jan’s. They were kids then, and living through that could only shape them, but not in a good way. It was on that day that they acquired the culture of defeat.

  
  


Marco can remember joining Alex in his room to talk with him as they often did in those days, before they got a little older, and he had been slightly surprised to find Jan already present on his bed, Alex putting his arms around his shoulders. Sure they were friends back then, but Marco had been able to feel more, much more in their movements, so he had closed the door behind him before putting his arms around the keeper too to comfort him. They were so young then, it was so strange to be able to feel everything his two teammates were doing against him. Marco can remember holding Jan silently for half a dozen minutes before he felt Alex's lips on his hand, kissing his knuckles when they had never really dared to come close before that day. Marco can remember he let go of Jan to kiss Alex, he's not sure what the keeper did at the time, but he looked at them without saying a word. They were young adults still discovering their body at that time, it was their first experience between men, so it was more of a challenge than a real adventure, it was up to the one who would succeed the best with that work, to forget the evening.

Marco then parted his lips from the striker's to urge Jan not to remain silent on the edge of the bed, Alex also reached out to him, and he doesn't know what may have gone through the keeper's mind , but for a few seconds, a whole bunch of questions seemed to be going through, before he took Meier's hand. It’s from there that his memories become more and more blurry, because Alex isn’t the type of guy who knows how to master his strength from the start, and Jan's lips already tasted so appealing (he always understood why Lukas fell for him so quickly). Marco still hasn't forgotten the pain of the evening, but he also hasn't forgotten that it was one of the most exciting nights of his life, discovering the bodies of his two former teammates now colleagues in the staff is nothing to regret.

______________________________

“It wasn't such a good time."

"Shut up, Alex." 

"He's not wrong."

"The same for you Jan."

  
  


The End


	85. His last hope (Jan/Lukas)

His last hope

  
  


Lukas saw the result of the match, obviously it's the Pokal final, and they will face Bayern. He's a former Frankfurt player, so he wanted to see them in the final against Leverkusen, but it's a failure. He knew it deep inside him, but he had hope, he was in the goal the day Frankfurt won the Pokal final! Now, even if he didn't have to make the trip to Munich, Lukas finds himself in the Frankfurt hotel to comfort his former teammates, and especially Jan. He knows Zimbo is no longer a player, but he remains _his_ keeper, so he had to take his car for this ride. He slips into his room, because the thought of leaving him alone with this feeling of disappointment is unbearable.

  
  


Jan looks surprised to see him, at the same time he didn't warn anyone, he couldn't bear to stay at home knowing that the one he loved was also in pain. Lukas hugs him, his hands rubbing his back to warm him. He can't imagine what he went through on the bench, to see their friends lose in the semi-finals. He kisses him before taking him to the bed to comfort him like they used to, when Jan was still playing, when Lukas was still in Frankfurt. Lukas slides his fingers over his skin to relax the muscles, he hopes that the disillusion will soon leave his beloved's heart. Everything would be so much easier if Lukas had stayed...

  
  


"Lukas... You are our last hope, don't... Win the Pokal, for us, for me." Jan whispers, taking his hand in his.

"It's planned my Zimbo, and if I had to punch one of them, I would, for you."

  
  


The End


	86. We're still friends (Frederik/Jan)

We’re still friends

Frederik doesn't try to make a list of his favorite ones, but he knows very well that Jan is above everyone in his heart. The German was the first to help him acclimatize to Frankfurt, to the team. He's probably his best friend. Jan was also very supportive and he made the time on the bench fast, they forged this friendship on a solid basis, Felix adds himself to it from time to time, when the three of them can be together. When Freddy injured his knee, Zimbo was there to give him advice, to help him work out his physique so that he could escape this kind of inconvenience once again. Frederik can't really explain how he feels about the German, but he knows it's strong. He considers him his best friend in Frankfurt, he really cares about him, even though Jan is almost ten years older than him. He doesn't think he wants to let him down one day because of the way he likes to see him smile.

  
  


But from one day to another, everything fell apart. Jan became the goalkeeper coach, Moppes retired. Frederik shouldn't feel so impacted, but he knows he can't have the same relationship with him as he used to. He doesn't know how to go about it, they can't have that close friendship anymore, and Kevin is back from injury, he can't play anymore. Everything is getting worse. He doesn't want to get away from Jan, he appreciates him too much to want to separate from the bond that unites them, but he can no longer be totally his friend, he’s also his boss, his coach. He still has this desire to stay close to him, even if it will never be the same again.

  
  


With the global crisis and the pandemic, goalies can train in groups, alone, without the field team for a while. Freddy isn't quite sure if he wants to be alone with Jan or if he wants to stay with Kevin and Felix to prevent his best friend in the club from realizing that not everything has been completely fine since January, since he decided to hang up his gloves. If he stays with him too long, Frederik knows he might confess everything, whatever he once felt. He doesn't even know if it's a good thing for him, but Jan tries to spend more time with him during workouts, talking and joking to him while they warm up or while he’s doing some stretches or exercises, without the others. He appreciates this sudden renewed interest, this attention, all the kindness of Zimbo, but it's still too particular, if they are too close, there is this whole approach to working between them that collapses, while all is well for Trapp and Wiedwald. He loves Jan, but they can't be too close, otherwise they both risk forgetting that they are here to work, so as not to ruin their increasingly fragile working environment. Frederik's stomach torns when he thinks of Jan while he’s walking away from the others to come and see him, he never really knows how to behave, whether he must be distant or close...

  
  


And now they're in the weight room, there are only the goalies for this session, and Jan threw Kevin into David's arms, before giving a look he didn't need to interpret to Felix to send him the same message. _Leave us alone_. Frederik swallows the lump in his throat as he realizes that it's because they are more and more distant from each other that Jan comes to talk to him, he knows it's to try to revive the flame between them, to renew the link. Freddy just doesn't know if it's as easy as he could make him think standing in front of him, his sleeves rolled up to make him surely unwittingly see his tattoos. _I love my family_ written in Latin, and a phoenix rising from the ashes on the other arm. The least he can say is that Jan has a sense of symbolism, even though he knows the second one is related to his tumor. He can read through his body language that he's not all that serene, even if he tries to make him believe everything is fine by putting things in their place when they didn't necessarily need to move. Frederik steps back from the treadmills to stand in front of him, ignoring the vision he had of Jan through the mirror in front of him.

  
  


"I want our friendship to be like it was before Freddy." 

"You know it’s impossible..."

"I know, but I care about you so much, more than Kevin or Felix, or anyone else in the team, I don't want to see you as stressed out as I am now, especially because I know that it's because of me. Freddy please don't think I don't want to be a close friend anymore just because I'm the new goalie coach, we can be so much more together, and you know that as well as I do."

"You want that? Do you want to be with me Jan? I have such a hard time positioning myself, knowing which foot to dance on when I'm standing near you, I don't know if we can be friends or colleagues, I don't know if we should be more or less. I feel so much that it’s like I don't feel a thing sometimes, oh Jan understand me, I wish I could tell you everything, but that would change us forever, and I don't want you to turn away from me!"

"Freddy, I've figured it out for a long time already, I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same, you don't have to be afraid, I will always be there for you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Then Freddy can't tell what happened from that moment, but the door was closed for some reasons the others better not know until the end of the season...

  
  


The End


	87. Be present (Filip/Mijat)

Be present

  
  


Filip bites his lip as he realizes his mistake in the quarterfinals. If he hadn’t received a red card against Bremen, he could have played with his friends against Bayern, and hoped to qualify for the final. Now they have lost because of a referee which he no longer wishes to contest since the red card. He goes to the locker room to comfort his teammates, he doesn't want to see them so sad, because he feels half guilty, responsible for the defeat. If he hadn't had his red card, they might be in the final, celebrating. He's going to ruminate on this for a long time and he knows it, he’s not able to calm down for a long time when they lose. Filip keeps his fists tight, he needs to unwind on something.

  
  


But everything calms down in him when he sees Mijat dejected on the bench, a hand on his face to hide his eyes. No. He refuses to see it. Not this evening. Everything around him seems to disappear, the noise, the others, the despair, as he walks over to the other Serbian to hold him against him and allow him to let some of his sadness escape, while his shoulder welcomes his tears. Filip isn’t the type to let others hide their pain by holding them against him, but it's different with Gacinovic, the youngest is like a little brother to him, it's his duty to protect him. Balkan blood. Maybe Mijat has been in Frankfurt for a lot more years than he has, but Filip feels like it's his job to protect Gacinovic.

  
  


Filip isn't sure if the others are looking at them, if they've figured out that the young serbian is crying in his arms, but his doubts don't stop him from comforting the midfielder the best he can, he won’t let him be sad without trying to do something. He hopes he’s a good shoulder, because he intends to give his little one a nice trophy in the future.

  
  


The End


	88. Headshock (Lucas/Alcantara)

Headshock

Lucas can't contain his sadness. He comes back from injury, he plays, they lose. Of course that was predictable, and anyone could have announced it without fear, but for them, for the simple players they are, for the eagle they wear on their chest, Lucas can't accept it. They can't fight and give everything, by dint of sweat and blood, they can't run that long, give themselves to the maximum, for that... For an additional failure. For one more loss on the charts. To see only the smiles of the opponents, to see the tears of his friends. It’s not possible. This is unacceptable. Unfair. Lucas bites the inside of his mouth, trying not to hit a mos of dirt at his feet. He would do anything to swap the numbers and give his adopted family this victory. How to live with this weight of shame and pain on his chest when he can only stand on the pitch watching the empty stands, the voices of people he doesn't know around him, the shining pearls of sadness of his friends around him. He can't get his strength back tonight. There’s nothing he can fix to make things right.

  
  


Lucas would give a lot to give his friends good words so they can get back on their feet and forget everything, so they can get better and continue to fight passionately, without looking back on the past. He can feel Alcantara's hand resting on his shoulder. Lucas doesn't know if he wants to talk to him, they're both Spaniards, sure, but that's not enough to bond. Especially not with the bitter defeat in his throat. Especially not when he thinks about Hinti’s fault and all the mess it caused, Hernandez trying to fight their captain. No, he's not so keen on talking to one of the causes of his team's loss tonight. Spain or not. Lucas looks away to go and pick up Daichi, if he has to rely on anyone during the evening, it won't be a Bayern player.

  
  


The defeat was violent. Finishing against the wall in one of the Allianz locker rooms is worse. He's already tired from the half hour he played, but that doesn't change over time. He wishes he could say he's confident, but he can't be in front of Thiago's hateful gaze. He is the one who lost for the love of God! He's the one who should blame him! There’s no one around them, Lucas is on his own to face the other midfielder, and although he struggles, he can’t shake his grip. He feels sick around him, as if exhaustion is tampering with his organs to make him understand that he needs to rest to get rid of the pain, but there’s nothing he can do about it. The hot breath of the older man doesn’t give him more confidence.

  
  


"It's a shame you have to play here, you're pretty cute, Torró." He's not used to hearing someone speak Spanish to him anymore, not with that kind of voice anyway, David and Gonça are so sweet to him

“You shouldn't stay so close to me, Alcantara.” Lucas doesn't really know what to say, he's just trying to keep calm so as not to give him satisfaction.

"What if I want to be this close to you, Lucas…?" It's a sigh, intense and deep, containing everything he feared, Lucas can almost feel his lips on his skin, he doesn't know if it's unpleasant or delicate, he starts to be afraid of the other Spanish

“Not for today.” Lucas bites his lower lip when he sees David put his hand on the midfielder's shoulder to dislodge him, he couldn't be more grateful...

“We'll see each other again, mi lindo.” Thiago pats his cheek before leaving, David giving him nothing more than a glare, before turning back to see if he's okay.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, I think..."

"Lucas, if he did something to you, be sure I would finish what Hinti started."

"Capitano..."

The End

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Text me back"

"U there?"

"Oh common babe answer"

"Hate u"

"Can't wait to see ur curls Lucas"

"Please stop." Lucas finally answers, before blocking him


	89. Mit dir (Gonçalo/Timothy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah fuck you Hütter

Mit Dir

  
  


Timmy bites his lip when he sees Gonça walk into the locker room with a purple mark on his neck. Another guy during the night. His friend limps slightly. Another fuck during the night. He knows it's none of his business, but he doesn't like seeing Gonçalo prostitute himself for anyone overnight when anyone on the team is able to explain to him that it's a shitty idea... But no one does, and neither does he, because he can't accept denying Gonça's freedom, even if he absolutely doesn't like what he's doing. He would really like to be able to look him in the eye without thinking of him like an ass on legs, but he can't do it, let alone when the Portuguese changes in front of him, swapping his fucking tight jeans for, again, tight shorts and still his beautiful ass. He can see the marks on his legs, the aftereffects of a wild night where he can suspect that Gonça didn't sleep alone. Timothy isn't officially jealous. Unofficially, on the one hand, he would like Paciencia to stop dating so many men, and on the other hand, to be one of them. Timmy knows it's impossible, the portuguese is stubborn.

  
  


He goes home trying not to think about it, he desperately tried not to look at Gonçalo's body when they were training, but he failed. He can't lie to himself, the striker is handsome, and his body only sublimates all his beauty. It’s torture not being able to do anything when he needs to feel him like any other guy who has that right. Gonçalo is unfair to him, he’s pretty sure that André or David would have the right to sleep with him if they asked him. Timothy can only take a long cold shower, hoping that all his cravings will eventually die down. A lump forms in his throat when he comes back to his room, his towel around his neck, to see Gonça on his bed.

Totally naked.

Legs spread and lifted.

His fingers in his hole.

Timmy must stand frozen for a few long seconds on his bedroom doorstep, his hands figuring out what to do. Gonçalo doesn't seem to see him, but he’s aware of his presence in the room when he turns his head slightly towards him. He would be lying if he said he hadn't lived that long to experience this moment. He doesn't want to abuse the striker, but it's so kindly offered that he regains control of his body to slip back to his bed, before sitting on it, pushing Gonça's arm to be in between his long and tempting legs. His skin shines from the sweat, from the excitement. Gonçalo is a magnificent sex beas, and Timmy doesn’t think he can help but take him. He mentally thanks the Portuguese for his preparation, so he doesn't waste time trying to find a good balance for the striker, he’s happy to do the easiest in his eyes. Paciencia puckers his lips but doesn't stop him from coming inside him, Timothy can't really describe how he feels, but he's happy to finally be able to make his way through Gonça's body, to finally be able to make him his own, to finally be able to show Gonça how much he cares about him and is fed up with seeing him with other guys than him.

  
  


It's hot and tight, but it's so good. Timmy tries to contain himself not to hurt Gonça too much, but he does a little back and forth, the friction is attractive. Gonça collapsed into his arms before he understood everything. Timothy kisses him, running his hands gently through his hair to tidy it up.

"Why?” Timmy is forced to ask him

“Because I want to be with you, because I don't want you to be ashamed to look at me, because I love you Timmy."

"You didn't have to sleep with just anyone to tell me that."

"I know, but you're here now..."

  
  


The End


	90. Skat (Bas/Sebastian)

Skat

  
  


Bas isn't really surprised to find himself playing Skat with Sebastian and Frederik, well, there's Jan with them too, just to sort and deal with the cards. He loves playing cards with them, they are that trio (quarto, Jan would hit him if he knew he forgot him so much) in the team that spends more time playing cards on the plane instead of watching the landscape or sleep. He would be lying if he said he didn't like spending his time with Seppl, challenging Freddy during their games of Skat. Bas doesn't really know how to explain what he likes about the German, but he doesn't mind spending a good part of his time with him, and he knows that neither Frederik or Jan can blame him, because he knows that the Danish and his goalkeeper coach have been in a relationship for a while, even though they try to keep it secret (without really succeeding during their card games).

  
  


His biggest fear is that Seppl will understand before he manages to work out his own feelings. Bas hates to see Freddy and Zimbo stare at him when they play on the plane, as if they can only advise him to confess everything to him before they do it for him. Bloody keepers. Seppl still doesn't seem to be aware of how his striker teammate may feel about him. Bas swallows the lump in his throat as Hinti steps between their boards to join their captain, he feels like the only one who doesn't come to terms with his feelings on the team. He will continue to blame the two goalkeepers when they purposely end the game to leave him alone with the midfielder. Of course they know they can't play with only two guys, so he's going to have to fill the void until they land.

  
  


Bas will no longer play cards with Freddy and Zimbo if it’s to find himself having to slowly but almost surely explain to Seppl that he loves him. He may eventually teach other team members the rules in the future...

The End


	91. A tradition like any other (Gonçalo/Timothy)

A tradition like any other

''We have a tradition here.'' Timmy told him after a training session during their training camp for the team to acclimatize them to playing together after the world cup, Gonçalo had just arrived in Frankfurt a month ago, and the American very quickly became his best friend in the club. And since he told him that, he can only think about it, he didn’t dare to ask at the time not to seem to know nothing about the club he has just joined, but now, after two whole days of thinking only about it, Gonça wants to know the whole truth about the tradition.

“So what's that tradition?” Paciencia asks him during a walk where Chandler tries to teach him more about the team and what he will be able to live in the future.

"It's a tradition for new guys, and you're going to live it with me." Gonça is always on his guard because he still has no idea what this tradition holds, Timothy takes him away from any glance, they are under a tree, the sun not beating down there, it may be too intimate for a secret, for the two of them who hardly know each other

''And who will take care of Filip and the others?'' Gonça leans on the tree trunk, it’s hot despite the shade

"Not my problem." Timothy crouched down in front of him and put his hands on the edges of his shorts, sliding it down his thighs to his knees, Gonçalo felt his cheeks take color, he didn't think that... well... that Timmy would already do this after such a short time

"Hey Timmy... I know I'm delicious, but you didn't have to think of a tradition for me to make me accept." Gonça doesn't stop an arrogant smile from placing on his face as Timothy takes his cock in his mouth

''Shut up...'' Timmy whispers, releasing his cock for a moment.

"I love this tradition."

  
  


The End


	92. Serbia has talent (Luka/Filip/Mijat/Dejan)

Serbia has talent

  
  


Dejan is stressed, Mijat invited him to join him to attend a meeting with Luka Jović, and he learned that Filip will be there too. Jović is an example of a striker for him, so finally meeting him is a good event for him, he will be able to learn a lot of things to do on the pitch. Mijat has a smile on his face that scares him a little, he quickly realized that he had something behind his head. Filip joins them in a restaurant in Frankfurt, Luka is travelling through the city, so he sees his former teammates again, and Dejan finds himself added to this beautiful mix of Serbian. It's peculiar for him, because he doesn't feel like he can fit in properly, even if he feels Jović's gazes on him, there are even too many for him, who isn’t much compared to the Real Madrid player. Dejan tries to make himself small and just listen to his elders talk, because he doesn't have such a big career.

  
  


Before he understands everything, Dejan finds himself walking with the other three Serbs to Filip's house to continue chatting outside the restaurant. He’s completely lost. Totally. Entirely. He finds himself on Filip's giant bed, several hands on his now naked body, his clothes missing before he understands it. Dejan bites his lower lip, he feels like he’s an object of lust even though he has always considered himself to be a totally normal person. Mijat brought him here for _this_ , Filip invited them for _this_ , Luka maybe came for _this_. Mijat disappears from his body to kiss Filip, which leaves him alone with Luka, who is impatiently licking his lips. Luka puts his hand on his cheek, before kissing him, his knee introducing itself between his legs to spread them, Dejan swallows the lump in his throat understanding too much what is going to happen. He shoots a glance at Filip and Mijat, who looked like they were used to meeting in this kind of situation, he still doesn't understand why he ends up here, but he enjoys being able to meet his idol.

  
  


Luka smiles mischievously, getting rid of his clothes, before getting some lube out of his bedside table (which makes him think that Jović had already done this several times with his two buddies). Dejan isn’t particularly reassured to know that his elder one observed him, and asked his former teammates to organize it to sleep with him. It's amazing, for a kid like him. Luka slides his hands from his neck to his hips, this is the first time he's let someone do this, and he doesn't know if it's a good thing, but he doesn't say anything and waits to see what Luka’s going to do, while his ears can hear Filip and Mijat 'having fun' right next to them. It desecrates everything he has ever been able to honor. It's not easy to be the youngest Serbian of the team. Luka has been biting his neck as he's smeared lube on his fingers for some time now. Dejan knows he's going to have a mark on his throat, and that the others will be able to see it in training.

  
  


Dejan clings to the sheets as Jović puts a first finger into his body, it's his first time and he didn't think it would happen, especially in these conditions. It's like a burning sensation inside of him, but he starts to get used to it as two more fingers join the first, there is a feeling of friction which bothers him a bit, but it's not that bad, because Luka seems to know how to do it, and that, for a while. Dejan tries not to remain passive like an idiot, so he clings to the shoulders of the Real player, who has just entered in him. It's unpleasant at first, but it gets better with the moments Luka spends in him. He really didn't think that stuff would happen when he just had coffee with his elders. He slides his gaze to the side to see that Filip and Mijat are also done, so that seems to motivate Luka to induce their orgasms. It's a special feeling, but it doesn't hurt, so he doesn't say anything when Jović's lips rest on his. Dejan begins to believe that being Serbian at least has the advantage of being able to give him this contact with them, and he’s not going to complain about it...

  
  


The End


	93. Single dad (Martin/David)

Single Dad

David can't explain what he’s feeling at this precise moment when Alfonso is back, but he loves him so much that the only words he can find are for his son. He has slowly lost confidence with the breakup, and the fact that he couldn't even see his own son everyday, there’s something that has broken down because his family life hasn’t been up to his expectations. Now he has his son in his arms, and they can finally see each other, he's going to bring him back to the team to show him to his teammates, maybe one day he will take over, but for now, he's just a child. He's already brought Alfonso to the rest of the team, and he's happy to know that they all like him, and that his son appreciates them in return too.

David leaves Alfonso on the sidelines while they are in practice, he also lets a smile slip off his lips when Adi gives his little one a few passes, it's not the first time these two meet. He just lets himself be surprised when Martin puts his arm around his shoulders, he didn't think the Austrian paid even a minimum of attention to his son. Alfonso ends up landing on Gonça's shoulders, accompanied by Timmy (obviously), these two teach him how to shoot penalties against Kevin and Freddy. Martin laughs quickly before withdrawing his arm, David isn’t sure why the other defender made the connection, but he responds with a shy smile

“You know Capitano, you can explain to us that you have self-esteem issues, we are not going to judge you.” David feels his cheeks becoming red as he underestimated the watching talent of Martin

"Ugh... I didn't think it was that obvious."

“You never talk about your ex, bring your son to practice hoping he doesn't see you fail. Sorry David, but you have to work on your confidence.''

"Alfonso deserves better than seeing his father fail."

"That's what any dad would say, but Capitano, you're not just any dad, so for what you've already achieved, you can get some rest." David focuses on these words, Martin patting the lower part of his back while watching Gonçalo and Timothy...

The End


	94. To Inquire (Martin/Stefan)

To Inquire 

  
  


Martin watched the game, more or less from a distance because he wasn't interested in who was opposed in that Pokal final, all he wanted was just whether Ilse was going to win anything at the end. Either way, regardless of his own expectations, Bayern won and managed their double, while his Austrian teammate didn’t play. What he would have liked to see absolutely didn’t come true, so it's as if he had wasted his time in fact, but that didn’t prevent him from going to see his friend at the exit of the stadium (he really made the trip from Frankfurt to Berlin for nothing and that annoys him). Martin is almost reassured when he sees that Ilse doesn't look too impacted by the loss, just disappointed, but that's normal. Hinti hugs him quickly, sometimes he has trouble finding the right words to explain what he may really be feeling, so the gestures may seem enough for him.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Martin knows it's stupid to ask, but he can't help it, because he really needs to know if his national team mate is okay

“Well, it's not the most fun day to live, but I’m fine. Did you come to watch the game?''

''Among other things, I came to see you, it's been two months since the last time.''

“Oh, are you counting the months now? I didn't think you waited me so much Hinti.''

"Well... You're a good friend, you would have your place in Frankfurt one day if that interests you."

''You haven't even signed a contract yet that you’re already inquiring about the transfer market in Frankfurt? Bold.''

''You see, you are also interested in me.''

"Maybe, little blond." Martin holds back a blush as best as he can, Stefan is fine.

The End


	95. I just want you to miss me (so I won’t bleed again) (Niko/Ante)

I just want you to miss me (so I won’t bleed again)

  
  


Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

  
  


Ante loses self-control when standing so close to him. He's not trying to figure out what are the rules, the limits, it's just him, his energy, and Niko. He doesn't want to be the good obedient dog tonight, he doesn't want to be whispered in his ear what to do, how to do it, and why he has to do it. Tonight he takes control. Ante doesn't want to contain himself like he usually does, he doesn't want to be frustrated, not to show his jealousy. Tonight isn't kiss and cuddle, or mealtime tactics, it's him, his desires, and Niko with no leadership option. On the bed, without clothes. Without distraction.

  
  


Ante doesn't kiss him, hug him, play with his hair, or massage his shoulders tired from the press conference. Ante bites his neck, holds his arms above his head, pulls on his hair if he needs to call him to order, ignores his requests. Ante is the one leading the way and dominating, because tonight he's not willing to let Niko go to Bayern without seeing it coming. He hasn't said anything all day, all week, and there's no way he'll keep being the good kid he is in Niko's eyes. If he wants to be the disturbing child he always has been, then he will be. With Niko's legs spread around his hips, Ante licks the blood off his trainer's neck, the mark of his fangs imprinted deeply so everyone in the club can understand that he won't leave their coach to anyone else, Robert can yell at him as much as he wants, he’s the one who fucks his big brother.

  
  


Ante is still keeping Niko's hands above his head, his fingers holding each of his wrists tightly so that he doesn't have the opportunity to hide his face, to hide his embarrassment, tonight he wants to see everything, doesn’t want to let any moment pass under his nose. All the frustration he's ever accumulated is his engine tonight, he can last through the night if he wants to. He releases his hold for a few seconds to take the lube in the bedside table drawer, he could do without it, but he doesn't want to have to bring Niko to the nearest hospital because he accidentally or not caused too severe bleeding. He already tried to do it once, he doesn't have fond memories of Niko's tears when they were done, he also didn't like having to comfort him for weeks before he could finally get his confidence back, just because he had been too selfish. Ante has since learned, he isn’t so young and knows how Niko works.

He can feel sweat trickling down his forehead to his cheeks as he tucks two fingers into Niko's hole, his short moan stopped as his chest rises, his fingers simulating the future action of his cock, hitting his prostate. He knows he probably gasped, but he also did it when he found out he was going to have to play under another coach the next year. A betrayal. His anger is like a storm, you can't hold it back, it will eventually strike one day. Ante adds a finger to make sure everything will be okay when he actually penetrates him. Niko isn't really trying to struggle, apart from his fists trying to dislodge the fingers still present on his wrist to prevent him from escaping, he doesn't try to move his hips to acclimate to the pain of the intrusion, he barely concentrates on his breaths, a few tears quickly beading at the corners of his eyes when he deigns to open them (when his fingers are doing what they weren't allowed to do before). This is the first time Ante has Niko all to himself, they don't have to hurry because Robert will eventually come, or have to cancel everything because Fredi calls him unexpectedly, or having to do everything silently in the hotel because Lukas is the type of guy to hang out in the hallways at night looking for beer. This time Ante doesn't have to listen to Niko, he can make his own rules for the rest of the evening.

  
  


Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

  
  


Niko's chest is like a stretched arc, when the fingers are replaced by his cock. Ante had seen him like this before, but he couldn't help thinking about it when he saw his back raised, his athletic years behind him keeping him in that position. His lips parted where only a weak squeal escapes. His hair wet with sweat blackening the grayish parts. His wrinkled forehead where the pleasure/pain limit is readable. His free fingers clinging to the sheet. Again and again, Niko may not want to show anything, everything is excruciatingly obvious. Ante kisses the bite mark as he sets a pace faster than usual, more personal, less intended to satisfy Niko. Today he isn’t listening to his lips, whispering what to do to make him happy to relax without asking him what he wants too. Ante isn’t the dog with a leash around his neck, he’s so much more.

  
  


He comes out of Niko to turn him over, to be able to see his back, his muscles so tense and strong waiting for he doesn’t know what. He's not here to punish him for the choice he made, he has always known that it's Niko's dream to go to Bayern, so he can't blame him for that, but like all other players, as with all other family members, it’s a betrayal. What is the point of giving them victory or family speeches if they find themselves without a coach? Ante can't forgive that, he had confidence, he had promised to take them to the top of the table, he had promised to turn them into a team able to compete for the Meister title. Ante takes a deep breath to avoid overthinking it, he doesn't want to be the one to hurt Niko when he knows that many more will follow because he has his own temper different from the Bavarian city. He would like to slap himself, now isn’t the time to think about it, they sleep together, they don't talk about work.

  
  


Ante finds his way back inside his hole, his hands resting on his hips as he pursues a slightly calmer pace than the previous one, his cock still hitting his prostate with precision (he can at least thank the direct commands of Niko concerning his desires, he knows everything about his body now). He can't help but gently caress his coach's muscular thighs, how many times has he dreamed of taking him like that in the middle of the stadium after one of his goals, after a victory… The world or the team won’t know that Ante Rebić is sleeping with his coach, but they will know that Ante is sleeping with Niko to prove his love and loyalty to him, to give him more support than he can see. He spits into his palm to rub Niko's cock, to make him reach his climax, while he isn’t far from orgasm himself. Ante loves Niko, and it's not going to change because of another club, he will always be there for him, even if it won't be in the same city anymore, even if he won't be able to hear his hoarse voice when he wakes up after a hectic night , although he will never be able to help him with his stress again, Ante will always be there no matter where.

  
  


The End


	96. Don't hide anything (Gonçalo/Timothy)

Don't hide anything

  
  


The problem with Gonça, if only there was only one, is that the Portuguese is always smiling, having fun with his teammates, and joking on occasions. So the problem is, for Timmy, the striker when he's sad does everything to hide his pain behind fake smiles, and he seems like the only one to notice it. The worst part is that Gonçalo thinks he hasn't noticed his peculiar behavior when he's sad, he sees everything very clearly. Timothy isn’t the type of guy to turn a blind eye to these kinds of events, but he also wants the Portuguese to understand that every time he’s being silent, it’s not a good thing. In fact, nothing gets better after that, each time Gonça hides more things, and Timmy is more and more afraid to go talk to him.

  
  


Now they lost in the Europa League semi finals to Chelsea, and Timmy can see the pain on Gonçalo's face again, through his body language. It's up to him to help him, and he will make sure not to lecture him this time, and he hopes that in return the Portuguese will be honest with him. Timothy slips into his room, checking that none of his teammates are around, he has no idea what he’s going to be able to say to his friend, because he never succeeded to say something to him in private without positioning himself too much as a kind of clumsy big brother. He feels something breaking in his heart when he sees Gonça, sitting on the bed, his lower lip quivering as he only now notices his presence. Timmy wastes no time coming in front of him and hugging him, it's up to him to be there for him. He can feel the Portuguese's chest rise from time to time, way too quickly, shit, Gonça is crying and he doesn't know how to comfort him... Timmy doesn't yell at him this time, he can't seem to make him understand that saying nothing is a bad idea, so he holds him against him and hopes his silence will be enough...

  
  


The End


	97. By your side (Niko/Prince )

By your side

  
  


Prince hasn't been around for so long, but he knows he can position himself as the leader of the team, because even though David got the captain's armband back with Alex's fracture, the Argentinian doesn’t yet speak a lot of German and doesn’t have a leadership adapted to lead on and off the pitch. Maybe next year. Prince doesn't think he's representative of the team today, or at least not of the whole team, maybe more of the board. Fredi made a point of not overdoing it, but he understood everyone's frustration. Ante wanted to do it, but not only is he too young, not only does he not know how to hold back. So it was up to him to do it, to take this stupid responsibility in hand, because he has known Niko for much longer than the others, he knows how to get him to understand the message. Prince should be entirely happy for him that Bayern have decided to hire him, but he, like everyone at the club, would have liked it not to happen so suddenly, overnight, for the team to end not messy because of all this, everyone would have preferred that the trust last, that the adventure continued one more year.

  
  


He would have preferred not to be in Niko's room at the end of the evening, after an away game, he would have preferred not to see all the understanding in his eyes, not to see that hint of regret in his look when Prince has to explain to him that he has to do it for the example. Prince would like Niko not to be Niko for the night, that he decides to fight for his own good instead of accepting that for the sake of the club. Prince bites his lower lip as he dominates the body of his coach, his friend. He genuinely wished he didn't have to do this, finally let Ante do it, but it's up to him, it's too late, all decisions have been made. There is no going back anymore. Prince takes the little bottle of lube out of his pocket, having previously removed Niko's boxers, he doesn't want to have to do that, he feels no pleasure in it, but the team has been betrayed, more than him, and everything has a price, even here.

  
  


Prince puts Niko's legs on his shoulders, he's not sure if their teammates are listening at the door, if they are asleep, or decide not to care about Berliners' friendship, but he hopes no one will ever really know what's happening in that room. He puts lube on his hand without a ring, leaving the other on Niko's hip to hold him in place. He knows that what he's going to do will be painful, he knows that Niko shouldn't have to go through this, he even knows that all this would never have happened without Bayern, but he has no choice, it's for the team. He fits a first finger into his friend's ring of flesh, he would like so much not to see him squirm under him, not to hear him moan. Prince keeps biting his lower lip, he doesn't know how he'll be able to make up for it later, but he doesn't even know if there will be one _later_ , Niko goes to Bayern, and Prince refuses to stay at Frankfurt without him. Prince pushes in a second finger to make sure that what follows won't be as painful as he thinks it will be, it isn't for fun that he opens him, but it is for the team, they all have to be avenged for this treason. If only this had never happened.

  
  


Prince withdraws his two ringless fingers to place that hand back on Niko's warm skin, he'll be lying if he says he hasn't already thought about doing this with him under other circumstances. He puts lube on his hand with rings, he knows that it will hurt, too much, Niko, but it’s necessary for this night, to make up for his departure. Their departure. Prince spends the most painful minutes of his life, putting his fist all the way into Niko's little hole, hearing him cry without even asking him to stop, he can feel his rings go into his flesh, it's horrible, even for him... He would like not to see Niko arching to try to escape the pain, without succeeding, he would like not to see blood on his hand when he takes it out, he would like not to be responsible for all this shit. Prince swallows the lump in his throat as he ends up hugging Niko, letting a few comforting little kisses on his neck, hoping everything will work out in the future. He hopes that where they go, we will want them... Prince can only pray that Jerome never has to do that to his Niko.

  
  


The End


	98. He will teach him (David/Martin)

He will teach him

  
  


David didn't think he would ever make this discovery, moreover because it wasn't likely at all. Martin doesn’t know how to swim. Of course he could have laughed about it for a while and brought it up to the others on the team, but he'd rather keep it to himself so he's packing some stuff in a bag to sort it out. At least he understands last year why Hinti had stayed sunbathing on the beach instead of joining him in the water, and why he didn’t come to swim in Switzerland during the summer camp. David brings Martin and his own son to the pool to rate how shitty the Austrian is compared to a kid when it comes to swimming.

  
  


Martin moaned a bit before agreeing to come with them, but David knows he can help him, can teach him to swim properly. Deep inside, he enjoys seeing Hinti in a swimsuit, it's funny, it changes from the pitches where he seems so sure of himself. David holds his son's hand when they have already been in the water for five minutes, Hinti takes time because he’s afraid to come in the water, he feels like he has to take care of two children at the same time, except that his son can swim! He doesn't really have any remorse to bring Hinti with him here, it's for his own good, for his confidence. Martin stands on the edge of the pool, his feet barely in the water, his arms on his chest, he's handsome like that, scared but trying to keep a minimum of dignity.

  
  


David puts his son on the edge of the pool as he helps Martin get into the water, if he's with him he might be less afraid to take some time in the water in the future. Hinti clings to him, doing his best to hold onto something else in case something goes wrong, it's cute. Even if they have to spend hours, days, on it, David will teach him how to swim, it’s a promise.

  
  


The End


	99. Let beauty come out of ashes ( Marco/Kießling)

Let beauty come out of Ashes

  
  


Marco didn't think his life would take such a tragic turn, the day he turned professional. Injuries are a common occurrence for people like them, but his cancer? Unexpected, and a very large wound in the heart for him who would have preferred to remain at the maximum of his strength for as long as possible. Marco should have known sooner that shit was going to happen to him, but how could he have known that everything would fall on him so easily? With the snap of a finger, he finds himself down in the deep end, in the hospital, watching his team, his family, struggle against relegation. He didn't see his life like that, let alone his career. Coming back to Frankfurt didn't mean to go lower, but to fly higher… Marco didn't think that being in a hospital room would bother him that much, and yet it does, coupled with apprehension for his condition. He can just as easily die as he can survive depending on what the future wants of him.

  
  


And yet there is Stefan in front of him, the Leverkusen player doesn’t seem to want to let go, his health seems to come before the captain's armband he’s supposed to wear on his red jersey. Marco doesn't really blame him for wanting to stay by his bedside when they don't know each other that much, because deep down inside he's afraid. Afraid of being alone and dying like this. Fear of surviving without anyone congratulating him. He could call Alex, or Jan, or Pirmin, but he doesn't want to sound weaker than he already is right now, so the mere touch of Stefan's hand on his to give him strength works. Marco doesn't want all of this to stop suddenly, he wants to enjoy it while he can...

  
  


The End


	100. The secret of the Locker room (David/Adi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one hundred youhou

The secret of the Locker room 

  
  


David bites his lip as he feels Adi's hand on his hips, sliding silently over his body for a few seconds already, it's not the first time, but it worries him more and more, because it isn't just friendly, because that's not what a coach is supposed to do with any of his players, let alone the team captain. David does his best to slip away, join Gonçalo and Lucas, and try not to meet the Austrian's gaze anymore... He doesn't really know when it started, but he knows it's always been there, since they first met, and it got worse with his red card on Streich. He at least appreciates the fact that no one on the team seems to have noticed, otherwise it would be worse to deal with the looks and comments of his teammates.

  
  


David feels that it won't be so easy to escape his own coach when the latter is alone with him in the locker room after a training session. There is no one with them anymore, and the worst part is that only Hütter has the key to the locker room, so he’s locked up with him. David swallows the lump in his throat when Adi puts his hand on his cheek, his kind of nice smile on his lips, it’s the opposite of reassuring. He never really knew how to explain what he felt around him, but he never really trusted the Austrian, he has that kind of intuition. His hand clings to the bench when Adi puts his lips on his, he understood that the older one had his sights on him, but he would have preferred it to never come true. David doesn't respond to the kiss, because he's in shock, because he didn't think one of his coaches would kiss him one day.

  
  


Adi releases his lips before putting his hands on his shoulders, David doesn't know what's going to happen, but he can't return his affection to his coach, because he’s paralyzed on the bench. Hütter reopens the locker room, and David takes it upon himself to get up and regain some strength to get out, and finally come back home. He doesn't know how the season is going to end, but he will make sure to always have someone with him in the locker room.

  
  


The End


	101. When comes the night (David/Martin)

When comes the night

  
  


The problem with having to share a room is that when your partner goes to another club, you have to get used to a new roommate. Marco-F is gone, and Martin has arrived. David quickly understood that he was going to pick up the Austrian in his room, because with the departure of the Mexican, he ended up with an extra bed. So Hinti put his bags down next to him, and David was forced to lay his eyes on the younger one, he doesn't know if he regrets, but he finds it hard to turn away now. He doesn't fully understand what the other defender is saying to him half of the time, but he listens, because while it's not important all the time, for him it's interesting. David listens to Martin, even when he wants to sleep and Hinti keeps wanting to tell him about the game or the one to come. The stores can be turned off as nothing stops the Austrian’s tongue. He doesn't really want to complain about it either, he likes Martin's voice.

  
  


David spends one more night with Hinti in the bed next to his, they talk, though he's still just as unsure of what to understand and say. Martin's voice bordering on Adult and Adolescent has a calming effect on him, even if he doesn't want to admit it, at the same time, how could he tell him that he likes to listen to him before sleeping, and that when he sleeps without him, sleep is more difficult to find? David bites his lips when Hinti turns off his light, a sign that he's starting to fall asleep, so he's going to stop talking. He would like this kind of moment to never end, even if it’s sometimes too long. Today was too short. But he doesn't want to prevent the Austrian from sleeping so he doesn't say anything and moves in his bed so as not to think of the one he secretly loves sleeping next to him, only a few meters away. David knows he's got himself into a hell of a mess, but he's going to blame Marco for leaving without thinking about his stupid romantic heart...

  
  


The End


	102. Zauber (Steven/Stefan)

Zauber

  
  


Steven knows that if he’s in Frankfurt, it’s not to lose his focus at the slightest glance from Stefan on him. But it’s much more complicated than it sounds. Stefan, in addition to having a magnificent profile, also has a very nice body, and every look that he sends him, whether it’s with awkward intentions or not to attract him, can only make him want to take him savagely against a wall or in a bed. They've already done it anyway, so once more? It’s not too late for Adi to fire them both. Steven bites the inside of his mouth to keep himself from going to see him to whisper all the dirtiest things that may be going through his mind right now. Or is it maybe because Sebastian wants to polish their alliance in midfield? Or because Hinti is talking to Ilse. Zube isn't ready to forget all the things he wants to do, and everything he has already done. The first time with Ilse? With his hand on his hip while the other took care of his cock, he didn't think the Austrian would be so responsive, and emotional.

  
  


He wants to try something else now. Which is achieved by Stefan's wrists tied to the head of the bed, all traces of clothing gone. Zube shouldn't be so impatient with doing that, but is there anything more impressive for him than being able to tame Ilse so easily, in so few days? Steven has his answer when his hands clear the path to the defender's skin. He doesn't know how the season is going to go, but he feels like he can celebrate trophies already. He will see if it all comes together in the championship, if not, he will always have Ilse.

  
  


The End


	103. A true force of nature (Filip/André)

A true force of nature

André thought that all the forces of nature that there could possibly be in Frankfurt had disappeared with the exchange between him and Rebić, but he hadn’t informed himself enough not to be surprised with the days and weeks following. He had forgotten that there were still a few Balkan guys left in the squad, and in particular his new left-back/left winger (versatile as well, André still hadn’t heard the end of it). A tall Serbian, strong, muscular and who could surely kill him just with a look. Filip Kostić. André didn't resist long before setting his eyes on him, adoring him almost to the point of imagining acts with his muscles, being able to put his lips on his so square shoulders, being able to feel him inside him. Usually he doesn't think like that, usually he doesn't play alongside him, doesn't play in Germany with a team that Gonçalo described to him as a team of broken arms most of the time. He really didn't think he wanted to get closer to Filip - could be his bodyguard during parties - Kostić. But now he wants him, and he will do anything to taste him, touch him, smell him and enjoy all his strength. He wants to be able to be served by his full stature.

  
  


And that's what he gets once he barely taunts the handsome Serbian. A little word, too much, regarding the kid, Dejan (as Serbian as him, so his protégé maybe?), on his lack of concentration, and André found himself against the wall, Filip's arm on his throat, his dark gaze making him have an erection, the same kind he might have had when he thought of him at night, or in the shower. He never ignored his power, but he underestimated it. Filip notices the moment he licks his lips, as well as the bump in his workout shorts, and it doesn't take much for him to end up against the wall of the locker room shower, Filip's hand on his mouth while standing behind him. André isn't afraid of what he can do to him, he's just waiting for it. He wants to be able to endure all his strength. Filip helps him get rid of his clothes, and he can only hear him get rid of his, it's so exciting to know he has achieved his goal without having to wait too long.

Filip bites his shoulder, probably leaving a big mark, he can feel his hot breath as the water begins to flow over them, surely so that no one can hear them with the sound of the flood. André doesn’t resist when he inserts his fingers in his mouth, he moistens them without asking any questions, he knows that they’re the same fingers that will stretch him and allow him to fully enjoy all the intensity that governs the big Serbian. His erection is still intact between his thighs, and he can feel Filip's against him. A slight tearing and burning sensation dominates him quickly as the older one inserts his fingers little by little, André almost wants him to do this faster, but he doesn't want to ruin everything (and that would be a lie to say that he doesn't fear what his cock can do to him). His fingers spread in his hole to help him acclimatize to whatever will penetrate him soon, Silva starts to bite his lip, he hadn't thought that Filip would be that… Determined to do things that well, to want to fuck him the right way. He had just hoped for his cock in him and his hands on his shoulders in his dreams. It gets better, much better.

  
  


Filip sends chills all over his body when he whispers obscene things in his ear. Yes, right now he's his, he's his Portuguese whore, and André will be as many times as he wants. His fingers move away to be replaced by his cock, it's so good, so intense, so fast, so… Everything. Everything he wanted. Filip is a machine, a force of nature of his own, and André wants to enjoy it as much as possible, he wants to be his, he wants to live a lot more with him. His cock is making its way inside, he's totally open at the moment. André can feel blood in his mouth from biting his lower lip, Filip makes him go through it all, makes him tap into all his resources so as not to collapse on the ground and ask him to take him like that. He needs all he has left of his strength to move his hand and stroke his cock, before coming in a muffled cry as Filip's hand moves back onto his mouth, his own penis still pushing inside him, his hoarse noises of satisfaction covering the silent atmosphere of the room. André feels his legs shake as little is still keeping him upright, the shower water slowly cleaning him up. Filip eventually comes too, his growls sounding as those of a satiated beast. André feels more and more like a helpless lamb as Filip is the wolf ready to eat him on the spot. But he knows it's not going to turn out like this, because the wolf marked him. He’s his sheep and he will be until he feels like eating him all.

  
  


“You are mine, Silva."

“I am yours, Kostić."

André can feel his breath in his ear, as well as his smile, before Filip comes out of him, smacking his ass lightly, just starting to bring out the cum. André smiles at him when the Serbian leaves the room. It was the wildest sex he had ever experienced. He wants more.

The End


	104. There's still a light that shines on me (Martin/David)

There's still a light that shines on me

  
  


Martin has just returned from an international break with Austria, seeing some national teammates has done him good, but he never thought that he would miss Frankfurt so easily. In itself, it’s not so much the city or the team that he misses, but his captain there. David Abraham. Martin is resting his luggage in his apartment, he can't wait to go back to training and see him again, he doesn't know if he should be ashamed, but he feels things for him. He will never dare to confess to him. He would rather suffer in silence, never say anything to him and continue to admire him from afar rather than reveal everything and collect problems. He spends the whole night wondering how he could live in Frankfurt after his captain retires. It seems impossible to him to imagine his life without him.

  
  


Martin comes back to training with immense excitement, he can't wait to look small compared to his captain. Hütter talks to him for a few minutes about the importance he must bring in defense during the Europa League, and Hinti knows very well that he is here to bring stability in midfield, and reassure if possible during corners. An apprehension deepens in his stomach when he can't see David in training with them, he tries to calm himself that he just has to be late or that Alfonso has to keep him busy, but despite all that, Martin can't calm down. He watches the time, Hütter's gaze, the tactical schemes. It doesn't make sense without David. Martin is fed up with not knowing where his teammate is, so he leaves to ask Timothy and Gonçalo where the other center-back is hiding. He truly takes it upon himself and his courage when he sees their amused and questioned looks, telling him that they don't know what they're talking about. Martin knows they are used to joking, but that doesn't stop him from panicking more. David still doesn’t arrive. He tries again in doubt, but he only gets the same answer, Gonçalo even thinking that he’s talking of David Alaba...

  
  


Martin gives up with them and decides to go see Makoto who must be the captain in this configuration. He’s no more advanced and reassured when the Japanese doesn’t know David Abraham either. Martin feels like he's crazy, but he wants to try again one last time to see if no one really remembers their capitano. Suddenly, Hinti finds himself going to see Marco, the other centre back, and as for the other three, no positive answers. As if David had suddenly disappeared. As if he never existed. Martin is on his ass. The only teammate he has a crush on has disappeared from the memory of his entire team.

  
  


He goes home with a weight on his stomach, all his happiness, all his haste has just disappeared. It's as if he had just lost his reason for living, as if someone around him had just died. He doesn't think he can live without David. Martin wants to bring him back but he doesn't know how to do it, he suspects that praying isn't going to be enough, he doesn't even know how to do it anyway. He spends the night asking himself a whole bunch of questions, forming hypotheses, each one more incoherent than the other. Martin feels haunted in nightmares, he can only remember David's voice, his beautiful face, the few curls that fell on his forehead when they played side by side. Martin must quickly find a way to bring him back, because he doesn't want to, can't, live without him.

  
  


The next day, it’s tasteless, if not bitter, that he takes part in the training sessions, David still doesn’t seem to have existed elsewhere than in his memory. He took a tour of the club museum to go back to the Pokal evening, Martin can’t describe this feeling of emptiness in his heart when he didn’t see him in any photo while the others were there. His favorite Argentinian no longer exists. Martin tries to clear his mind by strolling the streets of Frankfurt in the afternoon, his brain can only think about the search for ideas to bring David back, even if he doesn’t believe in miracles. He only has memories of the defender, of his facial expressions, of all the times they have been close, of all the times he should have confessed everything to him... He is desperate. Hinti is afraid of forgetting everything if he doesn’t remember. Who could think of David if he doesn’t? Martin is afraid that all memory will disappear and that he will forget him like the others if he doesn’t find him urgently.

  
  


Martin lifts his head from his dreams, from his gaze fixed on the feet of the people around him, when he thinks he sees David in front of him, turning into an opposite street. His blood only runs through his veins, he decides to follow him, it might not be him, but he can only keep hope as he follows the mysterious man covered with a cap, trying to remain as discreet as possible. After a while, Martin and the stranger find themselves in an alley, and he’s in shock. It’s really David under this cap when he dares to raise his worried gaze towards him. Martin takes awkward steps towards him, he wants to fully find him, hug him and never let him go again. David doesn’t seem to recognize him, he backs up as he advances, until his back hits the wall. Martin takes this cap off him so he can run his hands through David's hair, he didn't think he could ever do it ... The Argentinian still doesn't seem to remember him, his body trembling slightly under the contact.

  
  


“David… I didn't… You were gone… Don’t do that ever again! I need you in my life, I was so scared that I could never see you again, no one remembered you! I felt so lonely... Oh Lord David I love you so much please understand me I can't resist you you are perfect. I... I love you and going through those hours without you has been the most difficult experience of my life. I don't ever want to part with you again, you are everything to me...'' Martin knows that it's not right, that this David doesn't want it, but once he's finished his declaration of love, he tenderly places his hands on the other man's cheeks, his lips coming to reduce the gap between them, he presses on the tips of his feet to be at his height and to deposit a kiss on this mouth which he has wanted so much...

  
  


When Martin separates from him, the other David looks at him strangely, his cheeks are red, his ever so attractive lips are swollen and parted, he looks in shock. Martin doesn't want to let go of his love for him, or in any case, he wants to touch him one last time before letting him go again, before their path separates. They are no longer compatible, David has forgotten himself... Martin runs his hands over his neck, his cheeks, his hair, hoping that the real David Ángel Abraham will come back one day. The seconds seem like hours, and Martin pulls back, ready to go home and think about his future now without the one he loves, when David takes his hand and responds to his kiss, one of his hands settling on his cheek. Hinti can only melt under the gesture, his lips smelling those swollen Argentinian’s. He has become himself again.

David separates from him, his cheeks still red, but his hands now on his cheeks as they look each other straight in the eyes, Martin knows there are tears beading at the corners of his eyes, that's too many emotions for him in a short time. David responds to his declaration of love, and Martin couldn’t be more pleased to know that his reason for living wants to continue the adventure with him. But priorities fall back on him as he remembers that Alfonso must also be back now, and that he’s going to need his father. David drags him to his apartment, all the surprise of the return of his vanished memory in apprehension about his son, whom they find in the bedroom.

  
  


Martin isn’t sure if the team has regained their memory of their captain, so he will be trying out with some of his best friends at the club, but first he enjoys a moment of happiness as he does partying with the two Argentines, also sipping his first mate. It’s with pleasure that he wakes up the next morning with David's face in front of his, his freckles emphasized by their proximity. He laughs silently when he realizes Alfonso has been sleeping between them. Martin definitely doesn't want to spend a single day without David. Never again.

The End


	105. Sippi (Sebastian & Seb Vettel)

Sippi

  
  


It's no surprise to anyone that he loves Frankfurt. Obviously with the matches on the weekends, it’s not often possible for him to watch them all, but when he has the chance, he doesn’t need to be asked. Seb has seen the team change dramatically over the course of his career, so he can say that he has lived the development of this family as much as he has lived his own. Ironically where the team has become better with the years and the players, it seems to him to regress... The regrets are immense. But if that's the price to see Frankfurt win, he's ready.

  
  


Calling himself Sebastian can only bound him to one of the players on the team that makes him appreciate eagles as much as horses. Rode. Sebastian Rode. Seppl. It doesn't matter. Seb struggles to know if he should feel any connection, but sometimes he finds it difficult to look away from the blonde who controls the midfield. Seppl Rode. Number 17. Fuck. Seb finds it really hard not to think about him.

  
  


At least he’s lucky to be able to receive a jersey every season when he makes the trip to the stadium, and the president gives him enough pleasure to put his name on the back and not the one of the midfield which would make him want to drop everything just to become a sponsor, just to watch him play.

  
  


Hard life. Seb loves Seppl.

Seppl doesn’t know Seb.

  
  


And from the stands, he can see nothing but the blondie patting the head of a smaller blond after every successful corner.

  
  


The End


	106. Willkommen in der Gang (Laura/Merle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're from the women team :3

Willkommen in der Gang

Laura is like a war machine on the pitch, that's all Merle can say about her teammate. Watching her play from the goal can only remind her of how far the national team is ahead with players like her and Lea. It's not complicated to say that Laura will become one of the best players of her time, if no injury bothers her, and if she has the chance to play in prestigious competitions, the youngest could come and titillate the eternal top clubs. Merle doesn’t know if she has too much hope for the young striker, but by watching her play after all these times, of training with her, of spending a few evenings with her head on her shoulder, she can only say that she has complete confidence in her.

  
  


Merle appreciates that her trust is shared, especially when Laura puts her arm around her waist to slide her nose down her neck, in a kind of strange hug that only Freigang has the secret. Merle will never really say what she thinks about their unspoken friendship, because she herself doesn't really know what she finds there, but it's unsettling. She doesn’t want to get away from it, she prefers to hang on to it without ever whispering to Laura that she greatly appreciates her. It's strange, but she likes it.

  
  


The End


	107. Listen to the Swiss (Aymen/Tuta)

Listen to the Swiss

  
  


Aymen bites his lip when he sees Tuta looking at him. He knows he shouldn't be so embarrassed to know his teammate is watching him, but there's nothing he can do about it. He has feelings for Tuta, for the Brazilian defender, for the young man who spends his time with him in training, for the one who sits next to him on the bench during the games where they are substitutes. Aymen knows it's a bad idea to think about him so much, to think of him as a likely boyfriend, but it's not his fault his heart is a dictator to his professional conscience. And yet. It would be easier if no one knew his heart was a traitor. Steven didn't take long to understand, by dint of clinging to him in training, inevitably Aymen was going to reveal something he shouldn't have.

  
  


''So. Did you tell him?'' Obviously Steven asks him when they are in the locker room after a morning of training, Aymen doesn’t even have to lift his head from his laces to know that the Swiss follows with his gaze a certain Austrian from the team

“Of course not, if he finds out, he's just going to hate me. I don't want to ruin our friendship.''

"You don't even try and you're already giving up."

"It's not you who loves one of your friends."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't sleep with Ilse for nothing."

"Steven..." Aymen can feel a strong blush on his cheeks

"Go and talk to him."

  
  


__________________________

  
  


Aymen would have preferred Steven's influence not to be so strong on him, but he does find himself talking to Tuta.

  
  


Of his feelings. Of those he surely shouldn't be talking about. Of those who can ruin his life in seconds.

  
  


Tuta looks at him strangely for a few seconds, before laughing. Aymen suddenly wants to die. Tuta is going to hate him now, make fun of him. And yet, lips rest on his, a hand taking his. Aymen looks up from his feet to meet Tuta's gaze, his amusement is because of his embarrassment, not his homosexuality. He can only quickly rethink of Steven, and his few remarks about his relationship with Ilse. So it really works...

  
  


________________________

  
  


Aymen isn't sure how to react to Tuta putting pink nail polish on his hands. It's basically no longer a surprise to anyone that they’re together, but still... He didn't think his boyfriend would be that free, he looks at the polish drying on his nails, smiles of Tuta in front of him. No, he's not going to take it off for the moment, to please Tuta for as long as possible.

  
  


The End


	108. You Gon' make me a believer (Stefan/Adi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like Hütter a lot, i guess you can tell :p

You Gon' make me a believer

  
  


Martin can't really describe his concern, but he doesn't like sharing his room with Stefan when he seems so... Trained? He appreciates the older one, that isn’t the point, but to see him disappear for an hour most of the time before coming back with marks on his body, or with problems walking. No. Hinti cannot be anything but worried about his friend. He has known Ilse for much longer than Frankfurt, so seeing him experience all of this without wanting to hand over his burden to him can only worry him. He will never go against Adi because the three of them know each other from Salzburg, but in his heart the spirit of rebellion is strong. Stefan limps to the bathroom, he's just come in, usually Martin pretends to be asleep so Ilse feels safe with his secret, but today he can't close his eyes anymore. Martin pulls out the covers, to join him in the bathroom, he's barely surprised to see him without his t-shirt and shorts, like he's going to take a shower, but he knows he'll only take it the next morning. Martin never knows what Stefan is doing on his own for those few minutes, each time, but only got a few squeals. Obviously Ilse doesn't want him here, but it's too late for him to change his mind. He closes the door behind him, and puts his hand on the older man's shoulder, he won't close his eyes to his friend's pain.

  
  


"You should be sleeping." Obviously Stefan is going to deny outright when his eyes are already on the fingerprints on his hips

''I can tell you the same thing, Ilse. What's going on?'' Martin kneels beside him, hugging him, his chest against his back

"Nothing you need to know."

"Ilse please... I just want to help you, no one else will know."

"... Alright... But you have to shut up about that or it'll be worse for me, okay?"

"You can count on me."

  
  


________________________

Ilse bites his lip as he enters his coach's room, he knows it's not healthy, but he can't help it, Adi will never let him out of this circle... Hütter is sitting on the chair in front of the desk in his hotel room, it's not as usual, he doesn't know if it's a good thing that it's different... He knows what he has to do, so he takes off his t-shirt and glides his boxers on the floor as he walks to the chair, Ilse doesn't want to show anything, but he’s terrified that he cannot be free of his body. Adi invites him to sit on his thighs, he can't describe the look of his coach, but it's strange to be wanted despite the age difference between them. It doesn't take long for fingers to enter his hole, saliva barely helping, he should get used to it though...

  
  


_________________________

"Oh Ilse... I'm sorry..." Hinti holds him tighter against him, his hands wrapped around his waist

"Hinti, please forget all of this, for your own sake."

''How could I? You need help Stefan!''

"I know... But it's too late for me, I came back knowingly."

"I can't leave you like this."

"Martin, you are adorable, but that's not your problem."

"No, I can't go back to bed again while my friend is in pain, together we're gonna make it okay?"

"... Alright, but don't tell the others about it, you shouldn't even know..."

“You can count on me. Everything will be fine, you can trust me.''

''I know.''

  
  


The End


	109. We see things they'll never see (Danny B./Branimir)

We see things they’ll never see

  
  


Danny can't explain what it's like to have Branimir Hrgota on his team, but he's unsure whether to put him in the curse or the good luck box. Branimir is adorable, that’s not the point, but Branimir is an idiot. Danny can't count the number of times he's fucked up on the pitch, or in the locker room, or in practice. In short, the Swedish causes as many problems as he tries to solve. But he still looks so innocent… His face doesn't seem to have changed since he was a teenager, that's the first thing he noticed when he saw him for the first time, his stupid smile plastered on his lips, his beautiful lips always red. Danny has never hidden his attraction to the younger one, but he has always concealed the fact that he wants to re-educate him, or at least the basics of group life. No Brane, you can't set the trash on fire because there's a spider. No Brane, you can't try to remake Zlatan's celebration by hopping on Ante's back, even if he says yes. No Brane, you can't dye your hair the colors of the rainbow just because it's beautiful.

  
  


And yet, the rest of the team doesn’t know that behind all these innocent mimicry hides the real Branimir, the one who attracts him in kisses to bring his hand to his boxers, the one who faintly whispers to him to fuck him when they are in their hotel room, finally rid of the group for the night. And Danny wishes Brane could see himself like that, when his legs are open for him, when his lips give out the most beautiful moans, when his chest heaves for him. Brane doesn't know how gorgeous he is, even though he wants to look sturdy in front of him when he fucks him, Blum knows the Swede is no less innocent than before, just less dressed.

  
  


’’No Brane, they’re not upside down in Australia.’’

"No Brane, you won't get pregnant, yes, even if I fuck you."

’’No Brane, I won’t leave you.’’

The End


	110. Even angels have their wicked schemes (Djibril/Lucas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty random ship but they played so few times together that i got emo

Even angels have their wicked schemes

  
  


Djibi didn't think he liked Lucas that much. Despite their season together, they had never really had the opportunity to play that much at the same time, Lucas had his injuries, he had his bad times. It was like that. Which didn't change the fact that he didn't think he had so much affection for the curly-haired Spaniard slaughtering the German every time he tried, despite himself he was devilishly cute when he tried. The problem with Lucas is that he's only staying with Gonça and David, which doesn't help him understand what he's saying, because he didn't do Spanish at school. Getting closer to him was complicated, as well as understanding him, and making sure to strengthen their bonds. Djibril went out of his way during practice to stay by his side, but when it wasn't Seppl wanting to talk about tactics or Gonça needing help with dating advice to get Timmy, it was really difficult for him to have near him. Djibi had started to believe the curse was right on him because he wasn't white… But no, he didn't want to blame his skin color. Out of the question not to be proud. He had promised himself then that he would succeed in having Lucas, to honor his ancestors.

  
  


And the saddest thing in this story is that he succeeded. A week before August, Lucas really came to his house, a beautiful smile on his face, his surviving curls from his barber shop falling on his forehead. So beautiful. Djibi didn't resist long before he ran his hand over his cheek, to stroke that soft skin that had been so longing for, for months, then held him against him, to feel all his warmth. To think he would have given anything for that earlier… Lucas' lips rested on his, he could smell spices in this kiss, all the flavor of Spanish reverberating in this kiss so important to him, for them. Djibril put his arms around him to lift him up and bring him to his room, laying him on his bed, kissing the rest of his uncovered skin so that he can finally enjoy all his affection for him, so that he can finally gain something. Lucas babbled things in German, mitigated by Spanish, before continuing to kiss him, his body slowly opening up to his.

  
  


It was a wonderful summer day when the high temperatures could only have given them a cold shower to relax their worn muscles from last season. Djibi was so happy to be able to observe him from every angle, in the orange sunlight of the end of the day, still naked as from birth, lying next to him, staring at him, biting his lower lip. So beautiful… Djibi should have told him that he loved him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, that he never wanted to leave him. The next morning, what a pleasure it was to be able to run his fingers through his curls, to be able to kiss and cherish him however he wanted, to be able to cook him breakfast and take him to training.

  
  


He should have known everything.

  
  


Lucas was no longer there for the friendly against Monaco.

  
  


In the process of negotiating his new contract with Osasuna.

  
  


Djibril will never have him as a teammate again.

  
  


It’s over for his hopes. The man of his life has gone elsewhere, came back home to forget him.

The End


	111. Dušo (Marijan/Dejan)

Dušo

  
  


Marijan never really thought that Dejan would be too… Dejan. It's hard to describe him, because he acts like a child trying to behave like an adult. It must be said that his long canines sticking out of his jaw when he smiles make him think more of a child losing his teeth than of a professional player in a club fighting for the top of the table against the best German teams. Dejan is adorable despite everything. Marijan will never say otherwise, firstly because Filip would kill him if he said the slightest nasty word about the youngest Serbian, secondly, because the striker is genuinely adorable. His attractive smiles, his childish demeanor, his small voice when he didn't pull off the gesture he wanted, the younger one is definitely the angelic version of himself. Marijan has no other choice but to love him, to want to protect him and to stay with him as long as possible.

  
  


The problem with liking Dejan is not that he has no idea how to deal with his feelings in public, but that Filip is still watching them in training, ''for their own good'', but above all to make sure that Dejan doesn't make the wrong choices, such as going out with his Bosnian teammate. It's almost painful. But Marijan can't let himself be walked all over, let alone by someone dating André Silva (as if no one has noticed...). So despite life's hardships, and the fact that the team’s big boss in the romantic relationship is on his back, Marijan is fighting to win the heart of the young Serbian.

  
  


And as he thought, all that doesn't stop him from being able to hold Dejan against him, his weight on his thigh as he has his hand under his shirt, his lips on his. He knows how to make him happy, so he won't hesitate to do it as much as possible, despite the authority. They are more than two youngsters hungry for playing time, no matter what the older ones may say.

The End


	112. Submissive Dom (Danny/Dominik/Kimmich)

Submissive Dom

  
  


Walking on Kimmich's head was not part of the plan, of any plan he believed was a good idea to put in place during the game to try to make his team win. Dominik deserved the red card that remained hidden in that game, he waited firmly for him to end his dismal performance, but it never came, and instead he was replaced by Bas. Maybe worse than a card. Dom couldn't remember if he had left to apologize at the end of the match, he didn't remember much anyway, everything was blurry in his mind, as if a thick mist was preventing any reminiscence from reaching his brain. No sudden realization came to him. So he still didn't know if his mouth had let out an apology or if he had been silent while waiting for the return trip to Frankfurt, his eyes riveted on the giant screen of the Allianz Arena, 2-1, goodbye semi-final. The feeling of injustice stinging the team, he had to step away from the locker room to figure out what had gone wrong with him tonight, even though he knew well that nothing had worked.

  
  


Now the pain is even greater. Hinti may have swung the Spaniard against the advertising posters, but he brought the small midfield to the blood. He therefore imagines that the punishment must be even harsher. Dom rolls his eyes with much difficulty, his cheek on the ground, his probably badly bruised nose blowing in his own blood, his lip must be open from the tingling. He's been beaten up in such an inglorious way that his head has already forgotten everything, or rather it's black out, black screen, see you next time for the news. All he knows is that he's been lying on the cold tiles in one of the locker rooms for several minutes, maybe an hour or more. He was beaten up but he deserved it, he told himself so that the pain seemed less unfair, more legitimate. Dominik is an idiot, but the penis he feels in his hole doesn't make him feel better. He shouldn't have stepped on him, he knows, but mixing the action of the pitches with… that's not a good idea. Especially for him.

  
  


Kimmich makes him pay for his deed, in a way that he doesn't make him want to try it again. How could he even do it again? Dom feels like crying as he barely manages to keep a steady breath, his insides opening for the other midfielder. He barely closes his eyes before he has to reopen them with the pain piercing his body deeper inside him.

"Pretty arrogant of you to call yourself Dom when you're just a weak Sub."

  
  


One last kick to his ribs, semen between his thighs, it's not his, the blood covering his clothes is. Dominik doesn't have the strength to get up, he waits for someone to find him, no matter who. He just wants help. He made a mistake and paid dearly for it when a red card would have been enough… He raises his head slightly when a hand goes through his hair, he must be a shame for the club, but he has no more strength, no more motivation to save his honor. Danny's atypical smile only makes him spill his tears a little more, he has failed so much...

The End


	113. One day or another (Niko/Ante)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead

One way or another 

  
  


“We’ll become legends. One way or another.” Ante whispers that to him, it’s so low he thought he imagined his voice, he thought Ante remained silent and it was only his blood beating in his veins. He thought it was whatever could have talked but not Ante, not the small boy he saw growing up since Brazil. Niko looks at him through his tears, his fucking tears he has been trying to fight back for an hour, since they lost, and the only thing they could bring back was silver.

‘’Ante…’’

‘’I don’t care about today. I will win that shit, for you, for the team, for me, whatever, I’ll show them we’re worth winning this. I’ll make you smile, next year you will be proud of me.’’ Ante’s words just make it easier for his tears to roll down his cheeks, even though his hands are trying their best to stop them

‘’Oh Ante… I’m already proud of you…’’

‘’You can’t be proud of me, not when I wasn’t good enough to bring back the title…’’ This time, the younger man’s arms wrap around his waist and hold him firmly against him, allowing him to hide his face in his neck

‘’But I am, and I will always be…’’

‘’Next year, I will cover you with gold, I promise you.’’ Niko wants to laugh, already thinking about Ante fighting for the trophy with his teammates just to give him the Pokal in his own hands. Yes, he wants that to happen, he’s ready to wait a whole year just to see that.

The End


	114. Play like you're the good guy part 2 (Niko/Ante)

Play like you’re the good guy 2

  
  


Ante doesn't know how he’s not panicking again and again when he sees the blood that has deposited all over his house, both on his furniture and on him. Even though he has washed his hands a few times, the red spots are still encrusted under his fingernails, he can't imagine how much it took for Niko to come here. Ante still doesn’t validate the fact that he didn’t go to the hospital instead of flying to Milan, he fully understands that he’s a source of comfort, but it can all get worse and he does absolutely not want it. He has put Niko down in his bed, while he's busy trying to clean everything up as best as possible, he knows he's going to have to buy back something to help him recover, but he can't see himself continuing to do the nurse until everything is better. Because he knows the scars on his skin will heal over time, but the scars on his heart? Ante will never force him to talk about it, but he refuses to let them haunt him. He doesn't know what to do, he's completely lost with this situation, he's never been faced with so much trouble...

He dreams of killing the one who did this to him, more than once, to make him suffer as much as he made the one he loves suffer. Ante ends up changing his clothes, his hands stiff from the number of times the soap has failed to wash away the cruelty of the city he hates the most. He sits lightly on the edge of the bed so as not to wake Niko up, it's one of the days he needs to sleep and recover the most, and it’s out of question for him to ruin it. Everything is already ruined for Niko. Ante knows how important Munich was to him. He does his best to swallow the lump in his throat as he can only think back to the stars in his eyes when he told him about the city when they were both still in Frankfurt. Sublime lie to have made him believe that everything could be fine, and he can only regret it. Ante bites the inside of his mouth, putting his fingers on Niko's face, on the gauze he had to put on his swollen cheek, on his lips damaged by the number of times he had to bite them to try to hurt less, on his neck covered with black marks where a hand must have cut off his breath. Ante would pay dearly to be able to do the same to whoever did this.

  
  


He doesn't sleep much at night, he focuses on Niko's choppy breathing and the tremors running through his injured body, the few unhealthy memories assaulting him waking him up a few times. Ante can only let out a sigh when his brain finally deigns not to think only of revenge. He doesn't know how he's going to be able to deal with all of Niko's pain.

The End


End file.
